Adventures With The Ninja
by StarlightDark
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN! Originally known as The Indigo Ninja (New chapters up 0/39) Death? Not that bad now! Being best friends with a crazy robot, slight fangirl and mute school kid? Actually pretty cool! But being a ninja? AWESOME! Though I am still confused how my life became like this, but still who cares! Dedicated to all my friends, IRL and on the internet.
1. Chapter 1 The Black Panthers

**Me- Hi everyone, welcome to my new series on Lego Ninjago! **

**Marissa- we are gonna call it ''The Indigo Ninja''**

**Me- Oi Marissa your not in this one! Get outta here!**

**Marissa- Oh fine…**

**Me- well now a disclaimer.**

**I do not own Ninjago, that belongs to The Lego Company but I do own the oc's that will be put into this!**

**Me- now carry on reading people!**

**The Indigo Ninja**

* * *

Lyra's POV

I could hear shouting from those people in that ship near our, I would go over there and tell them to be quiet but that's not my style, I'm better off letting Raina do it. The shouting changed from petty fights to alert shouts, "SERPENTINE!''

Serpentine, from that old tale to keep children from going where their not wanted, they don't exist. At that point I was sick of it, I got up and went over to that boat thing, but not before grabbing my bow and arrows that my mother gave me. I quickly headed off, I'm not the fastest in my family, but I can easily hid in darkness, sometime I even feel like me and the darkness are one. As I came closer to the ship I saw someone, a young boy about the same age as me about 10 years old and he had blond hair, in some ways he was kind of cute, as I thought this to myself I felt my face get warmer, I also notice how the boy was dressed in green, I searched my memory banks to see if that meant anything and what I came up with was the Green Ninja, destine to save all of Ninjago, but could he be the Green Ninja.

I pulled over my hood, me and my family were known as the Black Panthers, people who were so mysterious and fast that no one knew their identities, let alone that they were all girls. I'm not sure why I put my hood on, I guess because it was black, I would stay hidden, but putting it on is a straight path to those people on the ship knowing what I am and possibly discovering my Identity. I suppose I could steal some spare food if they have thing we do when people have lots and lots of food and they could possibly spare something like a loaf of bread or other, but we never steal if the home has barely any food to begin with, instead we give them any food we can spare. We are much like a band of Robin Hoods!

I crept in silently, only to find everyone there seemed to be awake. This complicated things, I knew I should go and get the others to help but I wanted to prove that just because I am the youngest doesn't mean I am the weakest, I mean I am the smartest.

When I found the pantry, what I found was a good amount of food, not too little but at the same time not too much. I only grabbed a hunk of cheese and 4 slices of bread, the correct amount for my family, I was about to make my leave when I hear someone behind me. ''Ahem,'' I slowly turned around to see the same boy I saw on the deck, he looked cuter closer up. ''What are you doing stealing our food?" He asked, ''are you one of those Black Panthers I've been hearing about, your not taking a lot. You can take the food you have in your hands if you want.''

All I can say is that I was shocked, my first time getting caught and the person actually let me take what I already had, I nodded in thanks and took off, I remember hearing ''I'm Lloyd'' before I was out of sight, when I had almost come back to camp the sun was just coming up, I remember seeing dummies that looked like serpentine, gosh did they look strange. Drowsiness was starting to come over me, why did I only feel stronger at night?

Sara's POV

I always seem to wake up the moment the sun comes up, it kinda cool but nothing can wake me before dawn, which is bad during emergencies. It didn't take me long to realize that Lyra wasn't sleeping next to me, I looked around the camp, the only other people I could see was Raina and Emily. I felt myself fill up with worry, my first instinct was to wake Emily as she was more like our leader but I suddenly heard some noises in the bushes, I tensely reached for my katana only to see Lyra come out of the bushes.

Lyra's POV

I saw Sara with her katana held in her hand with a look on her face clearly saying ''where the heck were you?" To answer this I held up the food I was actually given from the ship, she seemed to relax after that, Sara was like my elder sister; everyone I travel with is basically family to me. Emily and Raina were starting to wake up and Sara started to cut up the cheese equally and I started to tell them about the ship not too far from here and the boy I met, Lloyd. When I had finished they all had different expressions, Sara kept on eating her bread and cheese but it was clear she was listening, Emily was probably wondering whether these people were friends or foe and Raina looked like she found another blackmailing scheme, that was what she was like but she was still my sister.

Lloyd's POV

My mind kept tracing back to that black ninja, the ninja was wearing a black hood that was a lot like Cole's with a loose black top and black leggings, the ninja had a brown belt around his waist with stuff that looked like a cantine and a pocket knife, on his back was a small bag with about a dozen arrows, the ninja also had a bow to go with these arrows that went over one of his shoulders, in the ninja's hands however was a hunk of cheese an some bread slices. ''Come on Lloyd! Do you want breakfast or not!'' I hear who I think was Kai shout, I wondered if that black ninja was still around and he heard Kai, now that I think of it, everyone for the next few miles would have heard him.

I went outside and on deck and then into the dining room, everyone was there and there I started to wonder why I was called, it was Cole's turn to make breakfast. "Now no one complain about no cheese, I picked some up from the store yesterday but it's disappeared!'' Cole stated, I gulped which kind of made me the prime suspect. ''Lloyd did you steal the cheese?'' Asked Jay, "err,'' I mumbled, ''well I did go down to the pantry last night to get some midnight candy but there was this black ninja there and it wasn't Cole, the ninja had the cheese and a couple slices of bread in his hand.'' I looked at everyone, Zane looked normal, Nya looked worried, probably for the ninja, uncle normal as well, Cole looked kinda surprised, Jay seemed confused but Kai looked kinda angry. ''So you stopped this guy and ate the cheese yourself!'' Kai shouted, I shook my head, ''no the ninja seemed hungry, he looked kinda small and thin so I let him have the food.''

Kai then stormed out, ''come on guys, that ninja is probably still around and if the ninja was in black is may have been one of those Black Panthers I've heard of that steal food and catch bad guys, basically stealing our thunder!''

Lyra's POV

I could hear this Kai's words from our camp and by the looks on everyone's faces they did to. We hurried into our Black Panther suits. I wore a loose black short sleeve tee that went past my waist with black leggings underneath and a brown belt around my waist with everything I need, along with my arrows in a small satchel on my back and I held my bow in my hands. Sara also wore a black tee as me only with long sleeves that also covered her hands and a pair of black beach shorts she also had a brown belt with all she needed (we all do actually) and on her back was a small pocket which held her katana. Raina had a sleeve-less black top with knee high black shorts, she had 2 brown satchel strapped to her shins that held two fans which had extremely sharp edges and could do a pretty amount of damage. Emily had a black top similar to Raina's but it had a hood attached to it and it was much thicker, she also had finger-less gloves and she wore loose black shorts, in her brown belt along with everything she needed she had two pockets which held two daggers with scarlet ribbons.

As we heard footsteps coming closer we pulled our hoods over our heads and started to move, I moved towards the ship-thing, which caused the others to chase after me. When we got to the ship I saw Lloyd on the deck waving to me, I honestly couldn't believe that he remembered me I waved back to him. Next to him was a girl in red that had short brown hair and an old man with a hat that farmers wear, he had a long beard and a stern look, for some reason I had the urge to bow to him.

Lloyd's POV

That is defiantly the same ninja from last night, I didn't think there were more of them, was she getting food for them as well. I slowly took them all in, but all I could see of them was their eyes, the one I met last night had grey eyes which still shone no matter of there gloominess, the one gloves on had bright green eyes with some white highlights, the one with some kind of sword on his back had baby blue eyes and the last one had deep red eyes.

" SENSEI, LLOYD, NYA WATCH OUT!''

Lyra's POV

We all turn around to see a boy around Emily and Raina's age (about 17) in a bright red ninja suit and gravity defying brown hair coming towards us with a golden sword that looked to be on fire, behind him were 3 other ninja all with their hoods up, a black one, a white one and a blue one that was standing there looking pretty much like an idiot.

''No Kai no!'' Shouted the old man, ''these girls are our guests.''

Wait did he say girls?! How did he know? "Sensei what do you mean by girls?'' Kai said, ''girls can't fight! Oh err sorry sis." I turned round to see the black haired girl who was apparently Kai's sister looking extremely annoyed. I then heard a gasp behind me.

Lloyd's POV

Kai had pulled the ninja with the red eyes' hood off, revealing a long blond low plait, she also had some of her hair framing her sun-kiss face, naturally she gave Kai a pretty dead look, Cole then decided to take the hood off the one with the blue eyes, she had dirty blond hair that went just above her shoulders and looked as if it hadn't been combed for a few days, this girl looked older than me about Nya's age. The next ninja was the one with green eyes, she seemed to just surrender as she gave a sigh and took her hood off, she then took off the bun that was holding up her dark brown hair and let it run down her back them adjusted it so her hair was out of her face she looked the same age as the girl with blond hair, in fact they seemed to be the same age as the ninja.

I then decided to take off the hood of the one I met last night, she had quite straight dark purple hair and pale skin she looked about the same age as me.

Lyra's POV

I looked around at everyone and they looked pretty shocked except for my team, Raina looked as if she wanted to kill the red suited hot-head, Sara looked guilt about this and Emily looked mature and excepted what had just happened, that is why she is our leader.

The old man, Sensei, looked straight to Emily and said, ''I am going to guess you are the leader,'' he said as Emily nodded, ''tell me,'' he began, ''what is your name?''

I didn't quite know if Emily was going to tell him or not but she didn't take long, ''my name is Emily,'' she started; she started to gesture to us then.

Sara started, ''um my name is Sara.'' I knew this wasn't good; Sara had started to play with her hair, meaning she was nervous. ''Raina,'' she hadn't taken her eyes off Kai, she was probably thinking of the best way to throw him over-board. I decided to put my name forward, ''and I am Lyra'' I said while bowing.

Kai's POV

I think this Raina girl is gonna kill me.

Cole's POV

I this girl, Sara, okay? She looks pretty nervous.

Jay's POV

Wow who'd of thought that the Black Panthers were all girls!

Zane's POV

They all seem to be quite a skilled bunch.

Nya's POV

I do hope Raina doesn't do anything with my brother.

Raina's POV

Maybe I could kill him here and now, or maybe the good old-fashioned kill em in their sleep way.

Sara's POV

Oh my, I'm freaking out again! Oh but the guy next to me seems so cute!

Emily's POV

How could I have been so stupid, I let my family get captured, I should of stopped Lyra from going this way.

Lloyd's POV

I waited to see what my uncle would do next, he told us all to wait here while he went in side. Honestly I hope him comes home soon, I think that Raina may pounce and possibly kill Kai, when he came back he brought 4 golden tools, this couldn't mean?

Lyra's POV

Golden items? Why did he have them, there was a bow with obsidian coloured markings and about a dozen golden arrows, 2 golden daggers with some kind of silver markings on the metal, or gold, he also has 2 golden fans with blue linings and lastly and katana with green markings along the handle.

The Sensei lay them all on the floor behind him, he then picked up the golden katana, ''Sara'' the Sensei started, ''come here please." This possibly just added to Sara's nerves, he had to call her up first, as Sara came up the green markings on the katana started to light up.

Sara's POV

Was this light even natural? But it was so beautiful and carm I couldn't help but go into a daze, when the light stopped the old man stood up, ''you Sara,'' he started, ''may go back to where you were now.'' Well all my anticipation down the drain. He then put the katana down only to then pick the daggers up, "Emily please come here."

Emily's POV

I came up to this Sensei, as I came closer the daggers also lit up, it seemed to be the same as the katana but the katana's light was a somewhat melancholy light, no the word for it was peaceful but this light was slightly wilder but I made you seem like you could fly like a leaf or feather and I would never be controlled again, when the light went away I was also told to go back to where I was and I obediently obeyed, why do I always do that. ''Now Raina come here.''

Raina's POV

I had to draw away from way to kill Kai and walk over to the old man, oh man my attitude problems are coming up again. As I came closer the fans the old man were holding lit up but only by the blue markings along them, the light made me feel I was home, at the seaside village I grew up in until 3 years ago, this feeling felt so wild and controlled, something I was not, I can never control myself, when the light was gone the outcome was the same and I went back to think of ways to get Kai.

Lyra's POV

It was then my turn; I went towards the Sensei who was now holding the bow but not the arrows. The, what I think was obsidian, started to light up, the feeling was so much different, It was a mysterious feeling, but quite nice, relaxing, when the light went away I wasn't told to go back, instead the Sensei asked my family to come up next to me and the everyone else behind him.

''Now introductions are in order, I am Sensei Wu and you seem to already know my nephew Lloyd,'' he then gestured to the black haired girl, ''this is Nya and next to her is her brother Kai,'' he the pointed to the three ninja with their hoods on who had just taken them off. The black one introduced him self as Cole and that seem to get Sara more giddy than before! The blue one introduced himself and Jay and the white one is Zane, I looked over to Emily who was standing next to me and she looked like she was blushing when Zane introduced himself.

''Now to the important matter, NINJAGO!'' The sensei turned into a golden tornado suddenly and brushed past us all, when I got over the dizziness I looked down at myself and found I was dress in an Indigo ninja suit with silver highlights, I looked at my family, equally surprised, Emily was dressed in a silver ninja suit with gold highlights, Raina was in a turquoise ninja suit with gold highlights as well and Sara was in a bronze ninja suit with silver highlights. ''now,'' Sensei Wu began at Raina, ''Raina, the ninja of water and wielder of the Fans of the Sea,'' he said as he handed her the fans. ''Next Sara, ninja of light and nature and master of the Katana of Light.'' He handed her the Katana. He then went over to Emily, ''Emily, ninja of air and user of the wind daggers.'' He repeated the routine and gave her the daggers and preceded on to me, I felt such anticipation building up inside of me.

"And finally, Lyra, ninja of the Moon and darkness and master of the Moon bow,.''

This explained so many things, I feel stronger at night and Sara always wakes up every morning the moment the sun comes up without fail but for Emily and Raina it was so strange, Emily is a extremely obedient person and air is an uncontrollable force and Raina is impossible to control but water is easy to control.

Kai's POV

Girls can't be ninjas! Sure my sister's a samurai but that's different!

Jay's POV

This is so cool more ninja!

Cole's POV

This will be cool, especially with such a cute girl like Sara, wait what am I thinking!

Zane's POV

This will be quite exciting but why does Emily's face go red and turns away when I look at her.

Nya's POV

Yay! More girls needed some around here!

Emily's POV

I have to control myself and think about the matter at hand but Zane seems so cute.

Raina's POV

Water how uncanny…

Sara's POV

Light and nature does this mean I can make plants grow?

Lloyd's POV

Does this mean more time with Lyra, _sigh_ she seems so cute.

* * *

**Me- first chapter done!**

**Raina- why on earth was this so long? -_-**

**Sara- well she started working on this 2 hours ago and it was suppose to be like 700 words long but…**

**Me- I got a little sidetracked LOL**

**Lyra- Gosh you did, your now pretty tired, you were having problems remembering Sara's name and you couldn't remember Raina full stop -_-.**

**Me- Hey well at least I'm not in a corner trying to get a crush out of my head,** _turns to Emily who is doing just that._

**Sara- there wasn't much on our now ninja suit :(**_  
_

**Me- that will be in the next chapter.  
**

**Raina- sigh, thanks for reading!**

**Sara- please review**

**Lyra- and the author will make more!**

**Me- you gonna say something Emily**

**Emily- this story was originally the Silver Ninja aka me but Lyra turned up too many times.**

**Me- SO I HAD TO CHANGE IT! Now everyone**

**Everyone- THANKS FOR READING**

**I actually wasn't planning to put this up until my first fanfic, Monsuno Gifts was complete, but I changed my mind!**


	2. Chapter 2 Matchmakers?

**Me- hello I'm back again!**

**Raina- you must be bored**

**Me- yep**

**Lyra- oh yeah, the author made a mistake and accidentally called to fanfic the violet ninja.**

**Me- yeah, whoops. If you noticed that mistake it's been fixed.**

**Sara- disclaimer!**

**Lyra- the author does not own Ninjago nor any of the character**

**Emily-making the exception for her oc's.**

**Me- now you may continue reading!**

* * *

**The indigo ninja chapter 2**

**Lyra's POV**

I woke up pretty early in the morning, at least at 8 o'clock. I was sharing a room with Sara, seems she's already gotten up, it's always hard for me to get up in the morning, guess that's another trait from being a ninja of darkness.

I looked around the room that me and Sara slept in, there was a door a window, a large wardrobe with sliding doors and 2 beds, one near the window and the other in the view of the door. I slept in the bed near the window and I was given bed sheets that were a deep purple with the moon and the stars on it with a matching pillow, Sara had light blue bedcovers with the sun and clouds on it instead. I was wearing a white tee with dark blue shorts the Nya gave me to wear for bed.

I went over to the wardrobe and opened the right side; Sara got the left side, my side of the wardrobe held my Black Panther outfit and the black shoes that went with it below, it also had a pink jacket and a pair of jeans Nya also gave me, the wardrobe also held 3 indigo coloured ninja suits, a loose indigo shirt with silver highlights and a brown belt, it also included a skirt and leggings underneath that were slightly darker and black shoes. I put on the ninja outfit and then put on my locket; which was given to me by my mother. I decided to take another look around the room, the only other possession I had was a winnie the pooh teddy bear, that I got from a charity stall, I grabbed my bear, since I normally take it everywhere and went to see if I could get breakfast.

When I got to the dining room everyone was there, Sensei Wu was at the end to the left of him was Cole and on the right Jay, next to Cole was Kai, then Nya and the Raina and next to Jay was Lloyd, then Zane, then Emily (who was blushing like mad and trying to hid it.) Then Sara was next to her and I was left on the other end of the table, across from Sensei Wu, I put my bear on my lap and got some toast and started to butter it, I could sense someone was looking at me strangely, it wouldn't be anyone from my team, Sensei Wu wouldn't do that, the only person I could think of was Kai, who still hadn't excepted us.

**Lloyd's POV**

I looked over at Kai, who was looking at Lyra; he still hadn't accepted any of the new ninjas. I was pretty glad since it was Zane's turn to make breakfast.

**Kai's POV**

Grr why the heck do we need girls on our team, we're just fine on our own!

**Cole's POV**

Breakfast is pretty good today, maybe it's because Sara helped make it.

**Sara's POV**

Zane's a pretty good cook, I could learn a thing or two from him, and I wish Emily would stop hiding from Zane like that.

**Emily's POV**

Why on earth did I sit next to Zane of all people?

**Raina's POV**

Nya is kinda nice, she lent me some of her clothes and she makes great conversations.

**Zane's POV**

Is something wrong with Emily? She keeps hiding behind Sara, did I do something wrong?

**Sensei Wu's POV**

I like a good pot of tea in the morning.

**Jay's POV**

I have to fix the sparing bot again today, Kai got so angry he broke it!

**Nya's POV**

Raina's pretty cool, Lyra's kinda quiet, Sara's a loud anime freak and Emily has an obvious crush on Zane. How has he not realized that let? ''Hey Raina,'' I started, ''why don't we try to get Emily and Zane together?''

Raina is apparently the little match-maker and she nodded her head as I was even asking her, ''okay'' she said, ''lets go to our room to plan,'' Raina was staying in my room and Emily was in her own.

We got into our room, as soon as you walk in the door you face a bed with blue and red flames and the bed sheets, mine on the other side, next to the window was Raina's bed. On her bed were mossy green bed sheets (her favourite colour,) with yellow stars; we each had a bedside table. Next to the door was a wardrobe with sliding doors, I got the right and Raina got the left. I also had a neon blue furry carpet in the middle of the room, we both grabbed our pillows from our beds a sat down, as we were thinking of what to do to get Zane and Emily together, Raina called Lyra in. Apparently Lyra made a lot of their plans when Emily didn't, we didn't let Sara in due to her… err… hyper motives… Besides she was on the deck with Cole, she seems to have a thing for him but Emily needs this more.

What we eventually came up with:

1- We get Emily to make a cake, according to Raina and Lyra she's not the best cook, we then get Zane to help her with it, Raina and myself will be in the kitchen as well, just in case something goes wrong.

2- Lyra comes in and offers to help mix the batter; both Zane and Emily are nice so they'll probably let her.

3- Lyra accidentally drops aka chucks, the batter at them when they are not looking.

4- Me, Raina and Lyra run off to get towels and close the door; it locks pretty easily and cannot be opened from the inside, we will then say we'll get Cole and just forget about them for a hour or so and stick around the others so they don't go looking.

I'll think it'll work.

**Lyra's POV (3 days later)**

I don't even know how I got into this but if it stops Emily from blushing like a high school girl when ever Zane's around I'm in. First me, Raina and Nya went to find Emily and asked her to make a cake.

**Emily's POV**

Make a cake, as in cooking! The only ones that can cook out of the Black Panthers were Lyra and Sara. 'Also'' Nya started, ''Zane's gonna help you.'' I swear my heart skipped a beat, why the heck can't I get Zane out of my head!

When I got to the kitchen Zane was already there, Raina and Nya decided to sit at the kitchen table, probably cause it was Internet gold to watch me blush over Zane, I started to break the eggs while Zane looked at a recipe for Victorian Sponge cake, (note- best cake ever, I'm gonna be coping the recipe for my little brothers birthday cake that I made, everything you read about the making of the cake, happened.) We started putting all the ingredients into the batter and I decided to mix blue food colouring into it for style, despite strange looks from Nya and Raina but Zane was smiling, I didn't even care if I was blushing, Nya and Raina looked kinda confused and went out the kitchen while shutting and locking the door! Me and Zane tried to open the door but it doesn't seem to open from the inside! So now I'm stuck in the room with the cutest guy ever, just great!

We both sat at the kitchen table waiting for the cake to cook and someone to save us, safe to say it was the longest 2.3 minutes of my life before I decided to pipe up and say, ''is there anyway to get out of here?'' ''No,'' he replied, ''my databanks don't sense anything that could help us either, we must ask Jay to fix the door.'' Databanks? I never known anyone but myself to say databanks like I was a robot… ''What are you a robot or something?'' I asked, I watched him mumble around like he didn't want to tell me something, a few moments later he actually nodded, I honestly didn't think you could choke on thin air! ''Are you serious!'' He opened his arm panel with all his switches, he seemed surprised that I wasn't over-reacting or anything like that. I had my reasons, ''why are you not that surprised?"

All I did was open a panel switch on my right wrist.

* * *

_**Me- CLIFFHANGER**_

_**Emily- so I'm a robot?**_

_**Me- yep! There's more, come closer.**_

_**Emily *comes closer***_

_**Me-**_ _whisper whisper mumbles_

**_Emily- O.o your joking! GUYS ME A-_**

**_Raina- NO SPOILING *chucks her fans at her, narrowly missing her*_**

**_Emily- HEY! *gets out her daggers and they start arguing*  
_**

**_Lyra- well err, thanks for watching!_**

**_Sara- please review! It's what keeps the author going!_**

**_Me- I upload at least one a week maybe even 2 or 3 is I has the time but I have an English assignment due in a few days that still need to be typed._**

**_Sara- yeah, now go on the other word document you have up cause your assignment is on there!_**

**_Me- fine… *leaves*_**

**_Lyra- so yeah *Emily and Raina fighting in the back* Also to the reviewer who had a whole dialog (it was a guest called lolz time) you explained this fanfic in a nutshell except for the sentence about me at the start, you got Raina so perfectly!_**

**_Raina- -_-_**

**_Emily- also if you have ideas or requests for the fanfic let us know and the author will try her hardest to put it in!  
_**

**_Lyra- it doesn't matter wether they are oc's, scenes, pairings or even fluff moments, the author will do it!  
_**

**_Sara- as long as it's not M rated.  
_**

**_everyone- BYE AND REVIEW!  
_**

* * *

**_ANOTHER RANDOM THING!_**

**Attention people in 2013 Ninjago- Masters Of Spinjitsu will be replaced by Lego Friends! NINJAGO FANS UNITE TO SAVE NINJAGO CAUSE THE NINJA WON'T THIS TIME! Tell your friends to watch it! PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3 The new faces

**Me- back…**

**Sara- you seem down.**

**Me- well the chapter somehow deleted itself… So I have to type it again.**

**Raina- BWAHAHAHA!**

**Emily- well cue the disclaimer.**

**Lyra- the author doesn't own Ninjago or the characters apart from her oc's.**

**Me- oh and not the show mentioned either, Gokudo!**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, chapter 3**.

Sara's POV

Me, Cole and Jay were watching Lyra and Lloyd spar until Raina and Nya came up stairs. Kai wasn't there; he still didn't enjoy me and my family coming here. Lloyd won the spar but his opponent didn't seem to unhappy about it, she was actually smiling behind the bangs her dark purple ponytail created. Just then Kai came out of the bridge, still not looking too happy. ''Oh look,'' Raina started, ''it's Mr Hothead and his miserable atmosphere!''

The rest of us that were on the deck started laughing our heads off, Lyra was even rolling on the floor, I had never seen her doing that before. I turned back to Kai who wasn't even standing up any more there were now 2 ninjas standing either side, one was dark pink who was holding a ''V'' peace sign up and the other was brown with green highlights, this one was looking extremely worried at Kai, me and Raina face-palmed while everyone else except for Kai, who was unconscious and Lyra, who was now standing up and walking towards our ''lovely visitors''.

Lyra's POV

Of all the people it had to be the hell twins, ''Halia, Ivory,'' I started, ''why are you here?'' I earned the most confused look ever from Jay, he the asked, ''you know these two? How?'' The pink ninja, Halia, took off her mask to reveal, a pair of sharp golden eyes with silver hair kept in a high ponytail and bangs framing, pale, almost white, skinned face. Ivory then took off her masked, she was identical to her sister, making an exception with her eyes that were much softer but still had the same golden shine, her hair was much shorter than Halia's, it hovered just over her shoulders and her hair was in curled ringlets that also framed her face which also was the same pale white colour. I sighed before speaking, ''the pink one is Halia and the other is her twin sister Ivory, they're runaways like us and-'' I just mentioned we were runaways, I looked around at everyone's shocked faces except for Sara and Raina, they looked slightly mad and the twin now had neutral looks , ''your runaways?'' Lloyd asked, I didn't know what to say so I just ran away.

Raina's POV

There we go, secret out, now let the questions roll in.

Sara's POV

I sat down on the edge of the bounty and kicked my legs over so they hovered over the sea the bounty was swimming motionless in, I watched as Raina went away, probably to look for Lyra, the twins shortly followed with their arms around Kai so they could carry him and hopefully to the infirmary. Cole sat next to me along with Jay, who was then followed by Nya, Lloyd said he was going to Lyra's room to see if she was there as he left. I bowed my head and let my messy blond hair fly in front of my eyes. I knew questions were going to be coming and if they did I hoped it would be me as I seem to have the worst past. I felt something warm touch my shoulder, I turned to see Cole attemting to comfort me, he had a look on his face which was clearly asking ''why?'' I turned to Jay and Nya who had the same expressions; there was no avoiding it now.

I decided to start, ''I was 10 years old so it was about 5 years ago now, I lived in Grogre, a small village in the mountains, I had lived there my whole life happily with my mom and dad and we owned a local inn, one day this strange man came to our inn, we only had 3 other groups of people that day, 2 of the groups were nomads and the other group were a family of 4. I normally welcomed the guests eagerly but not this man for some reason I can't explain, I stayed out of his way and he never saw me, he had decided to stay at our inn for 3 days, on the 2nd night I was in bed but I couldn't sleep, I could hear someone walking along the floor of our inn where me and my family slept, sometime around midnight…''

_Flashback_

_Sara's POV_

_Why had the footsteps stop? I sat up and looked to my door with my blue eyes, my short blond hair was slightly covering them as I listened; I was trying to hear the sounds of breathing from a trick a passing traveller from the inn had showed me. I got out of bed and went to my door without making a noise, (I managed this because of the socks I had on my feet) ,suddenly footsteps started again, this time it was on crunching snow, right below my window, the curtains were pulled close but from the very corner you could see outside without being noticed, including below. As I looked down I saw the man who had come to our inn a few days ago, he had a big truck with a trailer that had a tarp over it, but he was now holding the tarp himself, I looked at what was in the trailer and horror, shock and fear climbed over me all at once._

_In the trailer was 2 members of the family of 4, the mother and youngest child, who was a 6 year old girl with long ginger hair, the girls of each of the nomad group were there too and lastly there was my mom, they all had scarves across their mouths to keep them silent. The little girl and one of the nomad girls were crying silently, the other nomads were asleep along with the mother but my mom was just laying there with her eyes wide open and her skin unnaturally pale. I watched as the man pulled the tarp over them and drove off. The only thing I remember of that night was running to my father, only to find him dead._

_End of flashback._

Sara's POV

The sun was starting to set; I felt the atmosphere change around me. I then decided to get away from the edge of the bounty and start to move towards the door to the hallway, I took one last look at Cole, Jay and Nya before entering the hallway, they all seem shocked, well that's what I expected. I walked down the hallway to mine and Lyra's room, Lloyd was standing in front of the door, ''Lyra come on let me in!'' For some reason he ran off when he saw me, I walked into the bedroom to see Lyra on her bed crying her eyes out while clutching that teddy bear of hers, I lay down beside her, this isn't the first time me, Raina and Emily have found Lyra crying like this, all we can seem to do about it is just comfort her.

Raina's POV

This had to be the strangest scene ever, Halia had to be tied down to stop her from messing with Kai, gee was I'm glad Ivory is an accomplished medic or else Kai may be dead, I'm not really planning to kill him anymore but I did have my revenge by pushing him over-board. ''That is about all I can do,'' Ivory started in her angelic and carm voice, ''I am sorry Raina but could you stay with Kai, he needs rest and I should get my sister away before she attacks again, is there a room where me and Halia could rest?'' I pointed her to the spare room next to the infirmary; while shutting the door behind her as she was carrying her sister the same way as they carried Kai. Now I was stuck with Mr Hothead, I sat on the stool and turned on the TV by the bed, I found Gokudo on, (if you don't know the show search it up,) and the character Gokudo was being a jerk again… I heard slight groans from Kai as I looked down at him as his eyes were just opening. It seemed to take him a few seconds to realize where he was and then suddenly jerk up it to a sitting position ending up with his face only inches away from my own, we stayed there for a good 5 minutes until the ending theme of Gokudo came on, ''WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP'' Trust me it worked!

I tried to move away from Kai before I found his arms around my waist; he suddenly pulled me closer and kissed me. (Thank you to the anonymous reviewer named lolz time who gave me the idea for this.) We stayed there for a good 10 seconds until I regained my senses a slapped him straight across the cheek. He pulled away with a shocked look the slap I had kindly given him left a red mark on his cheek, he opened his mouth to say something but I stood up and walked out the door before he could say a thing.

* * *

**Me- wow this ended up better than the first time I wrote it up, Raina and Kai didn't kiss.**

**Emily- but you left Zane and me alone…**

**Sara- and revealed my past as well :(**

**Me- err yeaaa, well to the people who read my fanfics, I'll be very glad if you enjoy them.**

**Lyra- *sigh* Please review -_-**

**Raina- oh and there is gonna be at least a chapter a week, depending on how much homework the author gets.**

**Me- and please say if you want any fluffy moments between and obvious couples, or just random ones that you like : D**

**Lyra- you smile like a demented person…**

**Me- YEP!**

**Emily- *le sigh* the author also may put a poll up for what couples should be next.**

**Me- thank you for reading**

**Raina- SAVE NINJAGO FROM LEGO FRIEND!**

**Me- trust me even the moms from the kids at my swim class have problems with Lego friends, I know, I heard them.**

* * *

**HELP SAVE NINJAGO  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Celebrate it's the holidays!

**Me- and we are back!**

**Raina- please read!**

**Emily- lets celebrate term 3 is over!**

**Me- I have been working on this all week everyday after school**

**Sara- SO IT'S REALLY LONG! In my view. And we has a new character!**

**Lyra- sigh, well the author doesn't own Ninjago or the characters apart from us!**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, chapter 4.**

Lyra's POV

It was just starting to get light outside, Sara was just waking up herself, so that meant it was like 5 o'clock in the morning or what ever time the sun came up. I suddenly had the feeling I forgot something. Did I forget something?

ZANE AND EMILY! I got up suddenly, knocking Sara out the bed I said my apologies I ran down to Raina and Nya's room, we probably didn't even realize because Emily sleeps in her own room but why hadn't the boys notice Zane wasn't there. As I a running down the hallway Ivory came out, gosh was she a light sleeper, she was wearing a white t-shirt with blue beach shorts, her black, turning grey hair naturally had ringlets and she looked pretty sleepy behind her bangs I also looked inside the room she was sleeping in, Halia was there too, she had also woken up. I just slipped past Ivory since she didn't seem to notice me. She was actually heading for the infirmary. I knocked on Raina and Nya's door and let myself in; I decided to hit them with pillows to wake them up.

''What the heck Lyra?'' Raina started, ''why are you waking us up at this time, go wake Emil-'' She stopped mid-sentence and exchanged looks with Nya, ''EMILY AND ZANE!'' We all ran down to kitchen and unlocked the door, as we looked in we spotted Emily and Zane sleeping opposite each other on the kitchen table, they both looked like they had some sort of food fight as they were covered in cake mix!

We woke Emily up and brought her to her room, her room had 2 beds with the same layout as mine and Sara's room, the bed closest to the window had a deep blue quilt on it with a hot pink pillow, she had taken over the left side of the sliding wardrobe which held some cloths belonging to Emily and 3 silver ninja suits. The other side of the wardrobe was bare along with the bed, which made you wonder if there were other ninjas.

Halia's POV

What the heck was with the all the noise in the morning? I walked down to the kitchen to find a boy with platinum blond hair sleeping at the kitchen table, my senses came in and I could suddenly sense that he wasn't really alive, a robot maybe?. That was just a strange thing about me, the same as my sister she can sense where herbs and minerals are, even when she is miles away from it! I guess that's why she became a medic, that reminds me where was Ivory.

I opened a cupboard and found a load of pancake mix, I mentally counted how many people I had seen on this boat, Lyra, Raina, Sara, myself, Ivory, this guy beside me, the kid in green, Mr Hothead, that black haired girl, the black haired cute guy and that guy in blue and if the Black Panthers were here that meant Emily was as well. That meant about 12 people so I'll make 13 cause April said she would follow us. I started to make pancakes for the people I have seen here, I suddenly heard noises behind me, I turned to see an old man with a long white beard and a white kimono, he was holding a golden axe that had pink topaz lining on the handle, all of a sudden the topaz lit up, but the light felt strange, it felt fluffy and light-hearted and in some ways, kinda sweet. The light went away and I was suddenly in my pink suit but it seems different, the material wasn't the same and the design was different, I had fingerless gloves on and a darker pink top that was tucked into a light pink skirt with black leggings and shoes. The boy at the table woke up and looked at me surprised. ''What is your name pink ninja?'' P-pink ninja?

''Um I'm Halia, err sorry I was visit my friends the err Black Panthers and we ended up staying a bit long than-'' The old man suddenly stopped me and started talking himself, ''you Halia are the pink ninja of life and user of the golden axe.''

The man suddenly left and I was left with the blond boy. ''Hello I am Zane,'' he said as he introduced himself, I blissfully bowed ''a Halia, nice to meet ya Zane, I then went back to the pancakes, I put some cooked pancakes on a plate and handed it to Zane who thanked me kindly and laid out some maple syrup, honey, sugar and lemons.

Ivory's POV

I walked out of the infirmary, Mr Hothead seem okay, wait no one has told me his actual name yet. I decided to go out on the deck and I spotted a small spot on the mast, it looked big enough for me to sit in, I started to climb the mast, surprisingly in was easy, the spot I had found was just the right size due to my small body, I may be 16 but I have the body of a 14 year old, Halia the same. My senses suddenly picked up some herbs that could be used to treat burns 200 km East, I then heard noises below me, there was the 2 boys I saw yesterday, the brown haired one and the black haired one, they were whacking the training dummy around with their fists, suddenly I heard a cracking sound below me, oh darn I think the mast I am sitting on my be breaking! And it was true suddenly I was in flight for a few seconds before falling, I closed my eyes for the impact but it never came, instead when I opened my eyes I was hovering in the air with a faint greenish brown light surrounding me, I started going down slowly, for some reason I couldn't move, as I touched the ground I dropped a few centimetres and landed hard on the wood, I then looked around me, I saw the two boys looking at me with an elderly man in between them holding a pair of golden gauntlets with emerald looking linings. I put one of my hands in front of my face and I found I was still wearing my mother's wedding ring, I looked down at myself and I found that I wasn't in my pyjamas anymore, I was wearing a dark brown shirt tucked into a deep green skirt with black leggings and black shoes.

The elderly man placed the gauntlets beside me and then asked for my name, "my name is Ivory, sorry about the mast…'' I looked up to where the mast had fallen from but it was still there! The man started to speak again, ''you Ivory, are the brown ninja of death and time and master of the golden gauntlets.'' The man then walk into the bridge, I was still on the ground looking up at the two other ninjas, the blue ninja held out a hand to me which I grabbed quickly, when I was standing I found I had to look up and stand up on my toes to look him in the eyes, he looked older than me, well he would anyway due to my side but if I was the correct size he still would look about a year or so older than myself. ''Hey Ivory, I'm Jay!'' He gave me a goofy smile, which looked so sweet so I found myself smiling back, ''and I'm Cole and I ain't scared of anything.'' The black haired ninja said, ''yeah,'' Jay started, ''except for snakes.'' After this quote I then found myself laughing.

Jay's POV

Ivory's laugh was silvery are angel like along with the voice which was high a polite sounding with a tint of an English accent, she looked quite strange, golden eyes and pure white hair is not even common by it's self, let alone together! I suddenly smelt pancakes, along with a faint scent of honey and sugar, ''the mast did break didn't it?'' Ivory asked while looking up, honestly I was confused, Cole and me both heard Ivory scream and looked up to see her jumping off the mast. ''You jumped Ivory,'' Cole said, there was suddenly a confused look on her face, ''no the mast broke under me and I fell, when I woke up the mast was still intact!'' Ivory said back, ''umm do you have any idea what these gauntlets do?'' She then picked the gauntlets and pulled them on to her hands. ''Well'' Cole started as he set the serpentine dummy up in front of her, ''give this a whack.'' Ivory stared at the dummy for a few seconds before she said, ''umm I'm a pacifist I don't hit something without a reason.''

I stared at Ivory for a while, Kai suddenly came out on the deck from the bridge, he spotted the gauntlets on Ivory's hands and got pretty mad. ''Your kidding! She's a ninja! We don't need any more girls an-'' Poor guy didn't finish his sentence before Ivory came up to him with a blank, dead look which I wasn't expecting but what shocked me was that her hair was starting to turn red, it started from her roots and went around her ringlets, she was only about a couple feet away from Kai, her hair now blood red she pulled back her right arm and her fist started glowing a greenish brown glow before she punch Kai right into the sea the bounty was hovering over. Me and Cole exchanged shocked glances and looked back to Ivory, whose hair was now was now turning back to white for a few seconds and then turned black before she collapsed to the ground.

Cole's POV

Me and Jay exchanged glances then looked to the unconscious Ivory on the wooden deck, we decided to pick her up and I ended up carrying her on my back to the infirmary while Jay went to go get who we think is her sister.

Halia's POV

The blue ninja came through the kitchen door suddenly and so I handed him a plate with a couple of pancakes, honey and sugar, he accepted it thankfully, sat down at the table and ate it quickly, ''I'm Jay'' the blue ninja said once he ate what he had, ''are you Ivory's sister or something?'' I nodded, he already knew Ivory, that's new! ''Well we were on deck, she's the brown ninja, and Kai got her angry, she punched him, then she collapsed and Cole, the black ninja took her to the infirmary- err your hair is turning brown!''

I woke up from the shock of how he said all that in one breath and I looked down at my hair which I had hanging over my shoulders, the white colour was slowly washing out and being replaced with an light brown, I widened my eyes and ran out into the hallway and then to the infirmary where Ivory was sleeping on a medic bed with the black ninja on the chair next to her, her hair was pitch black which meant she was sound asleep, I sat down on the other chair by the bed and lay my head on the white sheets. I could see the light brown colour in my hair wash away and be replaced by my sorta natural white. I could also hear other people come into the room, probably Zane and Jay. ''How can you and Ivory change your hair colour?'' Said a monotone voice, probably Zane, I sighed a said, ''look I'll tell you when everyone finds out and wants to know, it'll save the hassle,'' I paused blissfully to think, ''and don't tell anyone about this, despite her being a pacifist when my sister is mad she can be quite strong. But you should know what the colours mean, when our hair turns black we're asleep, red we're angry, blue we're upset, green we're ill, yellow we're happy, brown we're scared.'' I watched as my hair slowly turned black ''and *yawn* white is the neutral colour.' At this point I fell asleep despite it only being morning.

Sara's POV

What the heck was with Lyra pushing me off the bed this morning? I walked into the kitchen to find a big plate full of pancakes, honey, sugar, lemons and maple syrup were next to the plate, I decided to pick up 2 pancakes and cover them in sugar and honey despite how hyper I get when I have to much sugar.

Kai's POV

''WHAT THE HECK! How was that small, little girl so strong! HEY did Cole and Jay forget about me!'' Just then I spotted someone on the deck with brown hair that went just past her shoulders, she was wearing a bright orange top and black leggings, she spotted me, grabbed a life float, dived into the sea and swam over to me! ''What the heck! I can swim thank you very much!'' The girl gave me a goofy look that you would get from an anime character or something, ''did you hear me? I can swim!'' I repeated as she took one hand off the life float a put it around my shoulder, I smile faded and she looked at me, she looked at me with big, bright green eyes her hair now darker and messier than how I saw from a distance, ''oh err sorry! You kinda looked like you were thrashing about and I thought you were drowning!'' She gave me another goofy grin and winked at me, she then grabbed my hand and started pulling me along, ''I did hear you; I just want to accompany you back! Oh yeah what's ya name?'' She carried on tugging on my hand her other hand was still on the life float, she was relying on kicking to move through the water, ''I'm Kai,'' I told her, ''you?'' She stopped and floated in the water to look at me, she still had the goofy smile on her face but her green eyes were staring at me from interest, ''I'm April!'' She said, ''I'm from a seaside village where I was a lifeguard, so that's why I went to help you, it was instinct!'' She went back to pulling me along, ''why aren't you swimming much? I'm having to actually pull you!'' She said, I started to swim and catch up with her.

We eventually got to the bounty, I climbed up onto the deck and then pulled April up, I couldn't help but notice that both her eyes weren't green, the right eye an icy blue, though I was sure they were both green when she looked at me, another thing was that her green eye was wide and happy like when I met her but the blue eye looked more sly, it was almost creepy. Just then Sara came out on deck, looking hyper well she was acting hyper, I don't even think she saw me or April, she just ran around the deck a few times and faceplanted into the mast, Emily told me if this happened and she knocked herself out, just leave her there, so I did.

Zane's POV

After Halia went to sleep I decided to make my way back to the kitchen leaving Jay and Cole in the infirmary. Emily stood outside the games room door, she wasn't wearing her ninja suit like yesterday, instead she had a pair of dark blue jeans on with a light blue zip-up jacket that was zipped up halfway to reveal a plain white t-shirt, her wavy, dark brown hair was tied into a high pony-tail with a pink scarf, she invited me to play video games in which I agreed. We decided to play Ninja Battles 2 (I invented that one myself!) I was the white ninja and Emily was the silver ninja, we played 3 matches, all without a noise from either of us, I ended up winning every match before Emily said she didn't feel well and went down to her room.

Sara's POV

It was about time for supper so I went over to the kitchen, everyone but Kai and Emily were sitting at the table except for Cole who was dishing something that was pretty much inedible, Sensei was again at the end of the table with Nya on his left and Lloyd on his right, next to Nya was Jay, then Raina and then Ivory, I decided to sit next to her, next to Lloyd was Lyra, then an empty spot was left for either Emily or Kai, next to that sat Halia who was sitting next to two empty spots, Cole passed out the, err food I guess for everyone including Emily and Kai, he then sat down next to me.

Everyone was now staring down at what Cole calls food as he himself ate a salad as he said there wasn't anymore for himself, darn. Kai then came in, of course soon regretting it, followed by a brownish ginger haired head with an orange tee, white shorts and icy blue eyes that were sly and slanted looking, ''M-May!'' Raina blurted out, ''looks like the 2 sprit, one body girl followed us,'' Halia said to Ivory, ''May? She told me her name is April!'' All the boys looked suspiciously at the girl with the orange top. ''April is my sister, we're trapped in the one body, the girl you met was April and when we got onto the deck we were slowly changing over, that's why are eye colours were different.'' May said as she was sitting down in-between Lyra and Halia. ''Um where's Emily'' Lyra suddenly asked as Halia was attempting to eat whatever this was, everyone exchanged glances, looks like no one knew, "she said she didn't feel well'' Zane mentioned, ''she went to the bedroom. I'll go get her, or err maybe I'll just see if she is alright…'' Zane then went out the kitchen and left us with what is possibly a rotting corpse, wait would Cole do that?

Emily's POV

I had been in this dark room for a while now, I closed the blinds so no sunlight came in, I had taken off my jacket and I just lay with a white tee and jeans, I had also taken my hair down and had it sprawled out across the bed, I had also laid the scarf that held my hair up over my eyes to keep even more light out. I suddenly heard a knock at the door that then opened, I could still see through the scarf so I could pretty much tell it was Zane. I took the scarf off my eyes and saw his mouth was moving so I opened the panel on my arm and turned my hearing switch back on, ''s-sorry could you r-repeat that, I had my hearing s-switch turned off.'' He came closer and kneeled down next to the bed, ''are you okay? I don't think Nindroids can get sick," he stated. There was a look of worry in his eyes, I shook my head to say I wasn't well and he brought a drink of what I think was water and held it up to my forehead, it was ice cold and it felt nice, I could feel how heavy my breath was as well as my own body, I could barely move, ''do you want something to eat?'' I shook my head, ''a drink?'' I shook my head again, ''is there anything you would like at all?'' I nodded, ''I'm t-t-tired'' I silently droned, ''I-I think I may have a slight- slight fever,'' I stuttered. I felt Zane's hand hold on to mine, ''could you- could y-you stay here?'' I asked, he smile and nodded and then I fell asleep.

Halia's POV

This stuff is inedible, I looked opposite to myself to see Ivory's hair turning a sickly green, I then looked down at my own to see the same thing, well whatever this stuff is, it could make anyone sick. Wait someone's gonna notice our hair! I pulled the hood from the green jacket I was wearing up over my hair then stood up, walked over to Ivory, grabbing her yellow woollen cap that was sitting on the kitchen counter and slapped in on to her head covering most of her hair, I must of surprised her because her was starting to turn ginger, which meant she was surprised, I grabbed her had and pulled her out of the room and into the room we had decided to stay in, there wasn't a wardrobe in this room like what I had seen in Lyra and Sara's room when I decided to pay them a visit, instead there was 2 wooded drawers, one along the wall at the end to my bed which was on the right side of the window, on the other side of the window it was the same thing, I took the right side and the left side was Ivory's.

Ivory's hair was starting to turn a faint brown with worry; I also didn't really want to explain why our hair changed colour depending on our mood. I heard on knock on the door, I checked Ivory and mine's hair before I opened the door, luckily we both now had pure white hair, I opened the door to find Raina standing there, ''hey can you guys come back to the table? Not for eating, everyone noticed your err hair. Though I told them it was a trick of the light as well as Sara and Lyra, oh and Jay and Cole said the same thing too, they know don't they?'' I nodded and turned to Ivory who nodded as well with a look that said, lets tell them. We were standing at the kitchen door, me and Ivory side by side and Raina in front of us, we were just about to open the door when Zane came down the hallway and over to Ivory, ''you are a medic, correct?'' He asked her, ''my apologies but Emily is running a slight fever could you check on her?'' I saw my sister's hair turn the faintest of brown you could barely see it, she nodded and Zane lead her down to Emily's room, I was ready to face the others and tell them, until I realised I was doing this myself, screamed and ran back to my room.

Raina's POV

And she's gone…

Sara's POV

Yep that was Halia.

Cole's POV

Err was that err Halia?

Kai's POV

…

Ivory's POV

Was that my sister, maybe it wasn't the best idea to leave her but Emily is in bad shape, there wasn't much that could be done at the moment but give her medication and keep her cool, Zane offered to do it so I left to go find Halia, she was outside the kitchen again, well being held there by Raina.

We both went in the kitchen to find everyone, except for Zane and Emily, with the, err dinner in front of them, Raina sat back to where she sat before and Halia and myself sat at the end opposite Sensei Wu, everyone looked was looking at us, me and my sister exchanged glances, her hair was turning purple which meant she was confused and probably didn't know where to start although I think her own hair has given her an idea. I looked to everyone, all of them, except for Jay and Cole, had looks of surprise on their faces.

Halia's POV

Kai spoke up, ''we don't need freaks on our team and we don't even need girls!'' I looked back over to my sister whose hair was actually turning a faint red, oh dear kami! ''Kai" Cole said warningly, ''what I wasn't prepared last time,'' Kai started again as I watched my sister's red hair go darker by the second, ''the last time was just a fluke; this time she doesn't have the gauntlets on!'' My this moment Ivory's hair was bloody red, what a terribly familiar colour, I saw Lloyd pointing to me, I looked down at my own hair and found it was brown, ''Kai, you shouldn't get my sister mad,'' he shot me a look saying ''why?'' it also looked horribly smug, ''because my sister can get a pro wrestler in intensive care in the hospital, she actually did that once!'' I was to late to stop her, Kai jumped up and got ready to probably say ''yeah right'' but he never got the change since Ivory lunged at him. Dear Kami save him…

Lloyd's POV

Okay to end that, there was a hole in the wall revealing the hallway, Cole's ''food'' was all over the floor, I have no complaints, Kai was leaning against the hallway wall, he had a black eye, a bloody nose and by the amount of beating probably a few broken bones, Cole and Jay had tried to stop her and failed, Cole was leaning on the kitchen counter with and bloody nose and Sara trying to help him clean it up even though she herself had a bruised wrist when she tried to stop Ivory, Jay had managed to avoid most of Ivory's attacks because of how quick he is but that didn't stop a black eye, he was now sitting at the table with Nya keeping him level, Lyra was hiding behind me, her skin looking paler than usual. The only person who had been able to stop Ivory was Halia, before she could give the probably last blow Halia had stepped in front of her, Halia's hair was now a sickly brown and her golden eyes looked like those of a tiger. Ivory's eyes, that were blank and deathly suddenly blinked back to life, took one look of the scene and got on her knees and burst into tears, her hair slowly turning a sky blue colour, Raina got up to help Kai and Sara started leading Cole to the infirmary who still had a bloody nose, Jay had also put ice on his black eye.

Sara's POV

Cole's nose wouldn't stop bleeding, he sat on the medic bed and held his nose, that wouldn't do it so I grabbed his chin and flipped so he looked at the ceiling, it took a whole five minutes to stop the bleeding, after I got out a first aid kit, sat down next to Cole and started to tend to the bruise on my left wrist. What? Did you think only the boys tried to stop her? I was just about to bandage my injury up when Cole took my wrist and did it himself; I have to say he did a pretty good job at it. ''I err, thanks Cole'' I said smiling, that's when I noticed how close our faces were, ''your err blushing'' Cole suddenly said, I was just about to pull away and get the mirror I had in my pocket when Cole cupped my face with his hands and kissed me. It only lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away, I wrapped my arms without even realizing it and I felt his slip around my waist before we kissed again and this time for longer.

Raina's POV

Halia had taken her sister off to their room and I decided to help Kai get to his room, gosh was it hard, Kai could hardly move without my help! I got a kotatsu **(I think that's how you spell it! Help?)** out on the floor a helped Kai onto it, his nose had stopped bleeding and I popped some ice on his black eye. He didn't seem to have any broken bones, he was just really sore… My mind suddenly traced back to when Kai randomly kissed me so I decided to ask, ''Why? Why did you randomly kiss me a while ago?'' He looked at me, the mess he calls hair was worst than ever thanks to Hell Twin 1, '' well I kissed you because you're cute.' I felt myself blush, then I realised what he said, ''If you weren't injured I would hit you!'' He suddenly leaned up a kissed me again, but this time I accepted.

No POV

Both Kai and Raina had ended up kissing for a good 5 minutes, but the didn't quite notice the person shooting daggers at Raina from the crack the door didn't cover.

* * *

**Me- DONE**

**Raina- that has to be one of the longest thing's you've ever written  
**

**Emily- Well lets celebrate no more school for 2 weeks!  
**

**Sara, Lyra and Halia- WAHOO  
**

**Ivory- thanks for reading  
**

**April/May- please review and the author isn't very good at violent scenes so if anyone could give her help on that, THANKS IN ADVANCE!  
**

**Me- again thanks for reading and if anyone likes the stuff I write, THANK YOU, I wouldn't think anyone would like this stuff!  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Deadly past?

**Me- hello, its time for chapter five!**

**Raina-wait! You mean I've been putting up with you for 5 whole chapters! -_-**

**Me- and hopefully many more! **

**Raina- not on your life…**

**Emily- ah well, the author doesn't own Ninjago or any of the characters!**

**Lyra- but she does own us, no matter how much Raina resists…**

**Sara- oh and the author would like to thank-**

**Me- SARA! *Hits over head with a baseball bat* I want to thank my friends who gave me ideas over recess, well they chucked them at me, but still…**

**Lyra- readers you best continue reading.**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja chapter 5**

Lyra's POV

Me, Halia and Sara were practising Spinjitsu, we still hadn't got it and we were all getting annoyed when Raina kept showing hers off. It was a turquoise tornado that looked slightly like gushing water. Emily was still ill but she was up and about, until someone made her go back to bed when her fever came up, but other than that she was fine, and following Zane around like a baby duck… Ivory on the other hand has carm down, well sorta. Every time Kai was around she had to be taken into a different room, so far she has smashed 4 plates, 2 bowls, a metal pipe, she has also ripped 2 books in half, given Kai another black eye and she dislocated Jay's shoulder, by accident of course! He tried to stop Kai's second black eye.

Suddenly a gold tornado formed near me, it was shining like the Sun but not as bright and it also had a few flower petals coming out of it, light and nature meant it was Sara! The same happened with Halia only hers was pink and glowing with her element, life. They stopped at the same time, Sara was wearing her normal ninja suit that has silver highlights, her hair was still dirty blond but she had decided to dye the tips of her hair light green and she now spiked up her hair with gel, Halia was also wearing her pink ninja suit that also had silver highlights, her hair, that was being kept up in a high pony tail with 2 bangs framing her face, was turning a bright yellow which meant she was happy. I decided to copy what they did, go round the training course a load of times suddenly I felt a strong wind around me.

Halia's POV

Lyra suddenly turned into a midnight blue tornado and spun around the deck faster than Sara on a sugar-rush! She stopped right in front of us and we heard clapping from behind us, we looked and saw Zane, Emily, Ivory, Jay, Cole, Raina, Nya, Lloyd and Sensei Wu cheering! Me, Sara and Lyra bowed, Lyra had a neutral look but I could tell she wanted to jump or do something happy, I took a step over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, when she looked up at me I gave her a look that should say, ''you can if you want to.'' She seemed to get the message and started jumping on the spot like the ten year old she is, she was wearing her indigo ninja suit and her dark purple hair was let down into it wavy form that bobbed around as she jumped.

Raina's POV

Lyra looked so happy, I haven't seen her like that in years! My mind suddenly traced back to when I first met Lyra, I was the first one of us to meet her, she never smiled or anything like that, she never expressed herself. The image of a 5 year old girl came to me, she had dark purple hair that had been vigorously cut, lifeless grey eyes and extremely pale skin, all she wore was a loose grey short-sleeved top and jeans skirt with black leggings and white, worn trainers.

_Flashback Raina's POV_

_Damn was this area cold, I look down at the map I was given by a kind shopkeeper in the previous village, I would take another hour to get to Thrapston. _

_Just then I saw lights among the trees, when I got closer I found it was a log house. I decided to knock on the door and a woman opened it, she had dirty blond hair and grey eyes. ''I am sorry miss but I am going to Thrapston but it's too cold and about another hour's walk, my I please rest here?'' The woman smiled and beckoned me in, ''of course my dear, I am Alice and you are?'' I knew not to give my name to people so I made one up on the go, ''Pandora, yeah my name is Pandora,'' Dang my love for Greek myths. Alice lead me up to what I think is a spare room, it had pale green walls and a itchy carpet and a small bed. ''I am sorry Pandora, it is not a very clean room-'' I cut her off by shaking my head, ''there is no need to apologies Alice, I am only glad to not be out in that cold.''_

_Alice then left the room and I put my bag on the bed and went through it. ''Clothes, money, toiletries, first aid kit, rope, tools, fans, all here, '' I muttered to myself, suddenly I heard a small noise from the wardrobe, I opened it to find a girl with poorly cut dark purple hair, grey eyes like the woman and a plain grey top with a jean skirt with black leggings. The girl was crying and then I noticed the large gnash over her right shoulder. I went to my bag to get the first aid kit and then I knelt beside her. What was this girl doing here? She has Alice's eyes so it must be her daughter or some relative, why didn't she go to Alice if she had this kind of injury? _

_I then heard noises from the hallway, they were from a probably drunk man, then Alice's voice came in, they were both looking for someone, I only could make out a sentence from Alice, ''Lyra! Where are you? You little brat!'' The little girl next to me with a now bandaged arm looked up at me and pointed to herself, ''that's you?'' I whispered, she nodded slowly, ''did those people do this to you?'' she nodded again, ''would you like to come with me? I'm a runaway from halfway across Ninjago.'' She nodded, her eye wider than before from excitment. I got up and locked the door with a key that was in the keyhole then went to help Lyra up. I told her to get what she needed if she could, apparently this was her room as she went into the wardrobe and got a gym bag out, she put clothes in there and a bow and a dozen arrows, ''my mom gave this to me,'' she whispered, ''before she turned like this.'' I could see her eyes filling up with more tears, ''how old are you Lyra?'' I held up five fingers with her hands, ''well I'm Raina.'' _

_I opened the window, just a tossed one end of my rope out of it to climb down I heard someone trying to knock the door down, all I could think to do was grab Lyra by the waist and go down the rope together and that's what I did. As I was trying to get the rope down I could hear the door being opened, I looked up to see Alice and probably Lyra's father staring down at me, they were both holding knifes coated in blood that dripped onto my sun kissed skin and platinum blond hair. I grabbed Lyra's good arm and ran her into the woods, I could hear them running after us. I got my map out of my pocket; we were miles from any town or village anywhere! I had to turn around and fight. But I kept running and I don't know why, suddenly I looked down at Lyra to see her getting her bow and arrow out, but this arrow had something on the tip of it, she lit it with a match she got out her pocket, stopped and shot it causing the whole forest to blow up in flames in a matter of seconds, we kept running till we a tree house in the middle of nowhere._

_End of flashback_

''Raina? Raina you there?'' I woke up from my dream with a hand waving in front of me, it was Kai, everyone had apparently gone to the kitchen so it was only Kai and me on deck. ''Hey Raina?'' Kai asked, ''you okay? You were just in a daze.'' I didn't know what to do so I just told him everything that happened when I met Lyra, he actually stayed silent during it until I finished, ''so that's why Lyra never expresses herself'' he mumbled. ''It's actually Lyra's birthday soon,'' I said, ''bout a few days''.

Emily's POV

I really have to stop following Zane around like this, but he doesn't seem to mind, just then Raina and Kai came in the kitchen, which had everyone in it and Ivory being held down by her sister. ''Lyra,'' Kai said, ''your Spinjitsu was off so come and practise with me so come on.'' He dragged her out of the kitchen despite her protests and the strange looks from Cole, Jay and Sara, Raina waited for Lyra's shouts to die down before she turned to us and said, ''It's Lyra's birthday in bout 2 days and we have to give her a surprise party!''

Everyone suddenly got to work; Lloyd and Halia went to go find party decorations, Ivory, Sara and Nya went shopping on their dragons, Sara's was Sunshine which looked a lot like Rocky but she had yellow colours and Ivory's dragon was Cupcake and she was a white marble colour and she flew brilliantly, Cole, Jay and April (she had green eyes today) went to go clean out a spare room where we could have the party, that God that April was the one that like this sort of thing or we would be getting nowhere and Raina went a helped Kai with mission- distract Lyra. Zane and me decided to design her cake and the party food, oh and Sensei Wu went off somewhere.

Lyra's POV

Raina came up on deck, great just what I need a show off, but I don't complain I mean she did save me all those years ago. Kai told me to try Spinjitsu again… I did it again and spun myself into a dark blue tornado, Kai sighed, ''your not getting it, why don't you go back to your room or something?'' It was only 10 o'clock in the morning and I had to go to bed? What! ''Maybe,'' Raina cut in, ''we could all go for a dragon ride?'' A dragon ride, I hadn't had the chance in the 2 months we had been here, I turned to Kai who nodded and mentally did a happy dance.

''First one to the dragons had to wash the dishes next week!'' Kai shouted, we all ran and ironically Kai is washing the dishes. Kai jumped on to his dragon flame, (Lloyd's ultimate dragon doesn't exist but I made him a green ninja dragon.) and Raina did the same with her dragon, Mist who was the same size as Flame but she here wings looked like water, I jumped onto Midnight who was smaller than all the rest, he was many dark colours like dark blue, dark purple, indigo and even had silver highlights on his skales. We all took off at the same time, Midnight cut in front of Mist and Flame in no time. I looked down at the ground below me, which was a thick forest, the Dark night Forest, I heard Kai shout, and anywhere you wanna go?' Oh course I knew exactly where to go, I clicked my tongue twice which was Midnight's signal to go down, and into the forest, we landed on a clearing and I turned around to see Raina and Kai following me, they both had the look on their faces saying, ''why did we just do that?'' I giggled slightly a replied, ''I wanted to see Charlie!'' Raina's expression turned into one that said, ''well that was obvious'' but Kai was still confused.

We walked deeper into the forest with us all sitting on our dragons until we reached this small clearing with one big tree with a small tree house. It had a rope ladder to get up on that had been slightly modified by Sara so you could climb up using only one hand, there was a small deck made of wood above it and a hut on top of that which was a bedroom, around the tree was 2 more huts, one a kitchen and storage room and the other a kind of restroom, there was also a small area with target on it and 2 large dummies that were in the shape of Serpentine and had been stringed together many times, Below the tree was a park bench aka a dining table with a red and white checked table cloth on it.

Kai's POV

I have to say it was a pretty cool tree house, but still who the heck was Charlie? I didn't have to wait long as the door the small hut in the tree opened and revealed a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, he also wore a brown t-shirt and dark green shorts, he spotted us, waved and climbed down the ladder, really slowly. He came up to us with wide eyes and a cheesy grin, I was just about to ask him why he took so long when I noticed he only had one arm, well his left one was pretty much normal but his right arm stopped at his elbow and was just a stub. ''Hi Lyra, Hi Raina!'' He half shouted waving around his stub arm and pulling them both into a hug which they both returned, ''and who's this red man? Well I'm Charlie and you are?'' He held out his full arm but I couldn't help looking at his half arm, ''oh my arm?'' he started again, ''yeah I lost half of it in an explosion!'' He said that so cheerfully it wasn't even funny, I shook his outstretched hand, ''I'm Kai.''

Raina's POV

Well Charlie's as cheerful as ever, My mind traced back to when I met Lyra again and to the first time we met Charlie, who helped us get away from Lyra's parents, I woke up from my thoughts when Lyra went and hugged the cheerful boy again, he was only 14 but he was almost as tall as me, a few more centimetres and he would tower over me. ''That's right!'' Charlie started up again; I swear he talks as much as Jay! ''Lyra it's almost your birthday!'' Lyra had a surprised look on her face, she can never believe it when people remember her birthday, her parents never did. She nodded slowly and Charlie started to climb back up his ladder, go into his room and come out again with a small parcel, I was a small square box that had plain pink wrapping paper and a silver bow around it. ''It's not much, but I think you'll like it!'' Charlie said as he handed her the box, but instead of pulling away he rolled up her sleeve with one hand to reveal her shoulder which still bore the scar her parents gave her all those years ago.

Lyra tugged the silver bow off and opened the box

* * *

**Me- howzat! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Raina- don't sing it…. *gets out fans***

**Emily- carm down Raina.**

**Sara- okay… Well the author needs 2 more oc's that are boys.**

**Lyra- cause she has somewhere around 50 of them due to her making a new one about every month for the past 5 years , -_-**

**Me- please review readers!**

**Ivory- hey what did Lyra get as a birthday present from Charlie? **

**Me- Oh yeah, give me ideas!**

**Halia- your kidding!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Your what?

**Me- and we're back…**

**Emily- you look sad, is your Microsoft Word bugging out again?**

**Me- yes, I has to write this again!**

**Raina- *burst out laughing***

**Sara- you're not helping with that…**

**Lyra- well the author doesn't own Ninjago, or the songs and stuff used in it!**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, Chapter 6**

Sara's POV

Lyra's birthday party was less than a day away; Lloyd and Halia were hanging up pink and purple party streamers on the walls while Ivory was using her painting skills to painting a large banner that was gonna say Happy Birthday in big, colourful, bold letters and next to her was Jay who was trying to rig up a stereo and karaoke machine to the TV while Nya came in with a handful of CDs. Me, April (she had green eyes) and Cole were wrapping our presents up and Zane was in the kitchen with Emily making the cake and party food, Raina and Kai were still distracting the birthday girl so how were they gonna buy her a present?

Lyra's POV

Inside the pink box was something I lost years ago, to be specific when Raina and me were running from my father, my grandmother's locket! I used one of my hands the grab the locket I was wearing myself, my mother's locket. ''I was walking in the woods and found the locket you said you lost,'' Charlie said, ''I fix it, cleaned it up and now I'm giving it to ya,'' he said in his natural American accent. I gave my mother's locket a quick tug to break the chain and threw it to the ground, I looked at it for a moment before I put my foot down and stamped on it. When I took my foot off the hinge on the locket had opened, inside was a small piece of paper and a picture of a woman with dirty blond hair, my mother, next to her was a small child that seemed no older that 3 years, me. I opened the note inside to find it was from my mother! Charlie went to show Kai the target course as I went to sit on the picnic bench, Raina went to join the boys, seems they noticed I wanted to be alone. I read the note over many times, too many to count, I peered over the paper once or twice to see Kai swinging his golden sword at a training dummy, along with Raina who used her fans and Charlie who used a staff that was made of old but strong wood from this forest quite well single handily despite only having the one arm.

It took me a few times to find what my mother meant in her message when it hit me, literally, Charlie lost his grip on his staff and it came flying to my head. ''Gee really sorry Lyra!'' He said worryingly, ''I honestly didn't mean it, I lost my grip and-'' I didn't listen to the rest; I knew why my mom acted like she did now.

Raina's POV

If Charlie can't get a proper grip on the staff then why did her use one! Lyra didn't look like she was listening though, she was looking in the direction on a log chimney in the distance; her old home. Suddenly she just ran off in the direction of it, ''hey'' Kai started, ''where's she going?'' I was frozen in place until his words reached me, ''to her parents,'' I muttered but both Kai and Charlie heard me as we all started running together. We ran for a good 10 minutes; it seemed shorter than when we were running this route 5 years ago, Lyra kept dodging in and out of my sight until she decided to use the shadows to lose us, dang her being the ninja of darkness! We decided to just run to the log house when we lost her completely as she was probably going there despite it's inhabitants almost killed her half a decade ago.

It took a while but we eventually reached the front door of Lyra's old home, which was wide open. Inside there was 3 dark figures, the first one I recognised as Alice, Lyra's mother who was tied up and sitting on the floor with her back to the wall. The second figure had dark purple hair but it wasn't Lyra, this one must have been her father but what I was concentrating on was the shining blade in his hand pointing at the third and final figure, this one was Lyra, her hair seemed darker and demented and she had her golden bow in hand, held back with an arrow and ready to fire. I didn't know what to think then I remembered what happened when we were running away, right before Lyra had shot a flaming arrow with her mother's bow she looked exactly like this, the aura even felt the same, dark, sad and fear all mixed into one, I was gonna take a step forward and stop Lyra from shooting when her whole body became transparent.

Sensei had mentioned something like this before, Lyra's true potential!

Kai's POV

Lyra wasn't even close to how we were when we unlocked our true potential; my brothers and me were in top physical condition when we unlocked it and we had been training for almost a year! But Lyra had only been training with us for about 2 months now and she had only just learned Spinjitsu! How the heck could she unlock it! ''This had happened before,'' Raina whispered to me, ''when me and Lyra were running from here I told you she shot a flaming arrow but what I didn't tell you was that she suddenly became transparent before she shot the arrow.'' That meant that Lyra may have actually been in top physical condition when she was only a toddler. My thoughts were broken as Lyra let go of her bow and the arrow led straight to the man's heart. Once the man stopped moving for good Lyra grabbed one of her arrows to cut the rope holding who was probably her mother. Suddenly the colour returned to Lyra's body and she slumped down onto her mother who had just opened her grey, dazed eyes.

* * *

**And howzat! I'm a page breaker that's annoying you! Howzat! Now that I annoyed you like that it's goodbye! And howzat! It's goodbye!**

* * *

Raina's POV

Kai went over to Lyra and her mother and picked the purple-headed girl up bridal style, Charlie and me went over to Alice, Lyra's mother and helped her up, ''Pandora…'' She muttered, ''have you been looking after my daughter all this time?'' It took me a few seconds to realize that she still didn't know my real name, only my alias. I shook my head slowly, ''no my real name is Raina, but yes Lyra has pretty much become part of my family.'' Alice smiled at these words, ''it is very good that you never said your real name, the man I was forced to call a husband would have killed you.''

It took us about an hour walking to get back to Charlie's tree house; in fact it was almost midnight. We decided to sleep for the night and return to the bounty the next day, Me and Lyra fell asleep on Midnight, Charlie sleep on Mist with his pet squirrel Jasper and Kai fell asleep on flame, Alice however stayed awake most of the night, she just sat on Mist looking up at the moon and then to Lyra.

The next morning we all set off to the bounty, Lyra was still asleep and rode on Mist with me, Kai and Alice went on Flame and Charlie, who had a way with animals, was on Midnight with Jasper. Apparently Jay felt the need to park the bounty behind a mountain where no living thing could see it unless you were in front of it or inside it so that added another half an hour. When we eventually got to the bounty Lyra was just waking up and went down to her room while me, Charlie, Kai and Alice went to the room that was to host the party, before we entered the room I muttered to them, ''lets not tell them who Alice is, I told Emily and Sara how I met Lyra and Sara has kinda grown to hate you Alice.'' All of us agreed to this, Kai is starting to become a pretty nice guy considering we're dating.

''Hey Charlie and some person I have never met came to the party!'' Sara shouted as we came into the room, all the girls were still in their ninja or normal day clothes and had yet to get ready but the boys were wearing t-shirts and jeans or shorts of their colours, ''hey someone has to go get Lyra to get ready-'' Nya stopped mid-sentence due to Charlie waving his stub arm in the air, ''I'll do it! I'll do it!'' he started shouting over and over again before running the wrong way to Lyra's room; we had to give him the directions. After that me and the rest of the girls, except for Alice went off to Nya's room to get changed leaving Cole, Kai, Jay and Alice stayed behind in the party room; Zane was still getting food set out.

Nya wore a really pretty red dress and left her hair the way that it normally is, (the same outfit she wore from Once Bitten, Twice Shy.) Halia decided to wear a yellow and green sundress with yellow flats, she left her hair down but put a small braid on the left side of her hair and Ivory wore the same type of dress except it was pink and white and she wore a pink headband with a white butterfly in her hair. April was slowly crossing over to May at the time so she had a right eye that was blue and a left eye that was green, after a small time of bickering to themselves they finally decided to wear a knee high orange and white checked dress with their hair up and tied with an orange scarf and blue bobby pins, why were they bickering? April is obsessed with the colour orange and May is the same but with the colour blue. Sara wore a white button up shirt and tucked it into a blue knee high skirt with knee high socks and black school style shoes, she had decided to lay off the hair gel today and we surprisingly found that her hair was pretty wavy, not outrageously spiky and the bottom, Emily put her hair up in a high ponytail with her pink scarf and she wore a yellow tee and blue jeans underneath and lastly I wore a blue sundress with black flowers and a black sash around my waist, I wore the same type of headband as Ivory except it was in blue.

We were all in the party room a few minutes later except for Zane and Emily who were just finishing the cake, suddenly there was a knock on the door that opened a few moments later to reveal Charlie who was using his full left arm to open the door and was using his stub arm to guide Lyra who had a blue blindfold on, she was wearing a dark purple silk, knee high dress with black stripes and a black sash around her waist, her hair had been curled slightly, a bit like Ivory's ringlets but not a well curly and she had a plastic dark purple hair band in her hair. ''Charlie why did you make me dress up like this?'' She repeatedly asked.

Sara's POV

I had problems holding back a laugh because of Lyra's clueless statements, eventually she figured out to take the blindfold off as we shouted to her, ''Happy birthday!'' Lyra stood there with her mouth wide open and her grey eyes glancing at everyone but they stopped and stared at Alice whom I had been introduced to a few minutes ago, suddenly the birthday girl burst into tears and Alice took a step forward a hugged her which Lyra returned, we all exchanged glances except for Raina, Kai and Charlie who was still standing behind Lyra while waving her stub arm around needlessly, Lyra started to speak between sobs, ''I-I-I'm sorry mom-mommy. I-I didn't mean to k-kill da-daddy!'' Alice was her mother! That cruel person! I took a step forward but Raina put her arm in front of me, everyone suddenly looked to her, including Lyra and that person. '' Mama, never wanted to hurt me Sara,'' Lyra muttered but everyone heard her, ''Mama had to do it or I wouldn't be here today.''

Halia's POV

Zane and Emily came in holding a delicious looking cake; it was white and decorated around the sides with pink and purple icing and indigo icing saying, ''happy 11th birthday Lyra!'' The party suddenly came on, Alice left the room saying she was going onto the deck and leaving the party to us. Jay turned on the karaoke machine and Raina hit the music turning on Pixie Lott- It's all about tonight, on. I dragged Ivory over to the food table as I think she was planning her next Kai attack, but I lost my grip on her and she went over to Kai on the other side of the room, to my surprise she actually bowed in apologies! I looked at the food available, there were chocolate bars and other sugary snacks that had a small sign in them saying, ''Sara and Cole don't eat this stuff, we don't want extremely hyper people,'' me and Lyra tucked into some candy sticks (note- best candies ever!) until Jay came over holding a bright blue present with silver stars, ''happy birthday Lyra!'' He technically yelled making everyone look over at us, Lyra opened it to find a box of Cadbury chocolate and a bag of both Milkyway bars and KitKats! I'm guessing Jay didn't know what to buy and just got chocolate! Nya came up behide him holding a small box that was neon yellow and had a silver bow, Lyra opened it to find a silver charm bracelet with charms that showed our colour and element like there was a crescent moon that was indigo, that represented Lyra the indigo ninja of darkness and the moon! Lyra wasted no time in putting the bracelet on and wrapping her arms around that both of them in thanks.

Lyra's POV

Ivory came up holding 2 parcels and handed one to Halia as she went and stood next to her sister, Ivory held out a white present with silver stripes to me and Halia did the same with her's which was the same except it was pink. I took Ivory's first and found a pretty red and white checked dress inside, I placed it on the table while thanking her kindly and Halia then handed me her present which was a white wavy dress with a bright pink sash. I hugged them both and offered more candy sticks to Halia, which she kindly took. Sara came up and handed me a square shaped box in gold wrapping, inside was an Owl City CD, I then put in the stereo and turned on Fireflies.

May came up with 2 gifts, she first held out a blue one, ''the blue one's from me, the orange one is from April!'' She said with her trademark sly grin, I first opened May's gift which was a book titled, ''The World History Of Ninjas'' and when I opened April's present I found it was another book, ''The Great Orange World.'' Well that was her obsession. Lloyd, Cole, Emily and Zane came up together, Cole spoke first, ''this is from all of us,'' Lloyd handed me a red collar with a crescent shaped tag on it saying Nochas while Zane put a yellow pet carrier on the floor, I gave them a confused look until Emily opened the front hinge on the carrier and let a small black kitten with big brown eyes come out.

Emily's POV

Lyra's reaction was the best thing ever, she had brought her hands up to cover her mouth and her grey eyes were wide with probably shock. ''We were not sure what to get you,'' Zane started, ''then we pasted a pet store.'' Lyra had knelt down to stroke it and put the kitten's collar on, ''no one wanted this cat, but somehow I knew you would,'' I said as she picked the kitten who's name was Nochas up. I turned around to see Jay grab the microphone, ''well how about some karaoke!'' He said gesturing to Nya who was picking names from a hat, ''Raina, your up first!'' She yelled but no response came, everyone looked round the room, ''she said she was going out on the deck,'' Kai suddenly said, ''I'll go get her.'' As he left the room there were several oooooo's from everyone, Nya picked another name from the hat, ''Emily your turn.'' I felt my gears freeze for a few moment until I saw Zane and Lyra exchange glances, grab my right arm and open the panel to turn on my funny switch!

May's POV (Italics stand for April speaking to her sister)

This was just great; an Emily with her funny switch turned on is worst that Sara on more than 5 cups of sugar! _''Uh oh! Who turned on Emily's funny switch, she never does it herself! _ My sister suddenly cried, ''Lyra and Zane did it.'' I muttered back, Emily wasn't exactly like Sara on a sugar rush, she kinda acted like a drunk person, without the alcohol and stupid ness, she only walks and talks like one. ''Put on a random song!'' Emily said to Jay, she was even slurring her words, _''hey sis! You better get up there and turn her dang switch off!'' _ I did what my sister said by getting on to the 2 low tables being used as a stage, opening Emily's wrist panel and then turning her funny switch off. Emily seemed to realize where she was pretty quickly, I whispered in her ear what was happening and there was no backing out then turned around and walked to Zane and Emily, Zane looked pretty shocked, he obviously didn't know that would happen where as Lyra knew and she was trying to hold back a laugh while stroking a mewing Nochas, I whacked her lightly over the head while saying, ''what the heck were you thinking! You know Emily acts like a drunk person when her funny switch is on!'' The whole room burst into laughter while I grabbed a slice of fairy bread (note- it's like a slice of bread with butter and sprinkles, they have them in Australia but I only came to Australia in the last year so people in the UK may not have heard of them, I know I didn't) and looked up on the stage where Emily was with her face now blushing red, ''okay'' Jay started, ''I didn't know Emily was a robot but now she'll be singing Viva La Vida!'' Jay went soft on her, that's one of Emily's favourite songs! My sister started singing about fairy bread in my head, gosh did I make a mistake in eating this. The music started playing and Emily held the microphone towards her.

No POV

(Italics are the song, bold for what's happening around it.)

_I used to rule the world_ ** Everyone cheers**

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own._

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemies' eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

_Now the old king is dead, long live the king_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castle stands_

_Upon pillars of salt, pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing _**Emily's voice grows louder**

_Roman calvery choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword, my shield_

_My missionaries in the foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you go there was never_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become _**Emily starts to walk around the stage**

_Revolutionaries wait, for my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman cavalry choirs a singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword, my shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world. _**Zane grabs Emily's hand and pulls her down to kiss her.**

* * *

**Page? I'm a page break! And I dance, dance, dance and I dance, dance, dance**

* * *

Kai's POV

Raina was on deck, Alice had been found by Sensei Wu and they were now discussing about Lyra. I went up to Raina without making a noise so she didn't notice me, she was looking out at the forest where we had been not too long ago, for some reason she looked different, she looked younger, her hair was shorter and in length only came to her shoulders but still was platinum blond but for some sudden reason she had red highlights, her skin was paler almost white and she wasn't in her blue dress anymore, instead she was wearing a red football top and dark grey trousers. Her red highlight seemed to be getting longer by the second, I reached out to touch one only to find it was a liquid, blood. I turned Raina around quickly; she suddenly had a surprised look on her face that passed to me when I found her forehead was where the blood had come from, ''what happened Raina!'' I could feel the worry in my voice, ''we have to get you to the infirmary before-'' I was cut off by Raina shaking her head, ''Kai… D-don't you see?'' She asked quietly, ''I'm already dead…''

* * *

**Me- cliffhanger!**

**Raina- how long were you planning that?**

**Me- for about 5 minutes**

**Emily- Raina you know better than to ask that**

**Sara- yeah we all know that our lovely author doesn't plan and has a twisted mind!**

**Me- oh come on, I laughed at the end of Death Note! So what?**

**Lyra- and Cannad and Angel Beats… -_-**

**Me- point taken, don't forget Soul Eater!**

**Ivory- err yeah well, if you have a good song other than Viva la Vida could you please mention it in a review or you'll be listening to the author's taste in music.**

**Halia- which actually means no Justin Bieber or 1D but a bit of Big Time Rush!**

**April- a some other songs that may or may not bore you to tears**

**Me- hey! El Salvador by Athlete is a good song!**

**May- see what we mean! Please review!**

**Me- and save Ninjago from being replaced by Lego Friends in 2013 while your at it!  
**

_:_


	7. Chapter 7 Family matter

**Me- and we're back**

**Sara- you are not gonna make me sing!**

**Me- huh? Funny you sound like Raina**

**Emily- the author would like to thank the songs suggested to her but…**

**Lyra- her dad forgot to pay the Internet bill, (again) and the only website she can get on is ! So she doesn't know the lyrics or anything! **

**Me- but I will put in the songs suggested, **

**Raina- oh and the author doesn't own Ninjago but she does own us!**

**Me- Raina! Sara took your place in threatening me!**

**Raina- *runs to Sara with her golden fans* Sara! No one steals my place!**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, Chapter 7**

Raina's POV

I looked at the ground, blood dripped slowly off my forehead and onto the wooden deck, ''how?'' Kai mumbled, ''how are you already dead?'' My tears started the drip alongside the blood, ''I-I don't know'' I said, ''well I do know why I'm dead, but I don't know why I'm here now!'' Kai's hands went into my own and he pulled me into an embrace not caring about the blood, he whispered quietly into my ear, ''what happened?'' I pulled away from him and go to sit on the edge of the bounty and let my legs dangle off the edge; I tapped the area next to me to silently ask Kai to sit down which he did and once he did he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. I decided to start, ''I grew up in a seaside village, I was known throughout the town, I lived right next to the sea with my mom, dad, an elder brothers and a younger brother and a pair of younger twins, a boy and a girl. One day it was really sunny and my elder and younger, Sam and Chad went fishing on the beach. There was this huge apple tree in my backyard that was strong enough to hold me, so I climbed up to watch my brothers, my mom was in the garden pegging out clothes and my dad was playing with my younger siblings, Katia and John…''

_Flashback_

_Raina's POV_

''_Raina be careful,'' my mother said as she was pegging out the washing, ''I just want to watch Chad and Sam mom, I'll get down once I have!'' I said as I went further along the branch. My house stood looking at the beach but all the was stopping anyone from falling down the cliff below it was an extremely strong fence, ''Rainwa'' I heard my little brother say he had never been able to say my name correctly, ''you're over the edge Rainwa!'' I looked back to the garden, their stood my little brother John pointing at me with his wide blue eyes and his curly blond hair and wearing a bright blue t-shirt, next to him was Katia, she had red eyes like mine and her blond hair kept in pigtails, she was wearing a bright pink dress with a white top underneath, my mother was standing in the back, paralysed with fear, with her blond hair looking slightly messy and her blue eyes wide, my father had his hand stretched out to me, he had red eyes that were wide with fear and curly blond hair. I looked down to see the sharp cliff right below me, I went to grab my father's hand but it was too late, the branch broke… And I fell…_

_End of flashback_

I was still crying this time harder but Kai still had his arms around me and was slowly rocking me, ''h-how old were you Raina?'' he suddenly asked, ''about 10 years old, why?'' I looked up at him, ''was the village you lived in south of here?'' I nodded, ''then lets go!'' He picked me up bridal style and carried me to Flame who took off as Kai gave the word. We travelled for a good hour before we spotted some lights, Kai told Flame to land on a flat plain, which I recognized quickly, ''my home is just a short walk from here.'' I mumbled to Kai as he helped me off Flame, ''why do you change like that?'' He pointed to me, he meant how I go to how my body was the moment I died, ''I don't know, it happens every new moon, which is tonight.'' I linked arms with Kai and started walking down the not so busy street until we reach it, number 42, it still had it's sky blue paint work, even the car was still there, same number plate everything! Kai opened the gate and handed me a tissue for the, err blood. Before we knocked on the door I tried to wipe away as much as I could with no luck at all, I was bleeding too hard. Kai knocked on the door to get a 12-year-old girl, she had red eyes and shoulder length platinum blond hair and she was wearing a pale pink nightgown, Katia, a boy about the same age as her came up behind her, this boy had bright blue eyes and blond curly hair, he was wearing dark blue pyjamas with red racing cars on it, ''are you maybe Katia and John?'' Kai asked, they looked at his with shocked impressions before the nodded quickly, ''did you guys ever have a sister named Raina?'' They nodded again, ''is she here?'' They shook their heads, then exchanged glances and ran into what I remember to be the kitchen bringing out 2 more blond haired people, mom and dad while 2 more boys came down the stairs, my 2 other brothers Chad and Sam, Sam still had very tame hair which had now turned slightly brown and he was still lanky for an 18 year old and he was the only male other than dad to have red eyes, Chad had bleach blond hair and it was shorter now but he still had the same green eyes he got from my Grandfather, he had a much bigger and stronger build that Sam and even was bigger than me even though he is younger than me at 16. I was still hiding behind Kai so I ducked out to where they could see me, I heard my mother gasp and burst into tears, Katia seemed to be going out to hug me when the clouds started to come and covered the new moon, I suddenly changed back to myself, with waist length platinum blond hair without the red 'highlights'. I was also now wearing my blue party dress with black flowers, to my surprise Katia still came out and hugged me, followed by John and then mom. When they let go the beckoned me into the living room, Kai grabbed my hand a pulled me along.

The living room still had it's black leather sofas, stone fire place, TV and other wooden furniture, it was like I hadn't even climbed the apple tree but the picture frames had different faces than before, different memories, except one that was on the fireplace mantle. It was a family photo that was taken before I died. ''How are you still alive sis?'' I turned around to see it was Chad, who was sitting next to Kai, who spoke, ''I-I don't know.'' I sighed and sat down on the other side of Kai and lay my head on his shoulder, I then looked over to my Mom, Dad and Sam who were sitting on the other sofa and the Katia and John, who were sitting by the fireplace trying to get warm using the heat of the fire, suddenly I heard some loud flapping out side along with 2 shadows of what looked to be Flame and Mist who flew behind as we were coming here, we had sliding glass doors to the garden so we could see them. ''D-dragons!'' Katia shouted, I looked to Kai, ''that was Flame and Mist wasn't it?'' He nodded in agreement and we both went outside followed by my family, Kai looked at his watch, ''we've been gone for almost 3 hours now, we should be getting back.'' I nodded and turned back to my family, my mother and the twins were in tears as I hugged them goodbye, ''promise to visit,'' my dad said, Sam added in, ''and to write!'' But Chad was holding a blue gym bag, ''could you let me come to?'' I turned to Kai who actually nodded, I turned back to him to nod myself when Katia shouted out, ''mommy snakes!''

Me and Kai turned to see skales and a couple of other hypnobrie, (note- I think that's how you spell it!) ''Everyone,'' I started, ''get on to our dragons!'' My dad, Sam and John got on to Flame and Katia, Mom and a reluctant Chad got on Mist. ''Mist, Flame,'' I said to our dragons, ''if something happens fly my family to the bounty, you got that?'' Both dragons nodded in agreement, ''but what about you sis!'' Sam shouted out. Me and Kai exchanged glances and then shouted together, ''Ninjago!'' We spun ourselves into tornados and when we stopped we were both wearing out ninja suits, Kai got a golden sword in hand and I opened my fans and got ready to attack, suddenly skales said, ''look into my eyessss'' while rattling his tail, suddenly I had no control over my body and I started to attack Kai, I didn't want to hurt him, ''sorry about this Raina,'' he said to me as hit a pressure point on my neck and I fell asleep.

May's POV (italics for April)

Emily was now in the corner with Zane and yes, they were both hugging. ''I knew they were just perfect for each other!'' My sister squealed inside my head, Raina and Kai had probably gone to bed right now. Nya started to pick names from the hat again, ''okay Ivory, your up!'' The white haired girl's hair was slowly turning pink, hmm never seen that one. ''I think it means she's embarrassed or in loveeeee!'' And here comes my sister playing cupid again, ''don't do anything,'' I muttered quietly. Jay came up with the microphone again, ''Okay here's Ivory singing Blue Bird!'' That meant she would be singing in Japanese!

_No POV Italics for the song and bold for what's happening around it._

_Habata itara modoranai to itte_ **Everyone surprised on how strong her voice is.**

_Mezashita no wa_

_Aoi aoi ano sora_

_Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu_

_Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta_

_Anata e to daku kono kanjou mo_

_Ima kotoba ni kawatte iku_

_Michi naru sekai no yume_

_Kara mezanate_

_Kono hane wo kiroge tobitatsu_

_Habata itara modoranai to itte _**Ivory starts to walk around the stage**

_Mezashita no wa_

_Shiroi shiroi ano kumo_

_Tsukinuketara mitsukara to shitte_

_Furikiru kodo_

Aoi aoi ano sora

_Aoi aoi ano sora_

_Aisou sukita you na oto de_

_Sabireta furui mado wa kowareta_

_Miakita kago wa hora sutete iku_

_Furikaeru koto wa mou nai_

_Takanaru kodou ni kokyuo wo azukete_

_Kono mado wo kette tobitatsu_

_Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to itte_

_Izanau no wa_

_Tooi tooi ano koe_

_Mabushi sugita anata_

_No te mo nigitte_

_Motomeru hodo, aoi aoi ano sora_

_Ochite iku to wakatte ita_

_Soredemo, hikari wo oi_

_Tsudzukete iku yo_

_Habata itara modoranai to itte_

_Sagashita no wa_

_Shiroi shiroi ano kumo_

_Tsukinuketara mitsukara to shitte_

_Furikiru hodo_

_Aoi aoi ano sora_

_Aoi aoi ano sora_

_Aoi aoi ano sora. _**Everyone starts clapping like mad**

* * *

**Me- done!**

**Sara- huh? Your taste in music isn't that bad!**

**Me- Raina! Sara is provoking me instead of you!**

**Sara- hey wait it was a compliment!**

**Lyra- author…**

**Me- yeahhhhh**

**Lyra- disclaimer!**

**Me- Oh yeah! Thanks MyCreativity for Chad Oliver aka Raina's brother.**

**Raina- my second name is Oliver**

**Me- yep!**

**Raina- Ohhhhhhhh.**

**Emily- well while Raina is discovering her last name and the author is attemting to watch anime on the Internet again. -_-**

**Me- I want Anime!**

**Lyra- *pats author on the back* the Internet is down. Hey where she go?**

**Sara- *points to emo hut from Pani Poni Dash***

**Lyra- O.o**

**Emily- yeah well… Please review!**

**Raina- still need songs!**

**Me- we also need one more boy oc to be a ninja…**

**Lyra- she's still in the emo hut…**

**Raina- here's a template thingy if you want!**

**Name- **

**Age-**

**Appearance-**

**Element- **

**Suit colour-**

**Back story-**

**Sara- oh yeah, the colours Grey, dark blue, orange and icy blue are taken for future ninja!**

**Emily- and for the future ninja the elements metal, animals, dreams and music is taken!**

**Lyra- author why do you have a rabbit?**

**Me- this is a emo rabbit hutch…**

**Lyra- err I am kinda worried…**


	8. Chapter 8- More ninja!

**Raina- hola mis amigos!**

**Emily- bonjour!**

**Lyra- buenos dias!**

**Sara- why are you guys speaking in different languages? And where's the author anyway!**

**Lyra- *points to emo rabbit hut***

**Sara- she's still in there!**

**Raina- si**

**Sara- stop speaking Spanish!**

**Emily- ahem… disclaimer!**

**Sara- oh yeah, the author doesn't own Ninjago or Chad Oliver but she does own us.**

**Raina- *points to emo hut***

**Sara- oh and the emo hut is from Pani Poni Dash…**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, Chapter 8**

Halia's POV

My sister sang as good as ever! Nya went to pick another name from the bag, ''Birthday girl's turn,'' she shouted as Sara and May who was now holding Nochas, pushed her onto the stage. Lyra whispered something to Jay and he went and said, ''now here's the birthday girl singing, Lights by Ellie Goulding!''

Lyra's POV

_Normal, italics for the song, bold for the stuff happening around it. (Thanks lightfeather5632 for suggesting this song!)_

_I had a way then losing it all on my own_ **my voice was pretty high**_  
I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_  
_And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat_  
_And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine It when I'm alone_  
_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
_Calling, calling, calling home_  
_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine It when I'm alone_

_Home_

**Everyone starts clapping in time**

_Noises, I play within my head_  
_Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing_  
_And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept_  
_In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
_Calling, calling, calling home_  
_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine it when I'm alone_  
_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_  
_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home, home_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_

**Everyone claps**

I got off the stage shakily, I had never sung in front of anyone before, May gave me back Nochas, apparently to her I looked shaken up so she and I decided to go out on deck.

Ivory's POV

When Lyra left the room Nya went to pick another name from the hat, I looked up at the clock and started to get worried it had been about 3 hours since anyone had seen Kai or Raina, (note- if you don't get it, everything happening in Kai or Raina's POV is happening at the same time as everyone else's POV, confusing yes but still.) ''K Sara and Halia, you guys are up.'' Nya suddenly said, Sara half jumped on the stage, a duet? Great for my sister eh. Sara looked a bit too excited for my liking, I looked over to the chocolate bars WERE! Looks like Sara didn't listen to the signs a dug in anyway! Jay then came up, ''okay Halia and Sara will be singing Gravity Will Break Our Bones by Gentlemen Hall! (Thanks for the suggestion dixicorn)

* * *

_Song- Italics= Sara, Bold= Halia, underlined= both._

_Oh like rolling thunder_

_Falling from the sky_

_My only lover_

_Looked me in the eyes!_

**S-so tell me what's between us**

**I try but feel so useless**

**We wait, we change**

**I feel you fading slowly **

**We fall through space**

_**I can see your light from worlds away**_

**_Gravity will break our bones_**

_**Gravity will break our bones**_

_**Gravity will break our bones**_

_**But we don't need them when we're gone**_

**So cold, the wind is blowing**

**Pulling us apart**

**And for a moment**

**Letting down my guard**

**And suddenly see it**

I try but feel so useless

_Our words, our dance_

_Now seem so unfamiliar_

_When all has gone_

_I still see your lights from far away_

_**Gravity will break our bones**_

_**Gravity will break our bones**_

_**Gravity will break our bones**_

_**But we don't need them when we're gone**_

There's a storm in our life on the way

_I can see it in the setting sun_

_It's between you and I it's a moment away_

It's beyond the horizon There's a storm in our life on the way

**When all is said and done**

**With the clouds we'll be floating away **

**It's beyond the horizon**

_**Gravity will break our bones**_

_**Gravity will break our bones**_

_**Gravity will break our bones**_

_**But we don't need them when we're gone**_

Okay who wants to know what that was like, to put it in short, Sara can't sing! Proof? Let's see the number of people who covered their ears during her verse was, let see, all of us including Halia… Although Cole was hiding so she didn't see him cover his ears, what a nice guy eh.

Suddenly there were sounds of a dragon or 2 outside.

Lyra's POV

Flame flying towards the bounty with Mist not too far behind. On Flame was Kai who was holding an unconscious Raina bridal style and behind him were 2 blond haired boys and a blond haired man, on Mist was a blond woman who was a spitting image of Raina, a young blond girl and a bleach blond boy. Both dragons landed next to the bounty and it wasn't until they did that I noticed Kai was bleeding. Everyone from the party then came out and saw Kai carrying Raina off Flame, Emily's protective mode came on and she rushed to Raina's side with me, Sara and Ivory following, well Ivory was the medic rushing to Kai's side but still. Kai put Raina on the ground and then sat down himself, Ivory rushed to him with a first aid kit while Emily and Sara rushed to Raina and sat her up, but I however stopped mid-way to look at the bunch of blond people who had just gotten off the dragons, everyone from the bounty except for my mom, who stayed on the bounty and Sensei and Lloyd who were going toward the blond people, I ran to stand next to Lloyd at the same time spotting Sensei Wu carrying a golden foil, (note- the foil is the sword used in fencing, a sport that originated from France during the war.) I looked back up to the blond family and then saw Raina, who was wearing her turquoise ninja suit walking towards them, ''guys this is- this it my family.'' She paused for a moment before carrying on, ''there's something that I never told you guys and that is- that is that I died 7 years ago.''

Sensei Wu pointed to the boy with bleach blond hair and then beckoned him forward, as he came forward the foil in Sensei's hands started to glow, the glow felt fast but then slow like time was moving and then stopping. ''What is your name?'' Sensei suddenly ask, the boy turned to Raina who came up and linked arms with him, ''this is my Sensei, Wu,'' she started, she then gestured to me, Sara and Emily, ''and this is my other family, the people who looked after me and the people I also looked after for the past 7 years.'' The boy looked at all us in turn and then plucked up the courage to speak, ''I am Chad Oliver,'' he said, ''err Raina's younger brother.'' Getting over that this tall boy was younger that Raina, getting over that s-l-o-w-l-y… ''Very well Chad,'' Sensei said before shouting Ninjago and spun around Chad suddenly changing him into a grey ninja suit. ''You Chad are the grey ninja of time and user of the golden foil,'' Sensei spoke as he handed the foil to Chad, ''and now Charlie,'' Sensei then said turning around to where Charlie was standing, behind us. I got a small shock to find that Charlie wasn't in his normal plain brown t-shirt, cream shorts and trainers, instead he was wearing a dark blue ninja suit that had a long sleeve on the left arm and on his right arm his sleeve had been cut short so he didn't have some bit of loose material swinging around and although his clothes were different, his pet squirrel Jasper, who had been there the hold time, was still on his shoulder. Sensei suddenly had a golden staff in his hands, ''you Charlie are the dark blue ninja of animal and user of the golden staff.'' He said as he handed Charlie his staff.

* * *

**If I were an old school, 50-pound page break, you wouldn't hold me on your shoulder where ever you walked.**

* * *

Everyone now sat in the kitchen eating the cake Zane and Emily made for me, Raina and Chad said goodbye to their family before they were taken home on Mist and Flame while Midnight, my dragon, took my mom home, well to the nearest town really so she could do something with dad's body, Charlie, who was now sharing a room with Chad, was bouncing up and down greeting himself to everyone, including the people he already knows. He and Chad seemed to have become quite good friends even though they're like total opposites, Charlie is bouncy and hyperactive where as Chad seems more cautious and quieter. We had pretty much banned Cole and Sara from the cake because if they got hyper at this time they would never get to sleep, I will be sleeping in Emily and May's room, they share the room, as Sara and Cole had some how eaten a whole slice of cake before we even got to the kitchen!

It was almost midnight but me, Emily, May, who was starting to change back to April, Raina, and Nya were hanging out in Ivory and Halia's room, we had shut Sara in mine and her's room. After that the night was mostly about grinding Emily about Zane and Raina about her and Kai, she eventually spilled that they were dating right before I fell asleep with Nochas nuzzling me as he slept on Halia's bed followed by everyone else.

* * *

**Me- was that a good chapter or what!**

**Sara- what?**

**April- author! You're finally out of the emo hut! *Has sparkles all around her***

**Me- is Internet back up so I can watch anime yet?**

**May- yes but it's too slow to watch videos-**

**Lyra- nice! You made her go back in!**

**Raina- err guys she's got this white ghost thing coming out of her…**

**Ivory- probably her soul…**

**Halia- err well the author doesn't own any of the songs use in this chapter.**

**Charlie- I'm a ninja! I'm a ninja!**

**Emily- yes you are, oh yes! Please review!**

**Lyra- guys I think the author may be dead…**

**Raina- no that just her being emo.**


	9. Chapter 9- she's mad?

**Raina- hello!**

**Lyra- where's the author?**

**Sara- she's not in the emo hut!**

**Emily- oh dear, send out the search party!**

**Charlie- oh and even though the author isn't here she still doesn't own Ninjago or the character Chad Oliver**

**Ivory- yep she's definitely NOT in the emo hut! **

**Halia- or in bed…**

**April- we'll keep searching!**

**May- readers keep reading! **

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, Chapter 9**

Emily's POV

The bridge's alarm went off just as I was about to dig into some bacon! April's voice came on the loud-speaker, she and May had been helping out there, ''guys Serpentine are trying to get on the bounty!'' We all changed into our ninja suits to see Pythor, Skales and about 10 more Hypnobrie! Pythor was holding some kind of staff made of bronze and it had a gem in it that was no specific colours just many! ''Staff of time!'' Pythor started, ''many of these ninja have had bad pasts, chose the worst and use as many years as needed to recreate their nightmares!'' 6 lights suddenly came from this staff of time and started searching, the first one went straight to Ivory but the second skipped Halia and flew to Sara, 2 lights went and hit Charlie and Lyra in the chest. Another one flew off to April who had just came out of the bridge, the last one looked at me and I attemented to get to Zane but the light got to me first, I hit the ground and hard, I could hear Zane's monotone voice but I couldn't make anything out, I could hear the damn snakes slivering away as I fell asleep.

Raina's POV

I rushed to Emily's side as well as Zane, the light that hit her suddenly brightened as took over her body for a few seconds, when the light wore off she was wearing black leggings, a grey tee and she was barefooted, her dark brown hair was messier than normal and she had a grey wrist band on her right arm with the numbers 0124, the same numbers were on her neck, just below her chin and on her left ankle, she also had 3 visible marks on her body, 2 that were on her left shoulder and the right side of her face that looked to be caused by a knife and a 3rd degree burn on her right leg. Zane went and picked her up bridal style and headed inside while I went over to Charlie. He still had his loveable brown hair, he was wearing an England football top and dark grey track pants and white trainers that were slightly worn, the first major thing you would notice was that his right arm was fully intact, Charlie was just starting to wake up and the person who was sitting next to him was Lyra, she looked exactly like how I found her almost 6 years ago now, same clothes, same scar everything, she seemed wide awake and was helping Charlie get up. It was at this point I noticed that Kai, Jay and Chad had run off to the infirmary, Chad was carrying Ivory who was now about 10 years old and was wearing a dark purple sleeveless top and dark blue shorts, she also had sunny blond hair and Kai and Jay were trying to carm Halia down as she broke down crying on their way. Sara was being picked up Cole, she was now about 10 years old and she still had her dirty blond hair that was shoulder length, she was also wearing an old style white nightgown that buttoned up at around the collar, the most noticeable thing was that her torso was covered in blood as well as the soles of her feet, hands and hair, as Cole picked her up she opened her baby blue eyes and looked up at him, then started crying into his shoulder.

The last person who was hit was April, she was in the doorway to the bridge being helped by Nya, she was wearing a bright orange top, cream shorts and sandals, she had auburn coloured hair and next to her sat May, she had black hair and she was wearing pyjamas that were bright yellow and white daisies.

* * *

**Hello, my name is Page break I am eighteen words old and my occupation is to annoy you.**

* * *

We all now sat in the bridge except for Ivory, Sara, April and May as they were still in the infirmary. Halia had just carm down and being comforted by Nya and Jay. Cole, Kai, Lloyd and my brother were talking to Sensei, Lyra was hugging me and Charlie was looking at the radar map in awe and Emily was cuddling up to Zane but she seemed shaken up and afraid. Sensei suddenly spoke up, ''I know of this staff, the staff of time but I thought that it was destroyed many years ago.'' Lloyd came over to Lyra and started to play patty cake with her, ''there is only 1 way to verves this type of matter and that is to bring them to where they are suppose to be.'' And the award for the most cryptic sentence at the worst time goes to… Sensei Wu! ''Zane,'' I said turning to him who was still trying to carm Emily down, ''translation?'' He even took a few moments to understand what Sensei said! ''I think he meant that everyone who was hit with a light went back to a time that scared them and were-ever that time took place, we have to take them there.'' We all facepalmed ourselves except for Lyra, Emily, Zane, Halia and Charlie, Sensei nodded, ''yes, they will stay like this until we get them were they are suppose to be and then they must do whatever they did back then until the spell is broken.''

Zane's POV

Sensei then turned to Emily, ''Emily do you know the date or where you were before here?'' No response, ''Emily?'' Still nothing, ''0124?'' Emily's head shot up to look at him, ''yes sir?'' 0124, is that what Emily was called? ''Do you know where you were last 0124?'' She nodded, ''yes sir, I was at Ninjago Insane Asylum. I worked there but I was often locked in places, sometimes by accident other times on purpose.'' Everyone was staring at her by now. ''Well let's go there then!'' Jay shouted, we all ran to our dragons, I turned my shurikens into my motorcycle and jumped on, I was surprised when Emily jumped on behind me and wrapped her arms around me, ''you seem to be the kindest person here.'' She smiled at me sweetly when everyone sped or flew off in their vehicles or on their dragons. Before I started to drive Emily came up and whispered something in my ear, ''I didn't work there, I was the mad one.'' Then an insane laugh followed.

* * *

**Raina- well that's done**

**Ivory- we still don't know where the author is!**

**Me- *comes through door with dark purple hair instead of brown* Hiya!**

**Sara- author!**

**Lyra- why is your hair the same colour as mine?**

**Me- I went out and dyed it!**

**Emily- wow…**

**Me- is Internet back? Can I watch anime?**

**Halia- your dad tried ringing the Internet Company and he got a woman that didn't know English.**

**May- seriously!**

**Me- *back in emo hut* emo… Emo… Emo… Emo….**

**April- please review! **

**Sara- and we'll get the author out of the emo hut**

**Raina- that's not gonna happen**

**Me- writers block! Nooooooooooooo *cough* oooooooooo **

**Emily- oh no…**


	10. Chapter 10 Mad world

**Me- calling from the emo hut**

**Raina- it's the 10th chapter!**

**Sara- we'll try and make this good!**

**Lyra- come on author come out for the 10th chapter!**

**Me- okay!**

**Raina- huh? She's happy!**

**Me- I look like an anime character with purple hair!**

**Sara- err okay well we have our author! Now the disclaimer!**

**Me- I don't own Ninjago or the characters in it including Chad Oliver, he belongs to MyCreativity!**

**Lyra- readers keep reading!**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, Chapter 10!**

Zane's POV

Emily was the one locked in the asylum, so she was insane. I couldn't believe it, no, I didn't want to believe it. Ninjago Insane Asylum was located quite far up to the north of Ninjago and abandoned in the frozen wastelands, luckily we were quite close to the asylum than any of the others so that's why we went here first. Emily had her arms around me tightly and her face buried into my back, I saw a grey building with they others, all us ninjas except the others that were hit by the staff of time, they looked annoyed, ''hey Zane what took you so long?'' Jay asked with Cole, Raina and Chad nodding behind him, I was about to tell them what Emily had told them when Emily herself had already planted herself face first into the snow, everyone had turned to me for an explanation, ''Emily didn't work here. She was a patient here.'' Everyone suddenly had the most shocked faces, Raina and Kai were looking to me, then Emily and then to each other where as Cole, Jay, Halia (who had carmed down), Lloyd and Chad just stared at her before she got up, ran to me, linked arms with me and then walked me inside, closely followed by the others.

The building was still grey on the inside with threatening graffiti on the walls, Raina and Jay went left, Cole, Kai and Chad went right and me and Emily went upstairs. On the walls there was still graffiti, one of which had the same meanings, death this way, death through here, ect. Eventually we reached a sign saying, ''solitary confinement,'' I turned to Emily and she nodded, ''this is the place,'' she said before we walked into a hallway with many small rooms, some even as big as a small closet. Emily suddenly ran ahead of me, into one of the rooms labelled 0124 and shut the door. 0124! I looked through the small hole in the door, Emily was sitting directly in front of the door, ''Emily? Oh uh 0124?'' She looked up, it was just now that I was noticing her right eye was green and her left eye was grey, ''what happened with your left eye Em- I mean 0124?'' She shrugged and held her legs up to her torso and buried her face in her knees, I then sat down next to the door to Emily's cell. ''Zane? Zane where are you? Get me out of here please!'' As much as it pained me I still didn't know if this was the past Emily or the present one so I asked her a few questions, ''what happened the other night?'' I stood up so I could hear her answer, ''it was Lyra's birthday, I was the first one to sing, you and her turned my funny switch on then May turned it off.'' It was her, I opened the door to have jump out and hug me tightly, she was now in her silver ninja suit and her hair was brushed and tied into a high ponytail but her eyes stayed the same, ''It's been years since I've been here,'' she mentioned to me, ''and I'm still insane.'' she gave me a small laugh and we were walking out, ''you don't act insane, so why would you call yourself it?'' We got outside and she turned to me, ''because I've been holding myself back and stuff like that, now that the secrets pretty much out maybe a wouldn't have to act like a normal person anymore?'' I nodded in agreement just before she started rolling round in the snow while laughing, a bit like a maniac (note- I mean no offence to maniacs, I am probably insane and a I am defiantly a maniac myself.)

Everyone else came out eventually I looked at Emily, ''we're suppose to be breaking the spell-'' Cole started but was cut off by Emily waving at him, ''yeah yeah the spell has been broken Cole! But I wanna act like I should be and not holding back!'' I took a few minutes of explaining until everyone decided to go back to the bounty, Cole on Rocky, Raina on Mist with Chad, Kai on Flame and Lloyd on his dragon, Verde. I turned my shuriken into their motorcycle form and jumped on, I turned to Emily who was now climbing onto the motorcycle, she wrapped her arms around me and we set off again.

Emily's POV

Speed? Not my thing at all! I buried my head into Zane's back to stop me screaming, unfortualy I started crying instead. I felt us slowing down and eventually going to a stop, I lifted my head up, but not to see the bounty, to see Zane craning his head over his shoulder to look at me and he had such a worried look. ''I-I really don't like speedy things,'' I mumbled, as Zane jump off the motorcycle and held out a hand to me and helped me down, he then changed the motorcycle back into shurikens, linked arms with me and we started walking through the frozen wasteland.

It wasn't too far of a walk to the bounty, just over half an hour and we were robots we couldn't feel cold so we were fine. ''Who are we gonna help next?'' I said as a turned to Zane, ''whoever is the closest are easy to figure out,'' he replied in his monotone voice, ''Charlie then,'' I mumbled, ''he told me he lived a few miles south of here, in the White Nut Forest.'' I was actually about to jump into the snow when Zane pecked me on the cheek, we stayed there for a few minutes before I notice Rocky flying overhead. ''Okay lovebirds but we have others to deal with!'' I heard Cole shout above me, note to self- I eat Cole when I see him! Hey that was one of the reasons why I was in that asylum, I tried to eat people I didn't like! Not something I wanna keep as a habit…

Cole's POV

Zane and Emily climbed onto Rocky and Emily went straight to me and bit my shoulder, ''what the heck? Get off me!'' Zane had to pull her to get her off me and hold her down until we got to the bounty. Raina came up to me followed by Lloyd and Sensei Wu. ''Emily's back,'' I started, ''but she's insane-OW!'' Emily took another bite out of me, Lloyd started laughing and Sensei and Raina had shocked looks, how the heck was Emily biting through my armour?

Raina's POV

Emily just bit him… Wow… Zane started pulling Emily off him and then he went and carried her off to her room, Lloyd was having such a good laugh that it made Chad, Kai, Nya, Halia and Jay come out, ''what's so funny?'' Chad immediately asked, Cole groaned and said, ''Emily bit me.'' We all lost it, even Sensei started laughing, Charlie came out, he didn't know what was going on but he too started laughing until and a young voice came out of the speakers, May and April, still hadn't gotten used to them both being around. ''Um Nya? We have reached White Nut Forest,'' May said first before April came up, ''so all ninja assemble!'' Well she was peppy! I went off to Emily's room where I found the two 'Nindroids' as Jay has told me, kissing. I decided to leave them be since they didn't notice me and made up some excuse for them not coming, anyway I don't think Cole wants any bite marks.

* * *

**Me- END!**

**Lyra- okay now don't go back to the emo-**

**Sara- she's gone**

**Emily- why?**

**Raina- she hasn't gone without anime for a week ever!  
**

**Emily- author? *Knocks on emo hut* The Internet is back on.**

**Me- huh?**

**Raina- you're kidding!**

**Me- OH MY GOSH IT IS THANK YOU EMILY!**

**Lyra- YES we have the author out of the emo hut!**

**Me- oh I'll be writing in there from now on!**

**Lyra- well it's an improvement…**

**Sara- oh and important thingy!**

**Me- I'm going on holiday next weekend so no chapters**

**Emily- and school starts the day after she gets back so chapters will be coming in slower.**

**Me- I haven't told anyone at school about my hair!**

**Raina- great your anime friends will be happy (sarcasm)  
**

**Emily- please review!**

**Sara- and thanks for reading if you've stayed for all 10 chapters**

**Lyra-anything from you author? Oh darn**

**Raina- what?**

**Lyra- she's watching Umineko No Naku Koro ni…**

**Emily- it was only a matter of time…**

**Sara- that's our author…**


	11. Chapter 11 Ninja brothers

**Me- and we're back!**

**Raina- and she is out of the emo hut!**

**Lyra- well we're back to normal… Wait where's Emily?**

**Sara- still trying to take a bite out of Cole**

**Raina- o.k… Well disclaimer!**

**Me- I don't own Ninjago or the character Chad Oliver.**

**Raina- but she owns us.**

**Lyra- readers keep reading**

**Sara- and then you review!**

**Raina- pre warning! The author has writers block…**

**The Indigo Ninja, Chapter 11**

Raina's POV

All of us ninjas, Chad, Cole, Jay, Kai, Lloyd, Halia and Charlie. As I made up some excuse for Zane and Emily not coming, the truth seemed to pass pretty well! I have to say, White Nut forest is very beautiful, it's full of birch trees. I'm now wondering why Charlie left, well if he didn't we wouldn't have met him when Lyra and me were running from Lyra's father. We eventually reached an old house with a thatch roof, it looked pretty old and it also had ivy growing up it's white walls and a small vegetable patch to the left of the house which strangely had stuff like carrot and cabbages growing, wait how? That probably meant someone else was living here!

Charlie walked over to a large birch tree and I light suddenly took over his body for another few seconds, when the light wore off Charlie was again in his dark blue ninja suit and his golden staff tied to his back and his right stub arm was back, he didn't seem to know where he was for the first few minutes before he looked over to us, Halia jogged over to him and explained what happened, as she was explaining there was shock coming onto his face slowly.

When Halia had finished I turned to everyone else who seemed to want to go a return the others back to normal. We were all about to turn around when Charlie ran around to the front door and started knocking on it, when he got no answer he moved to the 2 right most windows, then the window to the left, basically if he was trying to get someone's attention and failing. He was just going to go round the left corner, probably to knock on more windows when instead he bumped into a teal hair boy who was going round the same corner, the boy's hair was kept in a low pony tail and he had a left green eye and a right abnormal purple eye, along with that he had pretty pale skin but it wasn't as pale as Lyra's skin, he was wearing a light brown t-shirt and dark blue denim dungarees with a pocket at the front holding things like a lead pencil and red note pad which fell out with the collision, he was also wearing dark green Wellington boots and was carrying a red bucket that had some chicken feed and when I say was I mean it was now scatted across the floor.

The teal haired took one look at the dark blue ninja who had bumped into his and suddenly shouted, ''Onii-Sama!'' Honest to say I didn't know Charlie had a brother, he actually never told anyone about his family. ''Everybody this is Nathan, my younger brother!'' Nathan didn't seem to be listening, he was trying to scoop the chicken feed back into his bucket, me, Halia and Chad went over to help him and Charlie ducked down and did the same thing, well as much as he could do with the one hand, though I couldn't help but notice Nathan wouldn't make eye contact with his brother. We had managed to collect most of chicken feed while Jay, Kai and Cole walked over to the chicken hut that was just next to where all the vegetables were growing, Nathan then walked over next to them, followed by his brother, and then started feeding it to the chickens.

The teal haired boy actually let us help him but he seemed more distant when his brother asked about helping though. When all the feed was given to the chickens Nathan actually turned to his brother and acknowledged him for the first time that day, lifted the bucket, swiped it over Charlie's head and then walked off towards the house. An angry Kai then came over to the teal haired boy, turned him around and gave him a wack on his cheek; it gave a loud slapping sound and it left a large red mark over Nathan's face. The boy collapsed onto his knees and started crying loudly! Kai looked like he was gonna give him another wack, I was just about to step forward to stop him but Charlie got there first and used his good arm to grab Kai's own. ''What the heck Charlie?'' Kai started, ''he just hit you with a bucket!'' Charlie looked to the ground but still had a tight grip on Kai's wrist. ''It's my fault anyway,'' Charlie mumbled, letting go of Kai and then helping his brother, who was still in tears, up, then beckoned up to a picnic table where he sat his younger brother down.

Charlie's POV

The others came over behind us. Nathan still had tears running down his face, Kai must of hit him pretty hard. I turned to the other guys who were looking at me, ''my brother hit me cause I didn't protect him!'' I started half laughing at their confused and puzzled faces, ''haven't you ever wondered why I only have half of my right arm?'' They all nodded slowly at their own paces, ''some of those skeletons from the underworld came her and set a bomb at that tree where I turned back to normal, me, Nathan here and our mom and dad were having a picnic that day right next to that tree, none of us spotted the bomb, I dragged Nathan off to see the chickens in their pens and the bomb went off, taking out parents with it.'' My brother then piped up, ''my brother lost half of his right arm, where as I-'' He stopped to take his boots off, revealing the fake robotic ones which acted as replacements, ''I ended up losing both my legs.''

''We should get back to the bounty!'' I said as happily as I possible could and gave a pretty fake smile, well that's all I ever give, fake smiles. It seemed to do the trick as always and my brother gave a nod, ''I have to get back to the, the err-'' He had obviously completed his work for the day, ''err, I-I will be watering the- the –the,'' he kept stuttering like mad, ''Oh! Why don't you all come for tea? There is more of you, right?'' I turned to the others who were all nodding, I then turned back to my brother and nodded as well, his face almost immediately lit up.

Stop… Page break time!

Halia's POV

We all arrived at the Charlie's old home wearing our casual clothes. (Nya wearing her normal clothes and so was Sensei Wu and Lloyd with his black top with the skeleton ribs on it and Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane wearing the clothes they wore when they met Cole's dad in the episode The Royal Blacksmiths.) I was wearing a white tee, blue denim jeans and a green fleece, my sister, who was still a 10 year old with sunny blond hair with waist length and still was wearing the things she appeared in, she was standing next to me. Emily had linked arms with Zane, she was wearing brown jeans, white trainers and a grey top with a colourful peace-sign on the front, she had her hair flowing down her back and her bangs framing her face and Raina was standing with Kai, she was wearing a white tee with word on it that were in French and blue jeans, Sara was a little harder as well as Lyra, we had to go out, search Nya's closet and went to jumble sales to find them some clothes, for Sara we had found a light blue top with a hood and black shorts and for Lyra we found a pale pink summer dress with fireflies on the skirt, Chad was standing next to the 10 year old Ivory, he was wearing blue jeans and a black jacket and lastly Charlie, who was right in front of the door was wearing a light brown top and cream shorts with worn trainers. Charlie knocked on the door for the teal haired boy to come out, he was now wearing a light blue top and cream shorts, he was wearing socks so most of his robotic feet couldn't be seen but since his legs up to his knees were fake he could only cover up to his ankles. He beckoned us inside and led us to the dining room where he had set up a really sweet dinner; there was salad, cheese, crackers, sardines, sausages and French onion dip. ''How cute, you didn't seem to have any trouble, did you?'' Nathan shook his head, ''it's pretty easy, well err sorry about the no meat thing, I'm a vegetarian so there's no meat in this house.'' He smiled sweetly.

The dinner was delicious though despite the lack of meat, it was also found that the only drinks Nathan had were blackcurrant juice, water and milk. I found that Sensei had brought something along with him in a black suitcase thing; it was way too big to be a thank you present for the invitation, so maybe Nathan is a ninja as well. When Nathan went to the kitchen to get a strawberry shortcake Sensei brought the suitcase up and opened it to reveal a golden short sword that lit up the moment Nathan came in, when the light went away the teal haired boy looked like he was just about to drop the cake, instead his robotic feet kicked a potted plant over, Nathan looked at it sadly before Sensei said, ''you know you can fix it, Ninja of Physics.'' We all looked at Nathan before he gave a quick nod, lay the cake on the table, turned round and held out his hand and the potted plant came flying into his hand all intact. Sensei shouted 'Ninjago' and spun himself into a tornado to do the usual routine of changing the new ninja suddenly into a their new ninja suit, Nathan seemed to see this coming and stepped out of the way, out of the corner of my eye I could see everyone's confused faces, I looked at Nathan who was shaking his head. ''N-no,'' he mumbled, ''I don't wanna…'' He then ran out the house and into the forest, followed by his brother.

Me- done!

Nathan- hooray!

Raina- huh? Oh Nathan's here!

Emily- well he is pretty much the author's best friend!

Lyra- oh yeah…

Sara- well please review!

Me- oh and tell me how well I write even though I have writer's block!

Nathan- thanks for reading!

Lyra- yeah! Huh where'd they go?

Raina- off to watch anime…

Sara- like two peas in a pod…


	12. Chapter 12 Another potencial unlocked

**Me- hello!**

**Nathan- chapter 12!**

**Lyra- these guys are acting way to peppy…**

**Emily- well… Disclaimer!**

**Raina- the author doesn't own Ninjago or the character Chad Oliver.**

**Sara- now readers keep reading and then review!**

**The Indigo Ninja, Chapter 12**

* * *

Emily's POV

Charlie and Nathan had been gone for about half an hour, in that time Cole had dug into the cake, followed by Sara. Now the pair were running about the garden, extremely hyper. Lloyd was with his uncle looking at the golden short sword, Kai and Jay were talking to Raina, with a silent Lyra hugging her and Nya while sitting at the table while Halia and the 10 year old Ivory were looking at a shelf with origami cranes of all different colours and me and Zane were watching Sara and Cole run around the garden. Suddenly we heard a loud scream and I was the first one out the door and to run in the direction of the noise with the other's following behind closely. We eventually came to the very edge of the cliff with Charlie reaching off it for something with his full hand, using his stub arm to hold himself to safety but his eyes were wide with fear and looking at a large black bear. ''It's okay Mr Bear,'' Charlie made his voice as carm as possible, ''I won't hurt you,'' that seemed to do the trick as the bear stomped off and Charlie directed his attention downwards while I took a step forward only to see Nathan, who was crying his eyes out in fear, hanging onto his brother's hand for dear life! The problem was that he was slowly falling but his brother couldn't hold out another hand to help. I bent over and stretched out my own hand to help but it was too late, the teal haired boy slipped from his brother's hand a fell.

I turned to Charlie who was now turning transparent. Suddenly he jumped off the cliff and adjusted himself in the air so he could grab on to his brother. I didn't realise how far I was leaning off the edge I was so was surprised when Zane grabbed onto me, I felt the tears run down my cheeks and Zane brought me into an embrace.

Raina's POV

Lyra suddenly let go of me for the first time since we got there and walk up to the edge of the cliff; a light suddenly took over her body and when it wore off she was no longer a sad 5 year old, she was now 11 with dark purple hair that was now almost halfway down her back and she was wearing her indigo ninja suit, she was confuse and was looking around until she eventually ran to me.

A transparent eagle came overhead and landed in front of us holding Nathan, who was still slightly crying, the eagle placed Nathan down on the ground and then landed itself, just before the bird turned back into the dark blue ninja, who soon fainted to the ground.

* * *

**Hello I'm a page break, you may continue reading… now!**

* * *

Lyra's POV

''Does anyone want to tell me how one moment we are fighting snakes on the deck of the bounty and then the next thing I know I'm on the edge of the cliff at tea time?!'' (Note- imagine her asking this in an English accent, I've been watching Black Butler and that's the way I argue anyway.) Everyone around me were exchanging glances, the only ones who were not here were Charlie, who was still unconscious, Sensei Wu and Nathan, who I am suddenly told this Charlie's younger brother! Just then Sensei came back through the door with Charlie, who was dressed in blue and white pyjamas and Nathan who was dressed in a dark green ninja suit, ''hey I thought you turned down being the ninja of some sort of science and ran out the door!'' Chad suddenly exclaimed, the teal haired boy flinched, held out his hand towards the bleach haired boy and flicked it upwards sending Chad up to the ceiling! ''Yes I did turn down the option for becoming a ninja, but now you obviously see otherwise!'' The dark green ninja, when he was introduced to me, Nathan seemed like a pretty polite boy but now he was a rational, stating the obvious brat! He turned to me, ''if you hang your mouth open like that I shall through bread crumbs init,'' he said, I was just now noticing he spoke in an English accent slightly like Ivory and Halia's, ''also it's rude to stare.'' I lost it.

Halia's POV

Lyra walked over to Nathan with her fists clenched, I had a feeling what would happen next, she punched him while shouting many things that may not have had foul words init but I won't repeat it due to amount of anger it. Cole and myself had to pull them away from each other as Nathan decided to shout comebacks that were just as angry. Sensei cleared his voice to draw attention; somehow it made the 11-year-old dark purple hair girl and the 13-year-old teal haired boy shut up. ''Has anyone other than Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane and Charlie unlocked their true potential?'' Sensei asked with a stern look, I was holding onto Lyra's arm just in case she went for Nathan again when Raina went up to Lyra, grabbed her arm and pulled it up in the air. I looked round to everyone, all except Raina, Charlie and Kai had confused faces on them and Lyra was shaking her head, ''Lyra summoned her true potential when she killed her father, but…'' she paused for a moment, probably realized that she never told anyone that Lyra killed her father, ''but she actually unlocked or could summon her true potential when she was 5 years old, she proved this when she shot a flaming arrow to set the forest ablaze when we were running from her father.'' Suddenly a small alarm went off, Nya went over to see what it meant, ''guys we're directly above Sara's hometown!''

We all got ready to go to an inn where there was bloodshed, kidnappings and where a young girl lost her family… Wait why am I sounding so deep!

* * *

**Me- I've been watching to much Black Butler that it cause my fan fiction to become deep at the end…**

**Raina- well it didn't make much difference; you speak in an English accent anyway!**

**Lyra- well please review**

**Emily- and then keep reading!**

**Sara- am I just getting left out? -_-  
**


	13. Chapter 13- Dynamite kid?

**Me- chapter 13!**

**Raina- let's hope it's not unlucky!**

**Lyra- okay now the author doesn't own Ninjago or the character Chad Oliver.**

**Emily- also the author would like to thank the anonymous reviewer called MarshmellowLover for the very detailed review!**

**Sara- the author says she will try and change!**

**Me- except what's a Mary-Sue? And with problem 3, I don't understand what you meant.**

**Emily- readers keep reading and then review…**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, chapter 13**

* * *

Lyra's POV

Nathan and me still weren't getting along, still he was a brat! We used our dragons to get to the mountain village below us, Raina probably thought it was funny to have me and Nathan on Midnight together while she herself went on Mist with Sara, as we were flying down Emily and Lloyd went either side of me, Emily's dragon was named Raven and she was silver a black wings and Lloyd's dragon was Heroic, who was pretty much every shade of green I could think of with lime green wings. Chad was on his dragon, Azul, who looked a lot like Rocky but in grey, white and silver, we left Charlie at the bounty with Sensei Wu and the others.

We eventually reached an unkept field and it appeared that Sara's hometown was now empty and deserted except for a few rats or stray cats. At some point we saw a broken, wooded sign with large black letters saying 'Merry Inn'. Sara quickly ran inside followed by Cole and Raina, leaving me and the other ninja outside.

Emily's POV

We all waited outside the inn for Raina, Sara and Cole to come back outside, Kai, Jay and Chad were trying to look through the dirty window to the right of the door, while Halia, Zane and Lloyd were trying to keep Nathan and Lyra apart to avoid argument, I suddenly spotted a dark alleyway next to the inn, seems my curiosity got the better of me cause I took a few steps in, I could hear something in front of me that sounded bigger than a rat or even a stray cat. I reached out my hand and lowered in so I could hit whatever was in front of me and took a couple more steps. My eyes adjusted to the darkness in the alley and I saw a young boy dressed in a worn yellow tee and dark denim jeans, what ever my hand hit was the boy's thick dirty blond hair that slightly hid a pair of bright bluey-green eyes.

This boy would have to be the only person I have seen in this town, I held my hand out for him to grab it, I pulled him up and took out to the others, who all stared at him for a while before the trio we were waiting for came out of the broken down Inn, Raina seemed no different than before she went inside but Sara was in Cole arms crying her eyes out. She was now her correct age again, wearing her ninja suit and again had dirty blond hair with light green tips.

Halia's POV

I got over the street kid Emily came out with and the crying Sara quickly because of sudden noises behind us, Serpentine! We were somehow surrounded without us ninja noticing! On the roofs of houses Venomari and Hypnobrai and Constrictai were burrowing out from under the ground. We were all just reaching for our weapons when the street boy shooed us down, ''we don't need weapons,'' he said, ''not if we has this stuff.'' He didn't really speak with proper vocabulary, but as he said this he went and pulled out a couple of sticks of dynamite!

* * *

**Me- woo chapter 13 done without a hitch!**

**Raina- sorry for the short chapter  
**

**Emily- the author is coming down with some thing, again...  
**

**Sara-the author would again like to thank MarshmellowLover for his/her's review!  
**

**Lyra- so please review!  
**

**Me- and thanks for reading! Sorry about my writers block, somehow im up till midnight trying to write...  
**


	14. Chapter 14 New and missing

**Me- back again!**

**Emily- chapter 14!**

**Sara- the author now knows what a Mary-Sue is!**

**Raina- and is trying to work on her problems…**

**Lyra- now the author doesn't own Ninjago or the character Chad in it.**

**Me- and the street kid cause that's actually my brother. What? He wanted to be in it!**

**Sara- readers keep reading and then review. Man do we overuse that…**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, Chapter 14**

Raina's POV

Okay now where did this kid come from and why the heck does he have dynamite on him! The blond kid had already tossed the dynamite stick to a bunch of stupid snakes who were now tossing it around to each other before it eventually blew up. ''Honestly I didn't think snakes were that stupid,'' the kid mentioned to himself while tilting his head slightly.

Sara suddenly spoke up, luckily she wasn't crying anymore so I could hear what she was saying, ''this town was abandoned after some murders and became a minefield!'' I do hope that she didn't mean there were land mines in the ground, the kid was now going through some boxes, lighting more dynamite he had gotten from the damn things and the chucking them to more Serpentine until we were pretty much done.

Sara's POV

We all started to make our ways back to the dragons while Cole explained everything to me, for some reason Emily was bringing the street kid along. It got to a point until we got to the dragons when Chad turned round and decided to say, ''why the heck are we bringing the street kid along with us?'' The dark haired girl giggled and replied, ''well he's in the prophecy!'' The rest of us exchanged confused glances, ''well I was mucking around the bounty,'' Emily started, ''and I came across some scrolls, like the one that told the prophecy of the green ninja!''

Flashback Emily's POV

_I stepped into a room with shelves with scroll after scrolls; I opened the one closest to me that said stuff about the green ninja, Lloyd. Nya had already explained Lloyd's destiny to me so I moved on, I found a scroll about Sara and another about Ivory and Halia, why the heck were these scroll in different languages? My system didn't know this. Then I came across one talking about 2 more ninja that showed up for important battles, one, the ninja of chemistry, would prefer to use explosives than weapons, I looked to a small painting of a short yellow ninja with a slightly smaller cyan ninja, I read what was next to the cyan ninja, the other, the ninja of alchemy, would be skilled as a medic and could create any potion or poison ever. More ninja then, I moved to another scroll and saw an indigo ninja, Lyra, except she was with a purple ninja, I started to read what was on the page. The indigo ninja, the ninja of darkness and the moon, would meet the purple ninja of the void and travel to the underworld to help stop the green ninja from defeating the Lord Garmadon, so Lyra isn't on our side? Shit... Just then Sensei came in the room, he asked me to never tell the others about what I read unless I came across one of the ninja, but only tell them that ninja's prophecy._

_End of flashback_

Halia's POV

A ninja of chemistry that uses explosives, yep that explains why that short battle just happened. I got onto my pale pink and violet dragon named Rosa while everyone else got on there own, the street kid went onto Raven with Emily, I was just about to ask the kid's name when Nathan piped up on Midnight, ''hey where's Lyra?'' I looked over to him and then around to all of us and she actually wasn't there!

We all started to look around, calling Lyra's name. I'm pretty sure a lot of us, as well as myself, were worried that she wasn't kidnapped by the snakes, I'm pretty sure a handful of them did slip away. Eventually Cole called us back, which was probably the best idea since it was getting dark but Sara and Raina started protesting, honestly I'm surprised that Emily's protective switch didn't flick, she didn't even search, she just stayed on Raven with the street kid while speaking to Zane.

Lyra's POV

I could hear my sister's protestations even from here, but I continued to follow the person I had just met, for some reason I was slowly forgetting about how kind everyone from the bounty was. I looked back to the person I was following, she had stopped at the foot of a hill and started to open a portal to probably the underworld, ''how did you do that?'' I said as I looked her in her blue eyes behind a purple mask. ''I've lived in the underworld most of my life, it's pretty easy to get in!'' The purple figure had a slightly high but bland voice, it was pretty clear that this was a girl.

I took off my mask to signal her to do the same, the purple ninja had dark reddish purple hair, that looked clearly dyed, kept into a ponytail and along with that was her sun-kissed skin and pretty much dead looking eyes which completed a dead, bland look. The girl held out her hand to shake with me, ''I'm Eleanor, you?'' I grabbed her hand, ''Lyra.''

* * *

**Me- done!**

**Nathan- are you seriously gonna put your brothers in this...**

**Me- ya! They wanted to be in it!**

**Raina- also the author isn't too well so she's started to slow and skip days she was gonna post chapters.**

**Emily- still working on problems we have with the fanfic from a really good review**

**Sara- so to finish that, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15- A different side

**Me- and we're back**

**Sara- huh? Oh yeah!**

**Raina- Lyra still not found**

**Nathan- the author doesn't own Ninjago or the character Chad'**

**Me- or my brother!**

**Emily- readers keep reading and then review! We keep using that…**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, Chapter 15**

* * *

Lyra's POV

The underworld seemed much more homely than the normal world, it was as dark as night except it was day. Eleanor grabbed my hand and started pulling me along the dark world until we got to some sort of temple cross with a castle, she knocked on the door and it was opened by a skeleton who quickly let us in. Eleanor led me to a door where she stopped me, ''you stay here, Lord Garmadon is in there and I'm going to tell him you're here.'' She then went in, leaving me outside. The skeleton that let us in came over and introduced himself as Nuckal, we ended up talking about rock donuts! Eleanor eventually came back out and walked me down the hallway and into another room.

This room had 2 beds, 2 vanities and 2 chests of draws, Eleanor slumped down on one bed with dark purple covers while pointing to the other which had blood red covers, ''that's your bed, we'll be room-mates from now on!'' Even though she seemed to be slightly more cheerful her voice still had a blank tone to it. I lay down onto my new bed and looked to Eleanor, she was already asleep, her strange coloured hair covered her left eye and the rest was sprawled around the bed, I lay my head on my new pillow and went to sleep myself.

Raina's POV

Lyra still hadn't been found, I stared down at my fish, even though Zane made dinner I couldn't seem to eat it, and that's saying something! Sara was to the right of me, she pretty much snapped when we forced her to come back to the bounty and stopped talking and next to her was Cole then Lloyd, who both seemed upset and then to the left of me was Halia and Ivory, she was still a 10 year old, we were going to the twins old home later tomorrow. Now they were both upset. I looked up to everyone else on the table, they all looked sad especially Nya who looked like she was about to cry and the street kid was next to her, he was now wearing a black tee and grey track pants, he had introduced himself as Oliver and was now playing with some kind of gold claw things on his hands, I then decided to look at the other side of the table where Lloyd, Zane, April and May's shocked or upset faces sat but Emily and Sensei, who were there as well, didn't look sad one bit! Sara seemed to notice that Emily wasn't upset and she said something for the first time in hours! ''Emily why aren't worried about Lyra!'' Well she shouted but still.

Sensei then cleared his voice to get the attention he soon after got, ''Emily you may tell everyone here what Lyra's destiny is.'' He soon after said, the brown haired girl lowered her head, ''the- the indigo ninja, Lyra, is suppose to meet the purple ninja of the void and- and-'' Emily raised her head; she looked as if she was about to cry! ''Lyra is going to help stop Lloyd from defeating his father!'' As soon as she said that Emily burst into tears and ran out of the room, closely followed by Zane. She must have been trying to keep her tears in the whole time.

Halia's POV

Please say she was joking, please say she was joking! But when the heck did Emily have a _good_ sense of humor! Lyra has to stop Lloyd, does that mean kill him or something? I looked around at everyone, Sara looked angry and she was crying at the same time, I looked down to Ivory, she still had her golden sunny blond hair, she was also crying slightly.

Sara suddenly threw her fist down onto the table, and hard, April and May suddenly jumped and yelped at the sudden anger wave from the bronze ninja. ''Are any of us gonna change sides?'' Lloyd suddenly asked, Sensei just nodded, ''which one of us!'' Sara shouted suddenly, it was easy to tell she was upset, Sensei looked her in the eye and said, ''you will find out eventually Sara.'' Seems like she lost it, Sara just burst into more tears and ran out the room. I decide to follow her and all the way to now her own room and I started knocking on the door- for like 10 minutes before I gave up.

Emily's POV

My mind kept flashing back to when I last saw Lyra, just after Oliver threw round all the dynamite and chase off or killed a load of Serpentine I watched out of the corner of my eye Lyra go up to the figure dressed in purple and run off with the ninja, I don't know why I didn't stop it, I have always been someone who didn't want to interfere for some reason. Suddenly there was knock on the door and a monotone voice after, ''Emily? Can you let me in?'' I got up off my bed and walked around the bright pink sleeping bag, courtesy of Halia, as April and May had somehow split up and they ended up swapping over every night.

I eventually got to the door and opened it to reveal Zane with a pretty worried expression with him, I let him inside and he sat down on my bed, I sat down beside him and lay my head on his shoulder and felt his arm go around my waist, I looked up to him, still a worried face with him. ''I'm fine, just upset,'' I then heard banging on the door and then Jay's voice, ''Zane? You in there?'' April's voice cut in, ''Emily me and May need to get in!'' Zane then got up and opened the door like how a doorman would for May and April to run in and then he went out to join Jay. May jumped onto the bed and April snuggled down in the sleeping bag and was just went to sleep.

* * *

**Me- done!**

**Sara- okay the author is going on holiday over the weekend so no chapters then**

**Raina- the author would like to thank all the reviews, as they have been so nice!**

**Emily- err then please review**

**Me- oh tomorrow is Friday so I might get in a short chapter!**

**Nathan- how come it's only ever us?**

**Me- I dunno, well it cant be Lyra she's in the underworld**

**Raina- then how are you here? You put yourself in the story.**

**Emily- who wants to have a guess who the author is! **


	16. Chapter 16- Hit

**Me- hello again!**

**Sara- *claps***

**Raina- the author doesn't own Ninjago or the characters Chad or Oliver**

**Emily- so readers keep reading and then review!**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, Chapter 16**

Lyra's POV

Mental note, thank Eleanor for doing this. Eleanor was trying to dry my hair with towel while I played with a pink hairbrush in my hands, Eleanor took the towel off my head and took the brush out of my hands and started to style my hair. ''All done!'' She suddenly said, ''I'm gonna get changed,'' we both cleared up the hair before she left the room, I decided to look in the mirror but not for an 11 year old ninja to look back, instead a 15 year old with short black hair with layers and red eyes was there. I had managed to change my age thanks to having some tomorrow's tea but I have no idea why I have red eyes suddenly. Eleanor came back into the room, she was wearing black shorts, black shoes and a dark purple sleeveless top and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, I then looked down at myself, I was wearing an indigo short-sleeve top with a black skirt, indigo leggings and black shoes.

''Okay remember the plan Lyra,'' Eleanor said and we were walking the through the hallway, I nodded, ''get to the ninja and take a load of the prophecy scrolls.''

Raina's POV

We were all training on the deck while the bounty was moving, we were having a team battle thing, I was with Emily, Charlie, Chad and Jay and we were all facing the other team made up of Kai, Cole, Nya using her samurai weapons and Zane. April and May had pretty much learnt how to fly the ship and Halia was giving them directions, Sensei was well drinking tea on a blanket with Ivory, Oliver and Lloyd doing the same and Sara, still looking upset. We had kinda forced her outside by Cole and Jay picking her up despite her protests.

Suddenly April ran out of the bridge and started shouting, ''everyone! We're here!'' Just then Nya went into the bridge as we ended our group battle, I'm pretty sure my team won. The bounty slowed down and all us ninja and Ivory jumped off and landed in trees, except Charlie who managed to call up an eagle to help him. We all had to climb down the trees we landed and jump onto the grass below, I was one of the last of us to get down but Ivory and Halia seemed to have problems getting down. Halia eventually got down, apparently she got stuck in some vine and it took another few minutes until Ivory got down and to everyone's surprise she wasn't a 10 year old, she was now err 16 but she still looked 14 and was wearing a brown ninja suit with green highlights, she flipped her hood off and somehow she still had long waist length hair with no ringlets and her hair was still a golden brownish colour with bleach coloured highlights and she was looking at us with a confused look on her face.

Halia's POV

''Why are you guys staring at me like that?'' My sister asked, I walked up to her, ''um sis? You know that curse that caused our hair colour to suddenly change?'' She nodded slowly, ''well somehow it's broken for you.'' Her eyes widen and she grabbed a load of her hair and looked at it, ''h-how?'' I heard her mutter, ''I have no idea, when we were facing Pythor, Skales and a few other Serpentine and you were turned back into a 10 year old.''

We all were now sitting on the ground in a circle, Ivory seemed to be getting how she was transformed into a 10 year old, slowly. My sister reached out to a blue flower that was clearly sick and somehow took its entire colour away- well her element is death. We all heard noise from the bushes and took up our weapons and got into our fighting stances when 2 girls came out, one had a strange coloured hair tied into a high pony tail and bluey green eyes that gave a pretty dead look this girl looked about 13 or 14 years old, the other was about the same age and had short black hair that came halfway down to her neck and red eyes, for some reason she seemed familiar, ''who are you?!'' Sara suddenly shout, the first thing she had said all day! ''Don't you recognise me?'' I looked at the black hair girl who spoke, the same girl smirked, ''I am Lyra, the indigo ninja of darkness and the moon!'' That's why she looked familiar! ''And I am Eleanor,'' the other one started, ''purple ninja of the void.''

Lyra drew her bow and shot an arrow while Eleanor made some kind of portal, ''we'll be taking a few scrolls now,'' Lyra said as they went through, ''I may send a get well soon card!'' Before I could figure out what she meant I turned to what Lyra's arrow hit, Sara…

* * *

**Me- okay done!**

**Raina- huh aren't you on holiday?**

**Me- leaving in a few minutes!**

**Nathan- anyone want to have a guess on which character the author has put in is actually her? **


	17. Chapter 17 Ninjas of music and metal?

**Me- I'm back early! And I must write!**

**Raina- is writing suppose to be addictive? The author has been doing fanart or something for her own fanfic!**

**Emily- okay… Well the author doesn't own Ninjago, or the characters Chad and Oliver or Fruits Basket or her very good friends who are in this chapter!  
**

**Nathan- now you may keep reading!**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, Chapter 17**

* * *

Raina's POV

''Everyone but me, Nya and Sensei, get out!'' Ivory can be loud when she wants to be, me, Emily, Cole, Kai, Lloyd, Jay, Zane, April and Halia all packed out the infirmary, Sara had been hit with Lyra's pretty hard in the chest and we just rushed her to the bounty without thinking, Charlie and Nathan had gone to check the scroll room to see if Lyra and Eleanor had taken anything from there and Chad, Oliver and May were trying to cook something and by the smell coming from the kitchen, succeeding! We all went to the living room and Jay turned on the TV to the news but I really couldn't care less. For a second my eyes flicked out the window to see two figures on the deck, Lyra and Eleanor! ''Guys, on the deck!''

Everyone jumped up to the window and Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane and Emily were the first ones out the door and up on deck, I would be with them but while running down the hallway I bumped into both Charlie and Nathan, ''oh err Raina!'' Charlie started muttering and stumbling around, ''as my brother was trying to say,'' Nathan then started, ''sorry about bumping into you and we are missing a handful of scrolls, one about April and another on Ivory.'' Just then Chad and May came into the hallway, ''Chad!'' I kinda shouted at him but still, ''you're the ninja of time! Lyra and Eleanor are on deck so go freeze them or something!'' My brother stared at me for a couple of seconds before what I said, err shouted. ''Oh err right! I'll go then!'' He then said as he ran towards the deck.

Emily's POV

Lyra and Eleanor faced us, Eleanor had a really dead look like she wasn't interested and Lyra and a devilish smirk on her, both were holding a couple of scrolls using one of their hands and using the other to hold their golden weapons. Chad suddenly came out of deck with his golden foil and started attacking Lyra but she kept dodging. I exchanged glances with the boys and went for Eleanor with Jay and Kai while Cole and Zane helped Chad with Lyra.

Some how we ended up on opposite sides of the deck, Lyra opened one of the scrolls that she had in her arms and then showed it to Eleanor then exchanged glances with her. ''Where is the orange ninja?'' Orange ninja? Me and the boys all exchanged glances, just then we noticed a pack of small girls hiding behind a bunch of trees by the bounty but the had decided to come out and were shouting GO NINJA GO! There were about 6 girls all standing in a line, on the far left were two small girls that were clearly twins, one had glasses and had shoulder length brown hair with tan skin, she was wearing a long sleeved red and yellow top and brown jeans, the girl who was probably her sister was pretty much identical but she didn't wear glasses and she was wearing blue jeans and a green jacket. Next to them was a Chinese girl with black hair that went down her back; she was wearing a white t-shirt with a grey wolf on it and blue jeans and was holding a portfolio, next to this girl was another Chinese girl, her hair wasn't as black, it was shorter and she had bleached streaks, she was wearing a Fruits Basket tee and blue shorts. The girl next to her was clapping and jumping up and down, she had tan skin and light brown hair and she was wearing a cream coloured jacket and brown shorts. But the most energetic one of them all was a girl on the far right, she had paler skin than the rest on them and strawberry blond hair, she was wearing a plain white headband in her hair and a pale pink top and blue jeans, this girl was jumping up and down and screaming go ninja go!

Lyra jumped off the bounty, followed by Eleanor, and pined the blond girl to the tree she was hiding behind, the light brown haired girl suddenly shouted out, ''Amy!'' Cole came in with his scythe and knocked Lyra over the head knocking her out, and Chad froze Eleanor using his powers as the ninja of time, April and May came out on deck, spotted the girls and beckoned them over, ''come on you'll be safe here!'' That seemed to get them as they all walked over, Kai and Cole carried Lyra and Chad and Zane carried Eleanor, Jay helped the blond girl who was in a pretty amount of shock from Lyra's attack while me, April and May helped the rest of the girls onto the bounty. Eleanor and Lyra were both taken and chained in the brig, don't worry we took their weapons and we took them with us to the bridge where everyone else were. Charlie, Raina and Nya seemed to be trying to figure out stuff of the map, Cole and Kai were giving Eleanor and Lyra's weapons to Sensei and Lloyd while Zane, Jay and Chad started talking to Nathan and Oliver, April and May were handing out tea to the group of girls and Ivory and Halia were standing by Sara, I walked and sat on the table next to a really depressed looking Sara, she was wearing a white nightgown, I wrapped my arm around her but she shrugged it off.

Raina's POV

Sensei cleared his voice and we all turned to him except for Sara who was looking at the ground, Sensei had told her something when she woke up but none of us could hear any of it. Sensei walked up to the group of girls that had just come on board, he pointed his bamboo walking stick to the blond girl, ''name?'' The girl exchanged glances with the Chinese girl with bleached highlights and turned back to Sensei Wu, ''I'm Amy'' Sensei then pointed to the Chinese girl Amy had exchanged glances with, ''Shanice,'' then to the other Chinese girl, ''I'm Melina,'' Sensei then moved to the two small twins, ''I'm Mona,'' the one with the glasses started while gesturing to the other, ''and this is my sister Lila,'' Sensei then looked at the light brown haired girl, ''Katie,'' she mumbled. ''I will be right back,'' Sensei said as he left the room

We all started chatting once Sensei Wu had left, I sat next to Sara and tried asking her what was wrong but I had no answer. We all suddenly heard noises and shouts from the brig; looks like Lyra had woken up. Chad told me he had returned Eleanor back to normal when she had been chained and she pretty much stayed quiet. We all went down to the brig except for Nya and Sara and the group of girls. Lyra was tugging on her chain trying to pull it from the wall; Eleanor noticed us first and then made Lyra aware that we were watching her. ''Skeletons are not getting here and we're not gonna let Garmadon on so your pretty much stuck here until we can change you back Lyra.'' Kai said to her, Lyra smirked along with Eleanor, ''you really think we would have come here without backup,'' Eleanor said blankly, ''the orange ninja is on our side.'' Jay started laughing, ''t-there's no orange ninja!'' He said between his giggles. Suddenly I heard May mumbling to April, ''April? What's she talking about?'' We all turned to the two young girls, April knelled down and placed her hands firmly on the floor, we then heard a small scream from Ivory as we found Lyra and Eleanor's chains melted and April standing by them. April suddenly shouted Ninjago and turned into a kinda metallic orange tornado, when she stopped she was wearing an orange short-sleeved top, black belt and shorts and black shoes! She was holding two golden kunai and was smirking at us. All three of them seemed like they were gonna go for us when May stood in front of her sister, ''April what are you doing?'' There was clearly fear in May's voice, April's expression dulled, ''if your gonna stand in the way at least be ready to fight.'' May staggered slightly and then crossed her legs, shouted Ninjago and turned herself into a light blue tornado that had a slight humming tune with it, when May stopped she was wearing a sky blue top with long sleeves, a brown belt and a slightly darker blue with black leggings and she had 2 brown pockets on her back and I could see two golden handles.

April got into a fighting stance, ''get ready to fight, sky blue ninja of music.'' May reached for the two golden handles and pulled them to reveal 2 twin swords that were slightly curved. (Note-if you've watch Avatar the Last Airbender imagine Zuko's twin swords and turn them gold, that's what May's swords look like.) May got into a fighting stance as well and said, ''likewise orange ninja of metal.''

* * *

**Me- DONE!**

**Raina- thanks to the author's good friends that let the author put them in the chapter and one of them is gonna be a ninja, not telling who!**

**Nathan- oh and lightfeather5632 guess right, the author is Eleanor!**

**Me- darn it all! Oh and all my friends don't have their real names on the fanfic.**

**Emily- so yeah, please review!**


	18. Chapter 18- The next evil ninja

**Me- hello! Time for chapter 18!**

**Raina- the author doesn't own Ninjago or the characters Chad, Oliver and the group of girls that turned up.**

**Emily- okay! You can start reading now! **

**Me- warning! I am terrible at violent scenes due to me being a pacifist!**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, Chapter 18**

* * *

Raina's POV

While me and the others were distracted my May and April, the new ninja, Eleanor and Lyra took their chance and bolted out the brig and onto the deck followed by myself but it wasn't until I had caught up with the pair that I realized everyone else except May and April had also followed. We were all in our fighting positions with our weapons ready to fight; Lyra and Eleanor were exactly the same. Suddenly we heard screaming, to be specific from below in the brig! I was worried about May and if April had hurt her until 2 figures, one orange the other blue, ran out on deck, both of them had taken off their masks. April had her hair in a low plait and May's hair was in a high ponytail. Neither of them had any visible injures or were bleeding but May probably had no control of her emotions, she was crying her eyes out while waving her twin sword in no particular direction toward April, who was dodging every careless attack with a horribly nasty grin on her face. May looked like she was about to land a serious hit on April but Ivory and Halia ran out and grabbed her arms to stop her, May's legs gave out and she dropped to the floor, dropping her weapons in the process.

April then ran to Lyra and Eleanor, who started twirling her hammer around above her head and then threw it onto the deck and opened a dark purple portal. April jumped in first, followed by Lyra, who looked to us with a sly grin before jumping. Eleanor looked us with a blank but concerned look, ''don't come through,'' she told us before she herself jumped into the portal, which closed soon after.

* * *

**Hey... I'm a pagebreck... Cliffhanger's brother... You can keep reading now...  
**

* * *

Halia's POV

We all were in the living room; Jay was flicking through the TV channels while Kai, Cole, Raina and Amy were playing Cluedo, we had let the group of girls stay the night, finding out a lot about them, Melina, Mona and Lila was a pretty good artists and Katie was actually trained as a samurai! Melina was with the twins and they were all leaning on the wall while drawing using clipboards. Katie and Shanice were watching the TV change channels, Oliver and Chad were playing on Ds' next to me and Ivory, we were looking out of the window watching Zane, Emily, Charlie and Nathan spar on the deck. None of us had seen Sensei, Sara or May in a while, Sara had gone to her room just after we had run off when Lyra had woken up in the brig and after Lyra, April and Eleanor had left May raced off, probably to her room.

Nya came into to the room to tell us that dinner was ready and we all hustled into the room and sat down, Zane and Charlie came in a few minutes later followed by Emily who was dragging a really depressed looking Sara and Nathan who was bringing May in, her hair had been let down and was trailing down her back and she was wearing blue striped pyjamas and it had been clear that she had been crying due to her puffy eyes. Nya had made sausages and beans. We all tucked in the moment it was served, except for Nathan who grabbed Sensei's plate before Nya had put food on it, swapped it with his own food and then went to the kitchen and made a fruit salad then sat back down with stares from all of us, ''did you guys forget that I'm a vegetarian,'' he said with a pretty annoyed tone.

Lyra's POV

April came into mine and Eleanor's bedroom, I put down the manga comic I was reading and looked to Eleanor for a moment, she was drawing on her wall, some kind of habit she gets into when she actually gets bored. April came over, sat down on the floor and started polishing her golden kunai; she was wearing an orange tee and dark blue beach short, this was basically what she was calling pyjamas. Eleanor then got up, she was wearing red Christmas pyjamas, she put on a pink bathrobe that sat on the edge of her bed she then went into the wardrobe, sat down and closed the door. She was going on one of her 'adventures.' She kinda reads too much Narnia and manga for her own good.

We stay in the room for a while, I had changed into yellow pyjamas and continued to read my manga comic and Eleanor eventually came out of the wardrobe. Neither April or me asked why her hair was suddenly wet. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the room and to Lord Garmadon's office; she knocked on the door and let herself in. Garmadon looked as if he was expecting us, ''I have looked through the scrolls you brought back this afternoon and found that we have another companion to help,'' he said, ''the brown ninja of Death, her name is Ivory King.''

* * *

**Me- CLIFFHANGER!**

**Raina- woo hoo!**

**Emily- the author had a lesson today about drawing chibi!**

**Halia- so she drew all of us!**

**Me- *turns to Nathan who is being depressed in the corner* I kinda dress Nathan up as a girl.**

**Charlie- well that picture is now with the teacher…**

**Me- err so review and I may post that picture to deviantart when I get it back!  
**

**Nathan- *grabs sword***

* * *

**Note- Okay I was sick and off school for a week last term and found that a couple of assesments, tests and other stuff. *Turns to Shanice* Thanks for telling me about a test that I had only 3 lessons on Shanice... Well I have to complete this assesment so thats why I havent been writing much. Also I'm planning on having a few samurai's in the story, I already have 2 down, (more of my friends) but I need 2 more, a boy and a girl so does anyone have any ideas!?  
**


	19. Chapter 19- A relatively useless chapter

**Me- time for chapter 19!**

**Raina- yet again the author doesn't own ninjago or Chad, Oliver and the group of girls that turned up some number of chapters ago and Dora the explorer.**

**Emily- so readers keep reading!**

**Nathan- and then review!**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, chapter 19**

* * *

Emily's POV

It had been about a week since Lyra, Eleanor and April had taken the scrolls. Zane's falcon has been coming back with absolutely no sightings of Serpentine, let alone skeletons while Nya and Katie were searching the G.P.S for either of our enemies for a good amount of hours of the day. They had even started training together; I mean they were both samurai! Amy had come along with her and she was helping me and the rest of us ninja train. May was still upset about April leaving but she seemed to be slowly getting over it while she was training, which she has been doing a lot of while Sara has gone into some kind of depression state and has been staying in her room and I myself have barely seen her. The last time I had seen her she was on deck punching a training dummy, she spotted me and ran off.

All us ninja were on deck sparing with each other, Lloyd facing Halia, Zane facing Raina, me facing May, Oliver facing Chad, Charlie facing Cole, Nathan facing Jay, Ivory facing Kai, who came up with that one… Sensei and Amy were watching us while drinking tea, at some point Sensei stood up and told us training was over for the day, May went straight to her room while me, Halia, Ivory, Raina and Nathan went to the living room. Nathan went for the remote and turned on to the first anime he spotted, Angel Beats, (love that anime!) Didn't take us too long to get sucked into it. We about halfway into it when the Cole called us for lunch, we all went to the kitchen to find, err something that Cole had produced, ''for lunch we have eggs and bacon-'' He was suddenly cut off by Nathan's loud complaint, ''vegetarian over here! And that stuff doesn't even look like bacon!'' Cole Suddenly looked a bit (very) annoyed, ''then why don't you cook something up!''

Halia's POV

Nathan stomped off to the kitchen, we all sat down except for Nya and Ivory who thankfully threw the bacon and eggs in the bin. We all sat at the table for another half an hour or so, Sensei sat at the end of the table as usual with Lloyd on his right and Kai on his left, next to Kai was Cole, then Nya, then Raina, then a spare seat probably left for Nathan, then me and then Ivory and next to Lloyd was Chad, then Sara, then Emily, then Zane, then Jay and then Charlie, Cole was looking pretty annoyed and the rest of us were pretty much relieved that we didn't have to eat Cole's cooking.

Nathan eventually came back with large bowl of fruit salad; he placed it on the table and then looked up to see Cole's annoyed face. He went straight over to the black haired boy, whacked him upside the head and then went back to his own seats ignoring Jay's complete outburst of laughter.

Lyra's POV

We were suppose to be going to the town closest to where the ninja are, but thanks to Eleanor and her malfunctioning portal we ended up miles away! April, not much help at all, she decided to crack a poor and humourless joke every few minutes about random things, like one moment it's a joke about oranges and after that one about Dora the Explorer, what is Dora the Explorer anyway!? ''Guys lets rest for a bit,'' Eleanor said before she sat down at the foot of a large oak tree followed by April who cracked a useless joke about oak wood doors! I was just about to punch her when Eleanor made a quick subject change, ''April you know when you fought May,'' April looked at her and nodded, ''what did you do to make her cry?'' I could feel that this was gonna be a long story so I fell back and landed on softish grass, well I did hurt my head slightly, don't do that at home skeletons. ''Well May was that loner girl at the back of the class and I was a popular person in my school,'' April started, ''I won't go into details but I tricked her into think I was her friend but we actually started to become friends-'' She paused for a moment before starting again, ''apparently May was dying and I came to her hospital room of day to find she had died, I didn't really know what to do, she had actually been my best friend, so I allowed May's soul to share my body. To make her cry I just reminded her of what happened.''

April wrapped up her story and we decided to start moving again, for some reason I'm starting to think the skeleton's stupidity is rubbing off on us, why? Because I just looked at the map and found for the last 3 miles we were going in the wrong direction.

* * *

**Me- okay done, sorry for the short chapter, I got a fever and I wasn't able to concentrate because of how dizzy I got.**

**Raina- did anyone one know how dizzy you can get when you have a fever?**

**Emily- Yeah so the author ended up babysitting her youngest brother who watches Dora the Explorer non stop…**

**Nathan- also the author would like to thank Awesome and I know it for the oc the she will eventually use!**

**Me- so in the mean time, *goes back to watching Detective Conan***

**Halia- will she ever learn?**

**Nathan- probably not…**


	20. Chapter 20 Ninjago Sch- too long to say!

**Me- time for chapter 20!**

**Raina- thank you everyone for actually reading this for 20 chapters,**

**Emily- cue disclaimer**

**Author's pet dog- my owner doesn't own Ninjago, Chad, Jake, Oliver, Thomas, Terrence, and characters based on her friends.**

**Halia- and this is where we don't ask…**

**Me- what my dog is sitting right next to me!**

**Nathan- you readers won't get this so you better keep reading**

**Me- ahhhhhh a Lego friend's ad on TV! RUN!**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, chapter 20**

* * *

Nathan's POV

We suddenly heard the postman even though we were flying, me and Halia went up on deck to find the postman with a two person bike with some kind on hang-glider on it, Shanice was there as well, I forgot that she mentioned that the postman was her uncle. Shanice was going through a large bag and pulled out a handful of letters and 2 packages, ''Okay fan letter for Kai, a letter for Raina and Chad from their family, Jay has a letter from his parents and Nya has a letter from the Ninjago School for Samurai and Other Warriors, man is that a mouthful.'' She handed them to Halia a moved on to the packages, ''something from Creatures, Beast and Beyond for Cole and something for Sara.'' She handed the packages to me. She jumped back to the bike followed by her uncle and they flew off. They are diligent postmen, err postman and postgirl.

We went back to the kitchen and gave everyone his or her letters, packages and continued to eat my fruit salad. Jay started groaning about his parents coming, they must be the types who tell embarrassing stories. Note to self- Listen to everything they say for blackmail material. Kai opened and then closed his letter so no one saw it then call Raina into a different room, I don't want to know and Chad continued to read his letter and seemed pretty happy. Cole's package had this squeaky cat toy, I just remembered that Cole started looking after Lyra's kitten, apparently he really likes cats but not as much as cake. Sara opened her package to find medication, pills and other stuff like that; she looked to Sensei and then walked off out of the room, taking the box with her.

Cole's POV

I went into the game room where Nochas spent most of his time, I tossed him the cat toy, a string ball and he started playing around with it. Sara suddenly came in, she was still depressed but her face lit up the moment she spotted Nochas, she really missed Lyra. She sat down next to the black kitten and start playing and giggling with her, she seemed happier than she had been in ages, ''what was with the package,'' I asked her, the giggle stop and she turned to me, ''Sensei got them because of the injury Lyra gave me,'' she continued to look at me, there was something she wasn't telling us but this was the most she had said in a week so might as well keep her talking, ''do you want to go on deck a spar?'' She looked at me in shock for a few seconds before shaking her head, ''why?'' I decided to ask, she looked to the ground and mumbled something that was impossible to hear, I leaned closer and asked her to repeat. ''My injury makes it impossible to fight.''

Halia's POV

Nya decided to open her letter, ''it's from the Ninjago School for Samurai and Other Warriors!'' Mouthful alert, thank-you Nya, ''I have some friends that go there, one of them is Katie.'' I looked around the room, Sensei had gone off to meditate, May had run off again, Kai and Raina were still not back, Cole and Sara too. Charlie and Chad had gone off to spar so only me, Ivory, Nya, Lloyd, Nathan, Emily, Zane and a lovestruck Jay were left in the kitchen, ''why did your friends send you a letter?'' Ivory asked, ''well my friends Thomas, Terrence, Karou, Bianca, Michael, Kara and you know Katie, they all go to that school and they're having a graduation ceremony in a few days and they invited us all.''

Ivory and Lloyd went off to tell the others about the graduation ceremony and that Nya would make them come when Sara and Cole came back in the room, I had to get over small shock that Sara was smiling again! I exchanged glances with Emily as they both sat down, Sara thankfully ate more fruit salad, she wasn't eating a whole lot anyway. Nathan suddenly got up and went in the direction on the pantry, Charlie told us to watch him when he does that but we decided to leave him, Charlie, Chad and May came back into the room, took one look at happy Sara and they all went into shock mode, Chad spoke first, ''I thought she was in depression!'' May stood there gob smacked, ''yeah and- Nathan what are you eating?'' Charlie suddenly yelped out, we all turned to the teal haired boy who had a spoon and a plastic bowl that held something he was eating.

May's POV

Charlie walked over to his little brother, ''is that sherbet?'' Nathan shrugged, ''Nathan your not suppose to eat sherbet, it makes you hyper,'' Nathan continued to eat, while his brother tried to pull the bowl away despite the teal haired complaints. When the bowl was taken off him, Nathan had Cole and Zane pined him down, Charlie turned off his robotic legs and Chad took the sherbet away from the wining teal head, ''come onnnnnnn,'' he started, ''you came from my blind spot, I don't have any dang eyesight in my right eye!'' Ivory decided to come back into the room; she took one look at the scene and walked back out the room only to be dragged back in by Kai and Lloyd who were behind her, followed by Raina.

Everyone sat back down at the table, except for Nathan, who was still left on the floor, and Charlie, who was reconnecting Nathan legs so he could move them again. Everyone started talking, Jay finally came out of love struck mode and asked why Sara was suddenly happy, she never replied, Kai wanted to go train so as soon Nathan was back on his feet we ran out on deck, with Cole and Sara walking. When they actually got to the deck we were all batting around Serpentine dummies.

And one that looks distinctly like Jay.

* * *

**Me- A few days later, don't look at me this chapter would have be useless if I don't continue!**

**Pagebreak- hey! This punk is taking my job!**

**Me- err, bye!**

* * *

Raina's POV

We all arrived at the Ninjago Sc- Oh heck it's too much of a mouthful to bother! Trust me it was a big school, 3 large stone buildings with ivy climbing up the walls. Nya told me it holds about 1500 students and around 750 dorms. At the large stone entrance there was a girl sitting cross-legged by one of it's pillars, the girl had black hair kept in twin buns with 2 wavy strands of hair left to frame her face, she was wearing the schools uniform, a black skirt, white socks and a white blouse with a green collar, Nya told me the collar colours showed what type of warrior the person was, green was Samurai, red was- shinobi, well I think. Oh and blue meant assassin! This girl had a brown shoulder bag sitting next to and was reading a book; she noticed us and looked up at us with bright blue eyes, stood up and then ran to us. As she got closer I noticed other things like how her left hand was bandaged and that she had a whip attached to her thigh. ''Nya I'm so glad you came! She did a little dance on one foot and turned to us, Nya then cut in. ''Guys this is Bianca, she's training as a samurai-'' The black haired girl waved her hand to cut her off, ''if I win the match I will be an actually samurai Nya, so I would like to think of myself as a full-time samurai!'' She was optimistic wasn't she? Bianca beckoned us towards the school and led us inside where there were many students were preparing for their graduation battles. I never explained did I? To graduate the student has to defeat another student of the same warrior class, if the student doesn't win they have to try the next year, however long it may take. Bianca took us to a classroom, passing people like the blue bunny assassin or the 64-year-old shinobi.

Inside the classroom that Bianca led us into there were more people, one was a boy who was about 10 or 11 years old, he had brown hair, blue eyes and because of his collar on his uniform, which was red, he was a shinobi. The boy was talking to another, this boy also had brown hair and his eyes were green but his collar was also red. Katie was also in the room talking to Shanice and Amy, they had both came to cheer they're friend on. The taller of the two boys stood up and greeted us, ''I'm Terrence and this is Thomas,'' he gestured to the smaller boy, ''and that's Kara!'' He pointed to a girl I had only just realised, she was on a black laptop with Chibi stickers on the top, Kara then looked up at us. She had strawberry blond hair with neon blue highlights as well as sapphire blue eyes that looked to be contacts, she was also wearing black cat ears on her head and on her blouse was a blue collar, I muttered assassin to myself as that is what she is training for.

Ivory's POV

I hadn't even noticed that girl! She was pretty quite! Just then another girl came through the door, this one had dark brown, waist length hair, brown eyes and her uniform collar was green that meant she was a samurai. Thomas checked his watch, ''guys the assassin graduation battles start in a bit, we should go to the arena.'' Everyone nodded and went out the room, Bianca led us down more hallways and Terrence went behind us to make sure none of us got lost in the crowd. We were some of the first the arena, it was shaped kinda like a basketball court and since only 1 or 2 more groups were in the arena so we managed to get seats with a view of the whole place! We all took our seats, we took two rows and bit of a 3rd row, there was 23 of us. On the front row from the left was Oliver, then Thomas, Lloyd and Nathan, then Emily and Zane, then Raina, me, Ivory and lastly Chad then Sensei. On the 2nd row was Terrence, Jay and Nya, Kai then Cole, then May, then Katie and Karou and lastly Sara and Kara, although Kara got right back up to go somewhere else, probably because first were the assassin battles.

Eventually the arena filled up and the battles were about to begin. A loudspeaker stopped the noise of the crowd and announced the first battle, ''Caprice Parks verses Kara Wright,'' both of the assassins came on, first Kara, she was now wearing a black tee and light grey shorts but she still had her black cat ears. Caprice was about the same age as Kara but with a slightly more boyish figure, she had black hair kept in a high ponytail and she was wearing a dark green long sleeve top with blackish grey shorts. Both warrior started fighting, Caprice brought out a metal katana where as Kara brought out what looked to be a large kitchen knife! I suddenly heard Terrence mumbling, ''looks like she's serious.'' A boy who suddenly walked up then joined us, he had golden hair and yellow eyes but he wasn't wearing the uniform, instead he was wearing a yellow t-shirt and jeans, ''hey Jake!'' I was expecting one of Nya's friends from this school to shout out but it was actually Nathan! ''Guys this is Jake Burn, a good friend of mine that I invited!'' We all focused back to the match because of a sudden shout, Kara had taken Caprice to the ground, thrown her sword to the side and held the kitchen knife to the girl's neck! A teacher came up and announced Kara as the winner- And to get her off the girl.

* * *

**Me- DONE!**

**Raina- the author would like to thank Awesome and I know it for Terrence and an anonymous guest for Jake Burn but to that guest, time is Chad's element and one the author's friends wanted to be the gold ninja so both of those things are taken.**

**Sara- other than that the author would like to thank her other brother Thomas for being here!**

**Halia- and her other friend Karou!**

**Emily- the author only uses fake names except for her own.**

**Me- so please review! Oh and Jake turned up at the end because I got the guest's review about at the time I put him in and I wasn't bothered to change the chapter. **


	21. Chapter 21, More ninja and a samurai!

**Me- time for chapter 21!**

**Raina- more graduation battles!**

**Halia- time for the disclaimer!**

**Emily- the author only owns HER oc's not anyone else's or ninjago itself!**

**Sara- are we too peppy today?**

**Nathan- no! Wait why are we all shouting?**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, chapter 21**

* * *

Halia's POV

We all started cheering madly for Kara, well louder than the rest of the arena. Although there was another small group cheering loudly, they were probably Kara's family. The most excited was a girl, about 13 years old from my distance; she had waist length, strawberry blond hair with pale pink streams and she was wearing a white and blue tee and blue jeans, the girl was jumping up and down shouting while another blond woman in a white blouse and blue jeans and a black haired man in a black suit, both clapping and grinning like mad. The teacher quiet the crowd down suddenly and shouted to us, ''due to Miss Wright not using a certified weapon, one from our own school kitchens.'' He started, Terrence, Karou, Katie, Nya and Thomas all facepalmed in defeat, ''we will slowly consider her graduation.'' The crowd started booing and shouting as the two girls were taken off to be replaced by a brown haired girl and ginger boy. Kara went over to the group who I had just spotted, the girl hugged Kara when she got the chance.

Before I knew it the assassin battles were over and they moved onto the shinobi battles, Thomas and Terrence had left for them already. Kara was still with her family. The loudspeaker came over the crowd again and shouted two more names, ''Thomas Smith verses Charlotte Minami,'' the voice said, Charlotte was at least a couple of year older that Thomas, unless he was short for his age. Charlotte had long brown hair in a braid, she was also wearing a bright green top and dark blue shorts, Thomas was wearing the same but he had a brown belt holding some kind of bottles. The match started and Charlotte brought out a pair of shuriken while Thomas brought out twin sais. They battled like that for a while before Thomas knocked the shurikens out of the girl's hand and threw one of the bottles in his belt toward her, somehow knocking her out. A teacher came out and announced Thomas as the winner for using sleeping potions. Emily suddenly spoke up, ''does Thomas like to create potions?'' This question earned nods from Karou, Bianca, Nya, Katie, Amy and Shanice, ''he does it on a daily bases,'' Katie said, ''you should she where he does it, his and Terrence's room!'' Emily looked at them all troubled and then called Sensei to the hallway, me and Charlie ended up following them.

It was no secret that we followed them, they noticed us straight away and called us closer, ''you guys remember how I told you about the yellow ninja of chemistry, Oliver?'' We both nodded before Emily continued, ''well there was also a Cyan ninja of Alchemy in the same prophecy who could make any potion or poison,'' Sensei then nodded, ''we now have every reason to believe Thomas and Terrence are both ninja.'' Hold on did he say Terrence?

Raina's POV

Terrence's match went smoothly, he defeated an adult girl with his mace, (note- I'm pretty sure that's what it's called, it looks like Jay's nunchucks but it has a spiked ball at one end,) the shinobi matches ended and the samurai battles started, Terrence came up to me, ''the entrance battles will begin soon.'' I turned to him in confusion, he read my expression like the back of his hand, ''the entrance battles is where 2 new students battle and the winner can then come to this school and train.'' He pointed to Amy and Shanice, ''you two are gonna win your battles this year, right?'' They both turned round and nodded eagerly, ''the only one out of all of us to get in was Katie,'' Amy started, ''Mona, Lila and Melina are here as well, their taking the entrance battle as well!'' Just then the loudspeaker started up to announce the next match, ''Katie Michaels verses Bianca Shore.'' We all looked over the edge, meaning me, Shanice, Amy, Terrence, Thomas and Nya. The others weren't paying much attention, shocked, lovestruck for Jay, or asleep in Lloyd and May's case. Katie and Bianca came into the arena, Katie was wearing a blue tee and grey shorts while Bianca wore a black skirt with black legging and a red button up shirt, a lot of the students wore a plain tee and shorts during their battles, making the exception for Bianca and the girl in the fuzzy one-piece bunny suit, the whole school seemed to be calling her the Blue Bunny Assassin.

The match went on for 10 whole minutes! In that time Melina, Mona and Lila had all come over to us, all wearing a grey top and black leggings for their battles, I asked them what type of warrior they wanted to be, I got assassin from all of them. Kara came back with the other blond girl, she was introduced as Tara, (pretty ironic there) she was apparently taking part in the assassin entrance battles, I completely forgot about Katie and Bianca's battle, (note- I am a pacifist, I can handle violence on stuff like animes and cartoons but I try to avoid it as much as I can.) It was too late to see any more of the match though, Katie was being held to the ground by Bianca with her whip and the bow staff Katie was using had been easily taken off her, well I say this because I saw the start of the match and Katie's terrible stance.

Kara's POV

Tara went off to get ready for the entrance battles just as Halia, Charlie, Emily and Sensei Wu came back, I couldn't help but notice this black case Sensei Wu was carrying. I readjusted my cat ears and looked down to the arena to watch two boys fighting for their place at this school, what's this my third time watching this stuff? Maybe I should chose something other than the kitchen knife, I mean I keep getting disqualified for that type of stuff, last year I used hedge clippers that the gardeners lent me. Suddenly my sister's name came over the loud speaker and that's when my little sister came out, with a sword! I guess she's learnt from all time I brought a frying pan. Wait isn't the frying pan is a weapon? The battle ended with my sister cornering her opponent at the edge of the arena with people leaning over the railings above to get a good look below.

Suddenly I was poked on the shoulder, I turned round to find my teacher Ms Hanaka, she was holding the kitchen knife I was using about an hour or two ago, time flies doesn't it! Ms Hanaka took me to the hallway and gave me a scolding on why I should use the weapons I was given, then I did my usual routine and complained that I should be using my surroundings, she caught me using that one and brought me back to my entrance battle, when I used the spatula. She eventually let me back into the arena, although I had missed Melina, Shanice, Amy and the twin's battles, all of them had gotten in and were celebrating with Katie and Karou. We all, including the ninjas and Sensei Wu, went off to a spare classroom to celebrate, Sensei opened his black case suddenly and took out twin golden sais and a golden mace, he handed the mace to Terrence and sais to Thomas. Both weapons suddenly lit up in really strange colours! Suddenly Sensei Wu spun himself into a tornado and swapped the boy's clothes, Thomas now had a cyan ninja suit on and Terrence was the same, except that his suit was neon orange. Sensei then handed went to Terrence, ''Terrence you are the ninja of clouds and master of the golden mace,'' he then turned to Thomas, '' and Thomas is the ninja of alchemy.''

Ivory's POV

Just as we thought everything was over Sensei turned round to another ninja in a gold suit! ''And the gold ninja is-'' he was suddenly cut off by Kara attempting spin-jitsu, she got her feet in the right place but your arms aren't suppose to flap around. She did turn into a sapphire blue tornado for a few seconds but it was messed up so it didn't last too long. Although she wasn't suppose to change into a sapphire blue samurai suit afterwards.

* * *

**Me- DONE!**

**Raina- she did this is one day! Do you have any homework?**

**Me- no…**

**Sara- *looks at author's math homework* author you skipped question 12 and 14.**

**Emily- *lesigh* readers please review!**

**Me- it's too hot here, it feels like Spain in summer time and my maths classrooms are too hot!**

**Raina- don't tempt me to use my fans!**

**Nathan- please review! Author put the hammer down!**


	22. Chapter 22- Lyra and Lloyd

**Me- I is back!**

**Raina- and the author would like to thank-'**

**Me- I want to do it! *Brings out paper fan***

**Raina- okay…**

**Me- I want to thank the guest Secrets for the LyraXLloyd idea and the oc, but the golden claws are Oliver's weapon, not sure if I explained them right!**

**Emily- so the author only owns her own ocs!**

**Me- so keep reading now! **

* * *

The** Indigo Ninja, chapter 22**

* * *

Halia's POV

Last I checked, none of us changed into a sapphire blue samurai suit complete with cat ears on the helmet when we attempted spinjitsu! The gold ninja took off her mask, trust me I was surprised to see it was Amy under the mask; Sensei beckoned Amy next to Kara as she took her helmet off. (Note- I'm not thinking her samurai suit as Nya large exo suit, just as what Nya wears inside the exo suit.) Sensei started talking, ''as I was saying, Amy you are the gold ninja of poison ivy and Kara you are the blue assassin.'' So that's not a samurai suit, it's an assassin outfit? Just then Nya invited everyone to the bounty, where we all went to pretty quickly. All the boys got the room where we once held Lyra's birthday, while all us girls went into the living room, Sensei went off to meditate again. We ended up watching anime on TV before Nathan came and called us for lunch, only to find that Cole made it. Nya suddenly 'remembered' to check the GPS in the bridge and ran off, with May following her. ''Today we have vegetarian pasta-'' Cole was cut off with Nathan hitting his head on the wall, the vegetarian was cornered! Just then Nya came running in, ''guys there have been sightings on Lyra in the underworld!'' She started, ''oh err, Cole put that casserole on top of the fridge, it'll be fine.'' All of us except for Cole and Nya burst out laughing at Nya's comment on what apparently was a casserole to her. Nathan picked the 'food' and placed it on top of the fridge, May suddenly came running into the room shouting exactly what Nya had already said, somehow the small girl pushed Nya into Nathan making the fridge shake and let Cole's cooking for off and onto them. How did it make an explosion- wait it's Cole's cooking, that stuff is banned in hell.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared we saw Nya and Nathan, only they weren't 15 and 13 years old, instead Nya was about 10 years old and Nathan seemed 8 years. Sensei came into the room, took one look at Nya and Nathan and Nya and rushed out the room, he came back with some kind of powder. I recognised it as tomorrow's tea, Ivory has used it once or twice being a medic. We all stood out of the way before Sensei threw it over Nya and Nathan. When the smoke from that explosion cleared both Nya and Nathan were their original age, give or take a month or two. It seems Lloyd may have caught in on the explosion cause he was now 14 or 15 years old, this was not how I planned my day.

Nathan's POV

I was just a kid and now I'm my original age. Now Lloyd is older, we ban Cole from cooking from now on! Everyone seemed to remember about the Lyra and Lyra suddenly so we all went out on deck and jumped onto our to our dragons, it ended up only me, Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, Emily and Raina actually going, Sensei still wouldn't let Lloyd go despite his protests. Lyra's dragon Midnight had gone missing shortly after Lyra left, my dragon was the same size as Midnight except he was dark green and silver, May's dragon, June, was similar in size but she was blue and silver. I didn't realise how dang fast we had to go to enter the underworld! I was struggling to hold on, I think May, err may have fallen off and made us slow down. Going though to the underworld, not nice I'll tell you that! Now to what the underworld looks like, I didn't pay much attention to that cause I getting over 'portal motion sickness.'

We eventually came to an abandoned town where the sightings of Lyra were, but apparently skeletons joined in and started messing with us. It was now that we noticed Lloyd was with us and before anyone could say anything he had already ran towards the town, the skeletons had cornered us so we couldn't stop him. I officially hate snakes, zombies and skeletons

Lloyd's POV

I was walking along the rooftops of the abandoned town slowly, I still hadn't gotten used to these big feet! Just then I spotted Lyra, not with Eleanor or April. She was looking into an old candy store window, suddenly I had a pretty good idea, I grabbed the rope from my belt, tied it to the roof and then to myself, I was just about to jump down to Lyra when I lost my footing and fell. The rope was tight enough but I needed to use my hand to save myself, my original plan was to cover Lyra's mouth with the same hand and grab her from above but I may have ended up accidentally kissing her. It was a complete accident and mistake to try that with my mask taken off, I suddenly remember what I was doing, wrapped my arms around her waist to grab and restrain her and then tied her up the remaining rope and covered her mouth with a scarf she was wearing around her neck.

Lyra gave me a death stare for a few minutes before she managed to stand up when I looked away for a couple of seconds, she managed to lunge at me but landed on the floor, she looked up at me at sudden begging eyes so I took the scarf away from her mouth so she could speak. Just then the others came back, Kai picked up Lyra and we decided to bring her back to the bounty. April and Eleanor got there first, they were both waiting for us with 2 other dragons, April was sitting on a bright orange, yellow and red dragon and Eleanor was stroking a dark purple, violet and silver dragon. Eleanor picked up her hammer as soon as she spotted us, Lyra looked at me urgently for reason, she wanted to be let go to avoid violence! I got the message, got her away from Kai and let her go. I ignored the angry comments from the red ninja, Lyra turned to Eleanor, ''put down the hammer and I won't ask why you go into the closet believing you will go to another world,'' Lyra told the reddish purple haired girl who put the hammer down as soon as she heard that sentence. Lyra turned to us with a sad look on her face, she was going to say something but nothing came out, instead she lifted my hood and kissed me on the lips. I could see everyone's shocked faces out of the corner of my eye, it was kinda funny. Lyra pulled away and ran to April and Eleanor but she stopped half-way and ran back to whisper something in my ear, ''Ivory is on our side.'' She ran and jumped on to Midnight, I hadn't seen him at first since he blends really well into the underworld's colours.

* * *

**Me- DONE! And thank you Secrets for the idea of this scene, though I did change a few parts of it, oh and your oc will be put in I just wait a while before finding the right moment to put them in.**

**Raina- she said a lot…**

**Me- oh and if I get an idea for a chapter, scene or an oc I will put it in when I can. A lot of the ninja don't belong to me.**

**Emily- the only ninja that belong to the author is me, Raina, Lyra, Sara, Halia, Ivory, Charlie, Nathan, April (named by Karou) May, Bianca, Kara and Tara!**

**Me- you may have missed one but I don't own what I don't own so please review!**

**Sara- author… The note!**

**Me- oh yes, I have yearly exams coming up and my maths has suddenly gone way down due to dizziness and I must study if I don't want to be in a class with people who ask how you do something when you have already been shown 5 times. (No offence to people who have a disorder where that happens)**

**Nathan- err yeah… So the chapters won't be coming in too quickly and will come when the author finds time to write!**

**Me- oh yeah my science homework!**

**Sara- be warned readers, are headaches suppose to take down your consentration?**


	23. Chapter 23 Serial Killer

**Me- my brother finally decided to let me on his computer!**

**Audience- HOORAY!**

**Raina- also thank you Secrets for your many lovely reviews!**

**Emily- DISCLAIMER! The author only owns HER ocs**

**Nathan- readers keep reading and then review. We need to stop using that.**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, chapter 23**

* * *

Lyra's POV

I walked back to Eleanor and April, they knew what I told Lloyd about Ivory. April jumped back onto her dragon while I did the same and got onto Midnight, the purple ninja opened another portal to Garmadon's fortress that we were about to go through but we didn't see Flame, Rocky, Raven, Whisp, Mist, Shard, Verde and a blue dragon and a dark green and silver dragon behind them that probably belonged to Nathan and May. This was not good, we were 3 girls, a 12 year old, a 14 year old and an 11 year old in a 14 year old's body all all dragons against 9 dragons and sorta trained ninja. Honestly I don't like these odds. April seemed to remember about the portal and raced through it with her dragon Marigold, Eleanor and her dragon Myth went after her followed by myself. The purple ninja quickly shut the portal before the ninja could get through. It didn't take long to find that we were in the normal world, a snowy land with hundreds of tall pine trees and a large white castle in front of us, somehow I felt like I was in a fairy tail. Eleanor towards the castle before she noticed we weren't following, she turned to us, ''this is where I go when I go into the wardrobe!'' Me and April stared at her, ''the ninja won't find us here, we're in a totally different dimension!'' She had to be kidding!

As we walked towards the castle Eleanor explained this land to us, apparently the land is called Acalox and Ninjago is in a totally different dimension, apparently Eleanor found this place when she was portal hopping before she met Garmadon. The purple ninja was just about to knock on the large door when it opened by it's self followed by a large gust of wind which blew us all off our feet. A girl flew out, how she flew I have no idea, seems I have a lot of questions about Acalox. The girl was wearing a snow white ankle length dress with long sleeves, she had pale skin, blood red, shoulder length hair and black eyes and I mean black, they were like bottomless pits and really frightful at the same time! The girl only looked about 12 or 13 years old, she looked at us all and then landed in front of Eleanor, I decided to take a quick look through the large door to find some kind of throne room, filled with the dead! There was at least 20 soldiers on the ground covered with blood but my attencion was directed to the the couple sitting on 2 large thrones, On the right was a man, he was wearing a white cape and all that and his hair was the same colour who was standing in front of Eleanor now but his eyes were black and motionless, on the left was a beautiful woman with the same black eyes but icy blue hair instead, she was wearing a white dress similar to this girl except it was stained in red.

This girl was creeping me out! '',Winter what happened?'' Eleanor asked suddenly with worry in her voice. The girl, Winter, flew again. This time up and in to a white and red portal, it looked so different to Eleanor's portals, her's are purple. I turned to Eleanor, her eyes were wide with shock and fear for some reason, ''Ella what was that about?'' April asked, she had decided to shorten Eleanor's name to make it easier for her. ''Guys,'' Eleanor started, ''I think a serial killer has just been let off in Ninjago.''

The red and white portal suddenly came back, and I blacked out.

Halia's POV

The others had let to come back from the underworld, everyone except for Amy from the school that has a name that is way too long, went back the school. Sara was cooking with Ivory while Thomas, Oliver, Chad and Amy were playing video games. I was sitting on deck with Charlie waiting for the others to come back. The dark blue ninja was chatting about random thing, only 25% was really going into my head though, suddenly I hear, ''are you paying attention Halia, don't worry you look really cute when your not listening!'' I turned to him in surprise, he realised what he said and his face turned bright red, close to the colour of Kai's suit! '' W-wait I didn't mean it like that!'' He stuttered, ''I just- just, err meant you were cute and err.'' I could feel my face heating up. The dark blue ninja started searching his pockets and then brought out a small red notepad, one with his brother's name on it. ''I- err, would you like to g-go for an icecream s-sometime Halia?'' He stuttered so much it was hard to make out what he was saying but somehow it was still possible, I nodded in agreement before asking, ''you went to Nathan before me, didn't you.'' He nodded quickly then burst out laughing, man does he have a contagious laugh cause I started as well! I actually saw what was written in the notepad, 21 ways to ask a girl out in Nathan's handwriting! Me and Charlie had a long laugh on number 12, make a sandwich with a note inside asking the girl to go out. ''Yeah my brother looks a lot like a girl, with his longish hair and personality,'' Charlie started, ''he started hanging out with girls before they realised he was a boy!'' Great just when I stop laughing about ways to ask a girl out, Charlie sets me off again!

The air suddenly got really cold, it was a beautiful day a few moments ago but now the blue sky had grey clouds and an icy wind a come. I looked up to see a red and white portal along with snow suddenly coming from the grey cloud, hold on it was July! Why the heck is it snowing?! A girl in a white dress, blood red hair and black eyes came out of the portal and landed in front of us, wait she flew... I'm starting to think I'm either dreaming or I've eaten Cole's cooking. It was just now that I noticed this girl had blood splattered on her dress, had something happened. Two more thing fell out of the portal but they didn't fly, instead they hit the ground, hard. It didn't take too long to reconise the two figures, it was Lyra and April. They were both covered in blood and unconsious. I turned to the girl, she was shorter than me but not by much due to my small body. ''Did you do this to these two?'' I first asked her, she didn't respond, ''what's your name?'' Just then everyone came out, well except the guys that went to the underworld. Sara spotted Lyra and half screamed, ''Halia, Charlie who is that and what happened to Lyra and April,'' Nya then asked. The girl grabbed my right arm suddenly and looked me in the eyes when I looked to her, ''my name is Winter,'' she said, her voice was silverly and quiet but there was something dangerous weaved with it. Suddenly Lyra woke up and attempted to stand up but she had some pretty bad injuries and she fell down. ''W-what did you do to Eleanor!'' She started, ''she said y-you were a serial killer and-'' She was cut off with Winter holding a knife in her direction which then melted, April had woken up and was trying to melt the metal with her powers. Winter dropped the knife and flew off.

* * *

**Me- DONE!**

**Oliver- Yay!**

**Raina- author why is your brother here?**

**Me- well he finally let me on his computer but fanfiction was blocked on his computer so it took a bit longer.**

**Emily- okay... Well what does everyone think of HaliaXCharlie?**

**Sara- well who knows how long the author was planning that pairing**

**Me- ever since I created Charlie!**

**Raina- wait... THE AUTHOR PLANNED!**

**Everyone- *gaspy face***

**Nathan- so yeah... please review!**

**Me- and no one judge me on Acalox! *Picks up hammer***


	24. Chapter 25 or err 24 Goddess and return

**Me- and we are back!**

**Nathan- with chapter 25! '**

**Raina- no, it's chapter 24. That is gonna get us so confused**

**Sara- well que the disclaimer!**

**Emily- the author only owns HER OC's!**

**Me- also slight delay on chapters and that fanfic that I was gonna do for Emily but my dad is trying to fix my laptop but he can only do it on weekends!**

**Everybody- nooooooooooo!**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, chapter 24**

* * *

Raina's POV

Why does it take absolutely ages to get back to the bounty! I was flying inbetween Emily and Lloyd, who was being pretty quiet. I will probably erase the memory of what happened in the underworld for obvious reasons. ''Guys!'' Kai suddenly shouted from in front of me, ''the bounty is just below us!'' I looked down to see the wooded ship with everyone on deck in what looked to be a panic! We all landed quickly to find that everyone was panicing over both an unconsious Lyra and April, both covered in blood. Cole and Jay went and picked up Lyra while Kai picked April up and they carried the two to the infirmary. I did attempt to go with them but Ivory chucked all of us out except for herself, Nya and May who wouldn't leave April's side and we really didn't feel like prying her away from the bed. I decided to just go to my room, followed by Emily and Halia. I lay down on my bed while the pink and silver ninja made themselves comfortably on the blue carpet on the floor, it didn't take too long for Emily to start talking. ''Halia what happened? Why is Lyra and April now here? Why-'' I waved my arm in the air to stop her talking and then looked to Halia, ''I'm not really sure what happened, I was on deck with Charlie waiting for you guys to come back,'' the pink ninja started, ''this girl, Winter, turned up and shortly after Lyra and April showed up and Lyra said that the girl was a serial killer or something.''

It took a good few minutes to take all that in, Halia had decided to explained the scene a bit more. ''So is there anything else?'' I asked, Halia nodded and said, ''I'm going out for ice-cream with Charlie tommorow, could you help me find something to wear?'' I half scream came from the door, who ever was behind the door knew they were caught out and slowly opened it, it was Sara and Ivory. ''Hey Ivory weren't you in the infirmary?'' Emily asked the golden haired girl, she had been trying to get the ringlets back into her hair and failing. ''Oh yeah well,'' Ivory started, '' I came to tell you that Lyra and April were gonna be okay but they're both still unconsious, I found Sara at the door and sis your going on a date with Charlie!'' Halia facepalmed and nodded, only to be then dragged away by her sister. Me, Emily and Sara then decided to go out on deck where Nathan already was. The teal haired boy was playing with nochas with a toy mouse on a string happily while Me and the other girl sat on the edge of the bounty with our legs hanging off. Just then we heared noises behind us, I turned round to see a small, dark purple portal!

Emily's POV

There was a dark purple portal behind us, why? Just then a figure came out of the portal, Eleanor! She wasn't as injured as Lyra and April but her shorts were slightly ripped and her hair was no longer in a ponytail and was found to be kinda wavy, She looked like she was about to collapse as well! I noticed this quickly, along with Nathan, and we both ran out to her side. Good thing we did because as soon as we grabbed hold of her, her knees gave out a slumped against us. I exchanged glances with Nathan and we decided to carry her off to the infirmary, everyone was there except for Ivory and Halia and April was awake and sitting up in the bed she was previously resting in, the red haired girl's eyes wided as me and Nathan carried Eleanor through the door. We sat the purple ninja on the last remaining bed, (lets just say there was three,) and then we turned to the others, May was sitting next to April and Nya was on the other side of the orange ninja tending to a large gnash on her left arm, Lloyd was next to Lyra who had Sensei tending to her wounds. Everyone else was either standing or sitting around the infirmary except from Thomas who was creating what I hoped to be a healing potion while Nathan sat down next to Eleanor and tended to a large bruise. Eleanor, who was still awake somehow, looked to April who had a face that clearly asked 'what happened?' The purple ninja sighed and said, ''Winter came back and attacked us.'' Jay then cut in, ''hey who is this Winter?'' Eleanor sighed again, ''she from Acalox, a different dimension, she's the goddess of death and blood.'' So we're fighting a God, Yay...

* * *

**Pagebreak- hello, I'm Pagebreak now let me tell you how the author spelled her own name wrong on a calandar.**

**Me- IT WAS THAT ONE TIME PAGEBREAK!**

**Pagebreak- *runs***

**Me- GET BACK HERE!**

* * *

Winter's POV

Ninjago is such a strange place, much different from Acalox. There's no snow and it's warm, summer. I continued to walk through what I believe to be Wild Wood Forest, if I remember my tutor's lessons people do not fly here so it's best that I don't. Just then I heard something, it sounded like a young maiden like myself, a pure silvery voice with a hint of sadness woven with it. Just then the voice came back, the same one that told me to kill the king and queen. (The italics is the voice inside her head so you don't get confused.) _''The owner of the voice will probably think you're strange too, your better off killing her.'' _I covered my ears to try and block the voice out but it didn't work, _''go on, she's to your left, it would be so easy to end her life and-'' _ The voice was cut off by the singing suddenly, it sounded so familiar but yet I have never heard it before. (I don't own this song but I own a legal copy of the movie Anastasia :D.)

**Dancing bears**

**Painted wings**

**Things I almost remember**

**And a song someone sings**

**Once upon a December**

**Someone holds me safe and warm**

**Horses dance through a silver storm**

**Figures dancing gracefully**

**Across my memory**

**Far away**

**Long ago**

**Glowing dim as an ember**

**Things my heart used to know**

**Once upon a December**

**Someone holds me safe and warm**

**Horses prance through a silver storm**

**Figures dancing gracefully**

**Across my memory**

**Far away long ago**

**Glowing dim as an ember**

**Things my heart used to know**

**Things it yearns to remember**

**And a song someone sings**

**Once upon a December **

I didn't realise I had walked towards the voice, the girl was now in view. She had shoulder length, blood red hair identical to my own, pale skin and pale blue eyes, she was wearing a light purple blouse with a darker shade for the collar, a blue skirt, knee high socks with a blue end and brown school shoes. The girl was kneeling next to a carm river while dipping her hand in the water and trailing it along the surface. ''Who's there?'' The girl suddenly asked looking towards me, she stood up and walked towards me, in all my years no one has ever been able to sense me coming. ''Who are you?'' She looked me dead in the eyes, ''W-winter,'' her expression lightened and she held out her hand, ''I'm Autumn and you may trust me.''

* * *

**Me- AND WE ARE DONE!**

**Raina- you spelled your own name wrong?**

**Me- okay I forgot the N and put the O and R round the wrong way so it kinda says Eleaor cause I changed it quickly**

**Sara- that's bad, even for you**

**Emily- *sigh* well the author probably won't be uploading for a week or 2**

**Everyone- WHY!**

**Me- well there's yearly tests to decided what class I'll be in next year and tommorow I have my science one**

**Sara- you should be studying you kn-**

**Me- shut up- on Thursday I has a maths one and one Friday is my history one!**

**Raina- you really should be studying...**

**Emily- yeah... Remember the fractions incident?**

**Me- I was only there for 3 lessons! And I got 14 out of 30 something! **

**Sara- that's worst that usual...**


	25. Chapter 26, HALLOWEEN! Part 1

**Me- tis time for chapter 25!**

**Raina- The Halloween chapter!**

**Emily- it's kinda late though...**

**Sara- oh well! Hope everyone had a good Halloween!**

**Nathan- oh and some good news!**

**Me- my dad fixed my laptop! Now I can make chapters faster without bribing my brother for his computer! *Runs down hallway* Oliver you owe me 2 chocolate bars!**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, Chapter 25**

* * *

Winter's POV

Autumn grabbed one of my hands and led me through the river, it surprisingly not that deep, and led me towards a small clearing, there was only a small campfire, which Autumn was now trying to light, a small grey sleeping bag with a brown suitcase on top of it, next to the campfire was 2 small bags holding thing like food and such along with a couple of sets of cutlery. Autumn lit the fire with a bright orange lighter and then beckoned me to sit by it, once I had she sat directly opposite myself. ''So why are you here, Goddess of death and blood?'' She looked me directly into my eyes, how in Acalox's name did she know who I was? She smirked slightly and said, ''you do know about the four goddess of the universe, right?'' I nodded, ''well you the Goddess of Acalox and I'm the Goddess of Ninjago.'' I froze, everyone around me had always told me of 3 other Goddess who were from different dimensions since I was younger, but I would never have thought I would ever meet one. Autumn had started going through one of the bags of food and pulled out something I had never seen before in my life. It was white and it had a bit of black on it, ''what are those?'' I whispered quietly, I had never gone very well with people. ''Huh? Oh these? These are riceballs,'' Autumn stated, ''you want one?'' I nodded as she handed one to me, ''so you are a Goddess like me?'' She nodded, ''yeah I'm the Goddess of sadness and loyalty,'' she started, ''the others are the Goddess of happiness and love and the Goddess of life and nature.'' She knew quite a bit on the Goddesses didn't she. ''They're suppose to live on... Um, Camara and... Earth.''

The riceballs tasted quite plain let quite tasty, the food we have on Acalox is just sugar, wheat and milk, we've managed to make some sugary dishes there but somehow that's all that can survive. Autumn was now looking through some quite old looking maps, the first one was of Ninjago, the second was of a small white island, Acalox. The third I reconised as Camara due to the large amount of cliffs and seaside areas and the last appeared to be a world map of Earth which I had very little knowledge on. ''Hey Winter?'' Autumn started, I looked up to her, ''would you help me find the other two Goddesses?'' I was quite surprised on her request, my tutor had told me of past generations of Goddesses like myself, that they all die on the same day and were born of the same day, looked almost identical and had never wanted to meet each other, there had been occasions where two Goddesses met by chance, really it wasn't that hard, it was a custom that each Goddess would also be in charge of a season and be named after the season in question, hence my name Winter. I thought about it for several moments before Autumn spoke again, ''If all of us join together we could become the rulers of these dimensions and make them peaceful places, in Ninjago there are Serpentine, skeletons and Lord Garmadon we have to watch out for, on Earth there are fights and wars, in Camara there are bloodthirsty gangs about and I don't need to start about Acalox, your probably familar with it all anyway.'' I was, in Acalox there were always fights, arguments and even assassinations for the throne, my parents had never truly been interested in the kingdom, they were in the council and are kind to everyone, I shouldn't really have killed the rulers of my dimension. I had made up my mind and nodded to Autumn who got up and started rolling up the sleeping bag and everything else, ''we'll probably need help from the purple ninja of voids, that ninja is suppose to be able to cross to any dimension, I'm pretty sure you can only to a travel a month, right?'' I nodded again, ''you mean Eleanor right?'' I started, I was now much more comfortable around Autumn, ''she often came to Acalox, we are quite good friends.'' Autumn smirked for a second, ''well lets get going then, if we move now we'll reach they're ship in about a day or 2.'' She gestured to the setting sun before walking the way I myself had only just retreated from.

Halia's POV

Ivory had finally let me leave after the 12th time of telling her how Charlie ask me for ice-cream, it actually would of gone on for much longer if I hadn't used that temporary sleeping drought from Thomas, now my sister was sleeping hopefully happily in her bed! I went out of my bedroom and into the living room, only to see the calander telling me it was Halloween tomorrow. I always seem to forget but that makes choosing clothes so much easier! Just then Raina came into the room, ''Lyra just woke up,'' she gestured towards the infirmary and beckoned me the same way. When we got to the infirmary Eleanor was there, Raina had explained how she got here and all that, she was sitting up with her feet planted onto the floor while being supported by Nathan. April was the same but she wasn't really being supported by anyone and Lyra looked to be in some form of shock, she was clutching to Lloyd who was sitting next to her. Just then she sat upwards quickly then stood up, only to then run into Emily who was standing by the door. The black haired girl rubbed her eyes then looked around with a confused look on her face.

I took at least an hour or something to explain everything to Lyra, apparently she has no memory of returning to Ninjago or Winter but she seemed to remember Acalox, man that's a pretty strange name for a dimension or whatever it is. Ivory came into the room looking pretty annoyed, I do hope she doesn't remember me using the sleeping drought! Thought too soon, she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room and back into our room and then faced me, ''why the heck did you use a sleeping drought on me!'' She shouted, I swear the whole boat could of heard her! ''You wouldn't stop talking.''

''Oh really?''

''Yes really sis...''

''Whoops!'' My sister then blurted out, ''well it's Halloween tomorrow, we could all go trick or treating!'' I nodded, ''yeah me and Charlie could do that while you and anyone else who wants to go can meet up with you.'' She nodded and then walked over to the closet, after searching through it she brought out 2 outfits, one was a nurse's costume covered in fake blood, slightly ripped and complete with a bloody knife. The other was clearly my old high school's uniform, brown skirt, white blouse, white socks and a sandy colored blazer, it was also ripped slightly more than the nurse's outfit and also had fake blood on it. My sister handed the school uniform to me, ''you'll be a dead school girl and i'll be a dead nurse!'' I laughed at my sister's choices but I have to say they were good ones!

**Me- DAH NEXT DAY!**

**Pagebreak- seriously who is this person, SECURITY!**

**Me- wait what?**

**Kaye, Shy and Starlight- security here!**

**Me- what the? You guys are my OCs!**

**Pagebreak- continue reading people!**

**Me- NO! How could my OCs betray me!**

May's POV

April, Eleanor and Lyra had all recovered pretty quickly except for Eleanor having a broken wrist and Lyra on crutches, April still had a few scratches but was otherwise fine! We had kinda begged Sensei to let us trick or treat tonight, we meaning me, Lloyd, Lyra, Eleanor, Jay, Sara, Raina and Nathan. I was now dressed up in a plain white shirt, white jeans, white flats and I had a pair of white wings tied to my back, I had tied my hair into a high ponytail with... YEP a white ribbon! April thought it was pretty ironic for me to dress up as an angel cause I was dead, that reminds me no one actually knows about me being dead. I might go to Raina since she's kinda a ghost like me. I turned to April, she was wearing a sleeveless black top, black cargo shorts and black trainers, she left her mid-length, ginger hair down and had poked a black head band with red sparkly horns on it in and in her right hand she was holding a red pitchfork with a black handle. We both decided to go out on deck where Nathan, Ivory and small figure with an orange pumpkin on it's head and it was wearing a brown jacket with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans. Ivory was in a bloody nurse outfit and showing Nathan a dagger with fake blood on it, Nathan was dress was as a miniature mad hatter from The Alice In Wonderland movie, he even had the orange wig! I walked over to the pumpkin head and looked it in it's eyes, I decided to grab the head and pull it off to find it was Thomas underneath! He wasn't very happy, he was giving me a really dead look so I put the head back on and walked back to April, she was now talking to Halia, in a bloody school uniform, and Emily, who was dressed up as Hermione Granger. She got kinda addicted to the books. Terrence, Lloyd and Sensei were all completing the Harry Potter scene with Terrence as Ron Weasley, Lloyd ironically as Harry Potter and Sensei was Albus Dumbledore!

Charlie then came up on deck dress as the March Hare to match his brother. Halia walked over to him and then they both jumped onto Charlie's dark blue dragon and flew off, I am not gonna ask. Cole, Kai, Jay, Amy, Zane and Chad came up, Zane was dressed up as a robot, pretty ironic there, he was wearing a cardboard helmet and he was wearing a silver shirt and pants with colorful buttons on them. Jay and Amy were both vampires, Jay was wearing a white, button-up shirt, black trousers and black dancing shoes, he had also slicked it hair back with hair gel. Amy was wearing an ankle length, dark green dress, she was also wearing dark eyeshadow and her hair was let down and had been straightened, both of the vampires were wearing black cloaks. Cole, Kai and Chad then started talking, Chad was a zombie, he had a ripped shirt and trousers and he used green face paint and fake blood. Kai had dressed as Cole by wearing the same black suit and a black wig and Cole dressed up as Kai by wearing his red suit and a... Brown bird's nest?

Sara, Terrence and Oliver came up were dressed up as The Three Musketeers! They were all wearing old fashioned clothing, Sara's was blue, Terrence was Red and Oliver was Green. They were all holding metal foils which I hope were fake! I suddenly heard loud thunks coming up the stairs and sure enougth Lyra came up the stair wearing a black cat suit and crutches with Raina on her right side of her in a fox outfit, Nya on her left side in a bat costume and Eleanor behind her wearing an orange and black witch outfit with a matching hat. Nya did a quick head count, missing out Halia and Charlie, and then we all went to the dragons.

**Me- this was pretty much the first part of the HALLOWEEN CHAPTER!**

**Raina- did that have to be in caps...**

**Me- yep!**

**Emily- well the author apologies for the spelling mistakes, she has noticed them but she needs to get a new microsoft word which has a spell check, her dad had to whip her laptop to fix it**

**Me- yeah... It doesn't help your spelling when you spent most of your life in different speaking countries!**

**Sara- well it may be a bit late but...**

**Everyone- HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Me- part one...**

**Marissa- was that really needed?**

**Me- Marissa your not in this one! And why was my other OCs sercurity?**

**Nathan- well please review while the author clears up the problems with her other many OCs!**


	26. Chapter 27- Halloween part 2!

**Me- and we're back again!**

**Raina- time for chapter 26**

**Sara- disclaimer!**

**Emily- the author only owns HER OCs!**

**Nathan- now you may keep reading!**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, chapter 26**

* * *

Winter's POV (side note- Winter doesn't really have any idea what most of the monsters are.)

Me and Autumn had been traveling during the day and resting at night, we had finally reached Ninjago City a few hours ago and I shall say, it was so very creepy! There were spider weeps, ghosts, bats and monsters everywhere! Hid behind Autumn and she giggled slightly, ''do they not celebrate Halloween in Acalox?'' I shook my head, I had never even of this Hallowsween. ''No,'' I started, ''I have never heard of Hallowsween.'' Autumn rubbed the back of her neck, ''no, it's pronounced _Halloween_. It's a holiday where people dress up like scary creatures and then go to people's houses and get candy!'' The other Goddess ran over to a small stall which was covered it what I believe to be bats and skeletons, in fact in front of the stall already were two skeletons debating about rock cupcakes. Autumn came back with two masks, one was a feline and the other a canine. Autumn handed me the feline mask and then proceeded to put on the canine mask, I copied and did the same.

Autumn led me down a few streets until I spotted a rather large group of monsters! There was a pumpkin man (Thomas), a boy in a very large top hat (Nathan) and there was also two ninjas (Cole and Kai), wait are they some of the ninja!

''Winter! They're the ninja-'' I covered her mouth as quickly as I could but they still heard her! They all turned to us, now I could reconised Eleanor and those two girls I attacked before! The red ninja (Cole), black ninja (Kai), the silver man (Zane) and the man dress in black (Jay), came running towards us. They caught up to us quickly, the silver man and red ninja caught Autumn and the other two cornered me at a wall and then we were brought back towards the other monsters. _You need to run, _the voice was speaking again! _Quickly, you still have your knife on you, don't you? Just kill them! _The voice wouldn't be quite, it was louder than before like when it told me to kill the rulers of Acalox. I suddenly didn't have control over my left arm, I felt it reach for my knife but then I felt someone grab it, I looked up to see Eleanor in an orange and black hat and a knowing look on her face. She knew it was me.

Emily's POV

Eleanor took the mask off the kid with the night, there were some shock gasps so I'm gonna guess it was that serial killer. The other kid took her mask off, they were identical! They both had the same pale skin, red hair, hair length and even the same expression! The only difference was that the one with the knife, which I'm guessing is Winter, had black eyes and the other girl had blue eyes. ''Are you the purple ninja of the void?'' The blue eyed girl asked, Eleanor nodded, ''why, do you need me for something?'' The girl nodded, opened her mouth to speak but Winter cut her off, ''w-we need you to get us to Camara Eleanor!'' I exchanged glances with Sara, Camara was not in my databanks. ''Whats Camara?'' I asked, Eleanor turned to me, ''it's one of the four dimensions, the dimension's names are Ninjago, Acalox, Camara and Earth. There are suppose to be one Goddess for each world, Winter being the Goddess for Acalox.'' She then looked to the other girl, ''I'm guessing your the Goddess for Ninjago, seeing as you look almost identical to Winter.'' The girl was taken aback for a moment before recovering and nodding, ''yeah, I'm Autumn.''

**Pagebreak- BONJOUR-**

**Me- no I'm not translating your lines into French**

**Pagebreak- why are you still here?**

**Me- I dunno... Why aren't you in a Halloween costume?**

**Pagebreak- how do you know I'm not wearing one?**

**Me- err... CONTINUE READING!**

We didn't get to complete our trick or treating... Instead we had to go back to the bounty and hear Winter and Autumn out, except for Halia and Charlie who were still on their date. We were all sat down or standing around the bridge while we all listened to their story. Eleanor and Sensei were listening the most intently to them, Cole had been attempting to pass round snack he had made, can't really be sure what the snack was though because the last snack he made was garlic and peaches on crackers and I wasn't prepared to discover what it was this time. When the two red headed girls completed their story the Cole passed the snacks to them, in short they both took a snack, ate it and then ran out the room asking directions to the bathroom. I turned to Cole, ''what in Ninjago's name is that!'' I pointed to the snack plate, Cole looked down to the snacks, then to me, then back to the snacks and then he looked to me, ''it's cheese and squid on crackers.'' I face palmed.

Halia's POV

Me and Charlie both were sitting on a park bench watching all the people dressed up while eating ice-cream, I had a Mr Whippy with pink sherbert while Charlie bought the same but it had chocolate chips. We were a pretty strange couple to look at, a dead school girl and the March Hare in an orange and yellow waist-coat and matching trousers, he also wearing furry, brown ears which made him look really cute! Just then I heard shouts from behind me, I turned round to see everyone from the Ninjago School for Samurai and Other Warriors and some others that didn't go to that school. Bianca ran up to me first, she was wearing a white dress and her black hair was still in twin buns but she had a white, slightly transparent vail. Kara and Mona then came up, they were both wearing knee length, black dress, black tails and black ears, they both had whiskers painted onto they cheeks. Katie ran off to the ice-cream stall with Shanice, Katie was wearing a black dressed with a silver lining and black wigs with a spider webb pattern and Shanice was wearing a black sleeveless top with grey and white fur stuck onto it, a black skirt and dark grey leggings, grey fur boots, grey gloves and her dark hair was in a sideways plait. Lila was standing next to her sister, she was wearing was long sleeved light grey top, grey skirt, grey leggings and grey boots, she had use grey face paint on her face and she had grey angel wings on her back.

Just then thunder rang in the background, everyone in the park and around the ice-cream looked towards the sky to see black clouds and large flashes of light! Everybody started running for cover as the rainfall came. Mona, Lila, Kara and Bianca ran towards the comic book store while Shanice and Katie got lost somewhere in the crowd that was rushing out of the park, Charlie grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a gazebo with open windows, no one had gone there but it had cover so we decided to stay. ''It's gonna be a wet Halloween!'' I said with laughed in my speech, ''Hey Halia?'' The March Hare started, I turned to face him, ''Is the sky suppose to be that black?'' I looked up at the sky only to see it was pitch black, it was like the night sky but there were no stars or anything like that. Just then I spotted something in the sky. It was two people, no ninja! The one on the left was dressed in a navy blue suit and was holding some kind of gold weapon. The other was either red or scarlet, I couldn't tell because of the distance, this ninja wasn't holding anything but I had only just realized something. They were falling!

Charlie's POV

I looked to Halia, her golden eyes were full of fear. I then looked up to the two figures falling from the sky, I just forgot to think and called up my true potential, I called up a transparent eagle and told it to fly and catch to falling pair. The eagle did it with quick work and brought the pair down to us, it was still pouring with rain but me and Halia still ran out and brought them under the cover of the gazebo. We sat the two of them upright and I decided to take the hood off the navy one, it was a girl with tanned skin and black hair kept in a low ponytail, the weapon she was holding was actually a crowbar! Halia then took the hood off the other one, it was another girl who was surprisingly still awake, she had relatively pale skin, icy blue eyes and dark brown wavy hair in a high ponytail. This girl was in some sort of daze so Halia waved her hand in front of her, eventually she responded! The girl looked to the both of us and then to her companion, ''are you okay?'' I asked, she nodded, ''well whats your name?'' She stared at us until Halia cut in, ''I'm Halia and this is Charlie.''' The girl's eyes widened, ''Halia Dark and Charlie Dark?'' She had a monotone voice a bit like Zane but it wasn't as formal, Halia and me exchanged glances before I said, ''no I'm Charlie Dark, this is Halia_ King.'' _Suddenly there was a loud smack, the other girl had woken up, hit the other over the head and then looked at us with her light blue eyes. ''Excuse my friend but we have to be on our way,'' the black haired girl spoke, the brown haired girl then whispered in her friend's ear, I didn't hear much but I did hear the name Miranda.

The black haired girl then looked to us, ''your the ninja?''

''Yeah and your the two who just fell from the sky!''

"Wait what... Christiana...''

The girl looked to her brown haired friend, Christiana, she now had a dark aura surrounding her and I don't know how I could see it! ''I- I um, Izzy lets be r-rational!'' Christiana stuttered, ''I don't c-completely know how to drive a flyer and I didn't know that plane was coming!'' I had a sudden fantasy of these two girls flying Jay's plane thing and then hitting a plane. Me and Halia exchanged glances again, ''do you guys want to come to the bounty?'' Christiana nodded quickly where as Izzy turned to us then said fine.''

* * *

**Me- another chapter done!**

**Raina- Halloween part 2!**

**Emily- who were those people?**

**Sara- I dunno but the author has posted a poll on her profile!**

**Lyra- which OC is your favourite!**

**Nathan- so now, PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Me- Okay side note here! I got this review from a reviewer named secrets:**

**You can portal jump but your on the bad side or dark side ealanor join the dark side (garmaddon) no the light side (sensei wu) lloyds armours now golden**

**Me- yeah... Sorry but it doesn't make sense to me! I would PM you secrets but you don't have an account so could you please repeat yourself? Thanks in advance!**

**Raina- also who wants to guess who Izzy and Christian are?**


	27. Chapter 28- more ninja for Halloween?

**Me- today on National Geographic**

**Raina- you don't watch that...**

**Sara- yeah you only watch Ninjago, Ku Fu Panda, Harry Potter, numourous animes and the ocasional Toddlers and Tiaras when your really bored**

**Me- so what?**

**Emily- you just introduced a show you have never watched. Time for the disclaimer!**

**Nathan- the author only owns HER OCs blah blah blah KEEP READING!**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, chapter 27!**

* * *

Halia's POV

It was still raining but it didn't really damage mine or Charlie's costume. We contiued to walk through the park until we reached the bounty wasn't too far. I was walking beside Charlie and the two girls were walking behind. Isabella was alert the whole time and was obviously trying her best to not lose concentration, apparently she only liked to be called Izzy in certain cituations. Christiana or Chris as she prefered, seemed to be a very happy- go- lucky type of person, she was attempting to do the same as her friend and stay alert but she was distracted very easily. I could just see the top of the bounty as Chris started talking again, ''I wonder if the others had any problems?'' We all turned to her, ''you were the one who crashed Chris,'' Isabella started, ''they're gonna be fine.''

''What does that mean?''

''You can't drive anything for your life Chris.''

Chris opened her mouth to protest but another voice cut her off, ''I disagree!'' I turned round to see two more ninja, the first one was tall and dressed in an Ebony suit, the ninja took HER hood off, she was light brown hair kept in a ponytail and red eyes. The other ninja was about the same size as Chris and was dressed in an evergreen suit with a brown belt which had many tools but what stood out the most was a golden wrench, this ninja took off his hood, it was a boy with jet black hair, light blue eyes and had a grin on his face that looked a lot like Jay's grins, both of them had twigs and leafs in their hair and clothes and were covered in mud. The boy started talking, ''we kinda crashed!'' I heard Isabella sigh behind me, ''how many of us crashed?'' The pair of nameless ninja started muttering to themselves, it was the taller girl who replied, ''all of us except for Miranda and Micky.'' Those names sounded really familiar.

Raina's POV

The rain was still pouring and Halia and Charlie weren't back. Ivory ended up going into a bit of a panic because her sister wasn't around so Chad took her away to carm her down. Now it was just me and May cooking in the kitchen together, fried rice with absolutely no meat for Nathan. I decided to randomly look out the window to see if I could see Halia or Charlie but instead there was a young girl. The girl was about 11 or 12 years old, she had strawberry blond hair which grew a little past her shoulder, from what I could see her eyes were light grey and she was wearing a white ninja suit with golden sleeves, black gloves and a brown belt something that looked like a golden scroll. The girl's skin was as blue as ice from the cold outside and she was shivering away like mad. ''May there's a girl out there!'' I shouted out, May ran to the window and then ran out the room, I then followed her outside and to the girl.

''Are you okay?'' May asked when we reached the girl and started to bring her towards the bounty, she never responded until I brought her into the kitchen, May went to find April, and wrapped a towel round her where she then looked me in the eyes with her grey ones. ''What's your name?'' I asked, the girl remained silent. Kai then came into the room and spotted the girl, ''who's she?'' I shrugged my shoulders, ''that what we're trying to find out!'' Just then there was some noises up on deck, me and Kai exchanged glances then ran up on deck, we brought the nameless girl to Sensei to see if she would talk to him. When we got on deck Emily and Zane were there with a bunch of kids! Three girls and two boys, the boy was wearing a cobalt colored ninja suit with a brown belt and a golden flute on it, he had brown hair and golden colored eyes which were burning with ambition. This boy had his arm linked with a girl which was identical to himself, she had brown hair kept in pigtails which were being help up by hairbands with two golden bells tied to them and she had the same golden eyes, this girl was wearing a sapphire blue ninja suit. There was another pair of twin girls talking to Emily, one of them was holding a boy that looked about 3 years old with light blond hair and dark brown eyes and he was wearing a red top and blue jeans. The girl who was holding the young boy had shoulder length white hair and red eyes, the girl was wearing a lilac ninja suit with a crossbow and arrows tied to her back, she was trying to stop the young boy from grabbing her weapon. The girl next to her also had white hair that was much longer and sparkling green eyes, this girl was wearing a light purple which was a darker shade than the other girl and she had golden bracelets on both her wrists. ''Mommmmy!'' The boy started leaning towards me in the girls arms, ''sorry you look a lot like his mother, Sammy carm down!'' The girl who was holding Sammy said, she then walked up to me and Sammy grabbed onto me so I decided to hold on to him. ''Sorry, I'm Maple and this is my sister Nina!'' She gestured to the girl who was almost identical to her and then to the pair of brown haired twins, the boy answered, ''I'm Micky and this is my sister Miranda, we're 14 years old and our surname is Dark-'' The boy looked to his sister who face palmed, ''why do you introduce us so personally bro!''

* * *

**Me- DONE!**

**Raina- it took the author 5 tries cause this chapter kept deleting it's self so that's why this chapter took so long!**

**Emily- so please review!**

**Nathan- and to secrets, you are the first person to work this out!**

**I just realised that Nathan dark is also in your Pokemon story and also in your writer name starlight DARK is dark by any chance your second name you don't have to answer I'm just wondering**

**Me- okay Starlight Dark is my alter ego and Nathan is my best friend's alter ego, we pretty much do everything together and he has helped me with this fan fiction, and we both wanted the second name Dark, so Nathan and Starlight show up where ever and they have kinda come up as brother and sister. But no my second name is not Dark.**

**Nathan- she may or may not be adding Starlight to the list of characters, so please review!**


	28. Chapter 28 Running low on title names!

**Me- time for chapter 28!**

**Raina- woo hoo!**

**Emily- well time for the disclaimer!**

**Sara- the author only owns HER OCs, nothing more!**

**Nathan- time to continue reading readers!**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, chapter 28**

* * *

Lyra's POV

I could hear some noises up on deck but could I go and see why, nope! Crutches are really hard to use so I've pretty much been left bedridden in the infirmary! I decided to look out the window to see an absolutely soaked Charlie and Halia and a bunch of kids, all seemed to be ninja! Man did I want to know what was going on now! Lloyd then came into the room, ''what's new?'' I asked, the green ninja smirked, ''people from the future are here, you want to meet them?'' I nodded before Lloyd picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the infirmary, I could feel my face heating up slightly. Lloyd carried me to bridge where Emily, Sensei, Raina, Kai, Zane, Charlie and Halia, both soaked and had towels round them, there was also a handful of soaked ninjas and a young boy who were trying to dry themselves with towels.

Sensei explained everything to us, about how these kids were from the future and stuff, man was it confusing! The black haired girl, Isabella, was looking around the whole time and there was worry growing on her face every second. When Sensei finished speaking Isabella asked, ''where's Lizzy?'' The others started looking around, there were comments like, ''Lillian was with her,'' and ''don't worry Izzy we'll find her!'' Isabella ran out the room in a panic then followed by Savannah. ''Who's Lizzy?'' Zane asked Keith, ''Elizabeth? She's Isabella's younger sister,'' Miranda then cut in, ''we didn't really have any choice to bring the non-ninjas.'' She gestured to the young boy, who's name was Sammy and now being held by Raina.

Emily's POV

There wasn't much more to go over, it was late so Sensei asked me to show these kids to their rooms, Keith would be sharing with Micky, the blond girl who was apparently named Lillian would be sharing with Isabella, Christian with Savannah and Sammy and lastly Miranda, the second pair of twins would be sharing. When I had shown everyone to their rooms I decided to check on Winter and Autumn, they were both sleeping in the spare room on kotasu, Winter was obviously having a nightmare or something, she was thrashing around in her sleep and slightly sweating. Just then someone poked me on the back, I turned round quickly to see it was one of the white haired twins, Maple, she shifted past me into the room a keeled down by Winter, she placed her hands on the sleeping girls face and started to chant something quietly. A lilac colored glow emitted from Maple and Winter quieten down and went into a peaceful sleep. As Maple came out the room she looked at me and then predicted my next question, ''I'm the ninja of dreams, it's pretty easy.'' Maple then came back out the room and quietly closed the door, she then turned to me, ''well goodnight Emily!'' I waved to her as she walked back to her room, wait when did I tell her my name!

I checked up on everyone else and I was making my way back to my room I ran into Savannah who was carrying Sammy trying to get him to sleep. We went to the kitchen and made two hot chocolates for me and Savannah and a warm milk for Sammy who started drinking it happily while sitting on Savannah's lap. ''Is he your brother or cousin or something,'' I asked, Savannah nodded, ''he's my little brother.'' Sammy then put his milk on the table and the started to fall asleep on his sister's shoulder, ''why are you guys here in the past?'' Savannah fumbled around for a moment before answering, ''one of Garmadon's relatives took over the underworld and you can guess what happened after that!'' My eyes widened slightly. ''Who are your parents?'' I asked when she was trying to stand up with Sammy in her arms, ''Kai and Raina.''

* * *

**Me- dah next day!**

**Pagebreak- why are you here!**

**Me- I'm the author I can appear when I want!**

**Pagebreak- ... Continue reading!**

* * *

Ivory's POV

I got up at about half past five for training this morning, only to find that the ninja from the future had gotten up before me. I was introduced quickly and I ended up training with Nina, I was using my gauntlet and wasn't using anything, she threw the same punches did and it didn't take me too long to figure out her golden bracelets were her weapons. Every time she threw a punch they started to glow like my gauntlets, we were really similar! When we finished sparing I realized everyone but Maple and Chris had gone for a morning run! ''Do you two want something to practice on?'' Maple said to us, Nina nodded quickly so I followed her, Chris brought out a golden Chinese paintbrush which she kept in her right foot sock! She then keeled down and somehow drew a Chinese symbol that I think is for person, she was actually pretty good at calligraphy! She then drew a second one in front of me and when she was done she stood up and clapped her hands together and suddenly glowed the same colour as her ninja suit. The Chinese symbols suddenly turned into dark red, human shape figures, Nina started punching her's first and it actually hit back. ''Don't worry about hurting it or anything, '' Chris started, ''they're illusions that put up a good fight! I then decided to hit one, all the way to Dareth's dojo! Chris clicked her fingers and illusion Nina was sparing with disappeared quickly.

Nina and Maple decided to go to the bridge so I was left with Chris, ''so are you an elemental ninja or something?'' Chris nodded, ''yep, I'm the ninja of illusions, Maple is the ninja of dreams and Nina is the ninja of love.'' I've only met this girl about half an hour ago and I can tell she probably can't keep a secret. I decided to go down to the kitchen, Cole was cooking breakfast! I put my thinking cap on quickly while looking at the omelet,(I think,) that Cole was making. ''Cole!'' I shouted in his ear, well I didn't mean to shout in his ear, ''your needed on deck, I'll watch breakfast of you!'' That got him, he went out the kitchen and I shut, then locked the door behind him. The earth ninja had already made a stack of omelets, green omelets! I threw the in the bin and started to make some 5 minute omelets. I was on the second omelet when there was a knock on the door, ''Ivory the door won't open!'' It was Cole, not good! I reached into my pocket and pulled out my mobile phone, scrolled down the contact lists until I reached Nathan, I called him, ''what do you want Ivory?''

''Do you want green omelets made by Cole for breakfast?''

''You should know the answer to that.''

''Okay, get Cole away from the kitchen and I'll give you sherbet, you okay with that?''

''You just bribed me with sherbert, it doesn't matter what I have to do!''

Nathan then hung up and it didn't take him to long to get to the kitchen, I heard the conversation through the door, ''hey Cole! We're off to see the wizard!''

''Have you been eating sherbert Nathan?''

''Nope! Now lets find the wizard!''

I heard the two of them go, or rather skip, away and then got back to the omelets. Didn't take too long for another knock on the door, this time it was Chad! ''Ivory are you in there? Are you the reason Nathan got Cole to skip around on the deck?'' I opened the door to let him in and then he sat at the table, I gave him his omelet and got back to cooking the others.

Savannah's POV

There was a different reason for going on a morning jog at the crack of dawn. I mean we always going jogging in the morning but normally after breakfast but we were still looking for Dakota, we had only just remembered she had come with us, and Elizabeth. Me and Keith were looking around the trees and everything while Micky played his flute to see if our missing friends would hear it. Just them Chris shouted out, ''I found them!'' We all rushed over to her to find her with two un harmed girls, the first one was much shorter than the other, she had dirty blond hair, black eyes and tanned skin, she was also wearing a blue top with the words ''I'm a girl gamer, got a problem with that'' on the front, blue jeans and white, worn trainers, she also had a bow staff tied onto her back so she could use it for self defense. The other girl had short, brown curly hair, brown eyes and lightly tanned skin, this girl was wearing a mint green ninja suit and she had two brown pockets strapped to the shins, inside these pockets we're two golden pocket knifes.

Isabella ran to the blond girl and wrapped her arms around her, ''Lizzy are you okay!'' Elizabeth nodded and returned her elder sister's embrace. I then walked over to the other girl, Dakota. ''Where's Blade?'' I looked around to see Dakota's pet. Dokota took a step to the right and then pointed behind her, now I could see a large golden and red dragon with wings with silver ends, he was curled into a ball and was staring at me. I waved to the large dragon, ''hey Blade!'' Blade snorted as a reply. We then led the two girls back to the bounty and then two the kitchen where Aunt Ivory was, we then tucked it to omelets! Everyone else came into the kitchen for breakfast, though I did spot Aunt Ivory handing Nathan a small white bag, well it wasn't me who spotted, it was Issac. Issac was now hanging around the microwave, he was wearing his normal blue, white and green button up shirt and white shorts, he was covered in blood like normal and was holding a blood axe. Seeing spirts is actually a pretty cool talent! I mean I would be able to being the ninja of spirits after all.

* * *

**Me- DONE!  
Raina- forgive the author if she makes grammer errors, it's like 10 o'clock at night where she is and she tends to get slightly tired**

**Me- GUYS WE HAS A EMERGENCY!**

**Everyone- What?**

**Me- there will only be one more episode of Ninjago!**

**Everyone- noooooo**

**Sara- not where you are, you just watched episode 22 because the new episodes of Ninjago come out in Australia on Saturdays and it was weeks behind!**

**Emily- so please review guys!**

**Nathan and Me- *runs to emo hut* we'll come out when we get over Ninjago ending!**

**Emily- yeah... There's a poll on the author's profile, check it out!  
**


	29. Chapter 29 Camara and family

**Me- TIME FOR chapter 29!**

**Raina- why did you caps the first two words?**

**Me- I dunno!**

**Emily- well time for the disclaimer. SARA GO!**

**Sara- really? Ah well, the author only owns HER OCs**

**Nathan- carry on reading, that's what you came here for!**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, chapter 29**

* * *

Cole's POV

These don't look like my omelets, I mean Ivory made half of them but I'm pretty sure I put green food colouring in mine. The whole room was quiet except for the questions for the people from the future. One of them, Chris, let it slip that one of these kids are related to me and I'm having a hard time figuring out who it is. I've narrowed it down to the two black haired kids, Keith and Isabella, and the black eyed girl, Elizabeth. Sensei, Winter, Autumn and Eleanor had gone to talk about going to Camara which I still have no idea about! Just then I had this pretty cool idea, one of these future ninja were bound to know something about Camara, ''hey does anyone know about the dimension Camara?'' Chris was the only person to start waving her hand around like mad. ''I've been there! I've went there on holiday!'' Chris said as she got up from the table and started dancing, she then started talking really fast about Camara but it was way to fast to understand anything! Keith, Isabella, Dakota and Savannah then got up from the table and then tackled Chris, Keith grabbed her left arm, Isabella the right arm, Savannah grabbed her legs and Dakota opened a panel on her stomac and flick the off switch down. Chris's legs gave but since Isabella and Keith were holding her arms they pulled her up and carried her back to the table, Savannah then turned her back on but then turned off her sound switch. Chris then tried to speak but nothing came out, she started to panic and then ran out the room followed by Keith. ''I'm guessing she's related to Zane or Emily,'' Dakota nodded, ''both.''

Miranda went looking in a cupboard and the brought out a large piece of paper muttering, ''wow we always have kept paper in the cupboard.'' Micky handed her a pencil and she started writing on it. ''What are you doing Miranda?'' Jay asked, the brown haired girl stopped writing and looked up, ''before anyone gets confused I'm going to write down who's related to who!'' Everyone exchanged glances as Miranda contiuned writing, slightly muttering what she what she was writing as she went. When she was finished she turned the paper round, it had the her and the other future ninja names on it and then some lines leading to their relatives. On the far right was Keith's name with two lines coming from the name, one with Nya on the end and the other ended with Jay's name, connected to Nya's name was Kai's and his was connect to Savannah, Sammy and Raina. Raina's name was connect to Chad, his name was connect to Ivory, Nina and Maple, of course Ivory's name was linked to her sister's. Halia was linked to Charlie, Micky and then Miranda. On the far left side was 4 groups of families, the first one was made up by Zane, Emily and Chris, the second was Me, Sara, Isabella and Elizabeth, the third was Lloyd, Lyra, Lillian and someone called Lillium and the last one was Dakoda and some people named Harry and Summer.

* * *

**Pagebreak- page break style!  
**

**Me- really...**

**Pagebreak- yep!**

**Me- *sigh* THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Eleanor's POV

Me and Winter were on the deck, I was hitting a foam dummy with my hammer with Winter laying on her back looking up at the sky. She had borrowed some clothes so she was wearing a neon blue shirt with silver stars that went down to her knees and underneath she had black leggings. I looked to my serial killer friend, I had known her for about 5 years now and I have found that she tends to lose control of her emotions and goes a bit violent, the reason she can be classified as serial killer is because she has killed quite a few people. Just then Autumn came up on deck, she was wearing her own clothes, a pale green blouse with red flowers and blue jeans. She was also carrying a small blue backpack. Today was the day we go to Camara! Everybody in their ninja suits then came up, of course the only people who would be coming are Me, Winter, Autumn, Raina, Emily, Cole, Kai, Zane, Jay, Charlie, Chad, Nathan, Lloyd, Ivory and Halia, the others would be watching the bounty and Lyra is still bedridden! May and April have become good friends again, but we will have to betray her again. It is pretty sad to do that too a friend but I've never had a friend like that so I wouldn't know. Everyone who was going on this mission stood behind me, I picked my hammer up and swung it over my head. I thought of Camara, blue oceans, sunset coloured skies, rocky cliffs, breath-taking beaches and then the murderous gangs. I shot my hammer down to hit the wood below me and a dark purple portal opened up and we all went through.

Camara was just as I remember it from a few years ago, man even the steel drums played the same tune. there were crowds on the beach as usual watching a surfing contest or gangs on the boardwalk beating up another defenseless person. I shut the portal down, only few people know about the four dimensions and most of them would like to keep it that way. This mission wouldn't take too long, we're looking for the Goddess of life and nature, Summer. I have met her once or twice but I don't know her as well as Winter, what I do know about her is that she loves sport, being loud, plants and wildlife. We all walked along the boardwalk, avoiding the gangs, we earned a few odd looks, not every day you see a group of ninjas walking by the beach! I then lead everybody down a row of houses and stopped at number 26, it was a two story house made from wood and painted a sky blue colour and a white roof, there was a balcony bang smack in the middle of the second floor and windows either side of it. I opened the gate and we all walked through the garden on a gravel path, the garden was well kept, there was bright green grass and even a small duck pond. I rang the bell and the person who answered was the goddess we were looking for, the first thing I thought was definitely, ''she dyed her hair.'' She had never liked her blood red hair and had always wanted to dye it permanently blond, seems she's done just that! She was wearing a neon blue, one piece swimsuit and she had a slightly see through yellow scarf tied round her waist. It was Summer alright!

* * *

**Me- done!**

**Raina- okay, the author is going to update when she can, she had no homework this weekend so she could write all day, she just gets writers block, then gets easily distracted and goes into her fantasy world...**

**Emily- so yeah, there should be at least 2 shortish chapters coming out every week, depending on the author's homework amount.**

**Sara- so please review!**

**Nathan- and if there are any ideas anyone wants to put in or OCs the author would be happy to put them in!**

**Me- It just may take me a while to find the perfect place to put that OC or idea!**


	30. Chapter 30- Time to go to Earth

**Me- time for- wait am I reading this script right?**

**Raina- you have a script?**

**Me- yeah! And look at it!**

**Emily- CHAPTER 30!**

**Sara- have we seriously got that many chapters now!**

**Nathan- well, we must be going far! DISCLAIMER!**

**Me- I don't own Ninjago or anything else that doesn't belong to me, aka I only own my own OCs**

**Emily- continue reading!**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, CHAPTER 30!**

* * *

Winter's POV

Was this Summer, she didn't really look like me nor Autumn. She had much more tan skin, blond hair with red hairs scattered around and brown eyes, though the face shape and expression was identical. Summer looked at Eleanor, then to Autumn and me quickly, ''why are the other goddesses here?'' She knew who we were! That is somehow a relief! ''Sorry about this Summer but could we explain this?'' Summer sighed, ''fine, but we talk at the beach, I've spent too much time inside today, wait here,'' she ran inside for five minutes before coming out with a blue bag. She led us down to a small but beautiful beach, no one was there except the waves and sea life. To get to this beach you had to go down a small stone staircase, though it looked to be crumbling. Once we were down to the beach Summer sat down on the sand, followed by the rest of us, and we explained why we were here. ''So you want to make these Dimensions peaceful?'' Me and Autumn nodded, Summer smirked, ''I'll definitely join you! Those murdering gangs have taken too many people to hell!'' Her language was a bit, shall I say, informal but never the less, we only have one more Goddess to convince! For some reason this seemed quite too easy, it was pretty lucky that Eleanor has actually met Summer before now but still this was way to simple. I started drawing pictures in the sand while everyone continued to talk though none of the conversation was coming to me, it was being blocked out by the voice again though it was talking nonsense. It started off talking about the pictures I was drawing, then that I should be listening to the current conversation with the others but now it was saying something about the future. The voice had spoken about something that would happen in the future before, first I didn't believe it and as punishment I couldn't know anything more but then the voice told me of something that would kill me and luckily I avoided it when it actually happened. _The gang from the boardwalk are coming towards this beach! Get away now!'' _The voice was right the last time a few years back so I decided to trust it this time. ''Everybody!'' I blurted out, everybody looked towards me, ''we need to get away from this beach now!''

I guess since I didn't speak to much everyone believed me, though it took a few minutes for them to think it through but we managed to get to the top of the crumbling staircase before anyone came along, well not exactly. I gang of about 14 men came along, all holding knifes, guns or both! They all were wearing black shirts, black jeans, black trainers and their hair colour varied from brown, black and apple green, very strange colour. They all came up to us so I swiftly hid behind Kai, he was the nearest person. One of the gang members, an apple green haired one, came up to Raina and grabbed her, though not for too long, she kneed him and then took out her fans while everyone else did the same, I took out my knife and Autumn stood next to me holding a black pocket knife. Just then I noticed Summer, she was walking up to the gang. No weapons, nothing! She walked up to the one who first grabbed Raina, ''Shane? Why are you causing trouble again?'' Shane took a small step backwards and put away the knife he was holding, ''no trouble Princess, just welcoming our... Guests.'' Shane took another step back along with the rest of the gang, Summer stayed in her place, her arms now folded. ''These _guests_ are my friends and you'll do well to remember that.''

''What friends you've only known for like ten minutes-''

He was cut of when Summer punched then kicked him into one of his his friends! As soon as Shane got back up he and the rest of the gang ran off shouting hopeless threats to Summer who then spun round on one foot to face us, ''lets go to my house for lunch!'' We started walking almost immediately. The voice cut in again _''don't think this as anything! At the end of the day your still my host body, I cannot have you dieing on me!''_

* * *

**Pagebreak- stop! Pagebreak time!**

**Me- you've already done that...**

**Pagebreak- so what?**

**Me- *sigh***

* * *

Eleanor's POV

Lunch? Delicious! Do I know how to get to Earth? Yep! Do I know where the last Goddess is? Not on your life! The only Goddess I knew before was Winter and Summer, I met Winter when I found Acalox by chance and there are not a lot of red heads in Camara, (Summer is originally a red head.) But red hair is actually pretty common in Ninjago and on Earth some people dye their hair blood red! That aside, the population of Earth is much greater and the dimension itself is the biggest of the four, basically it will take us a while to find the Goddess of Earth. It was now that I remembered I was sitting in the dirt in the back garden, pretty smart choice of seating now wasn't it? I walked back into the house and found all the ninjas, goddesses and Summer's family in the living room which also doubled as a kitchen. Jay, Lloyd and Kai were talking to Summer's 14 year old brother, Jordan, about video games while Emily had Summer's 2 year old Theodore on her lap and was talking to Summer's 16 year old sister Edith who had her year old sister Pearl with her. Zane, Ivory, Cole and Raina were also talking to Summer's parents about the whole Goddess thing, the Goddesses and Ivory were cleaning up the plates from dinner with Halia, Nathan and Charlie playing with the small pug, Boo, with a rope. You can kinda see why Summer hated her red hair, her whole family had blond hair and brown eyes!

''Guys we better start getting ready to go to Earth now!'' Everyone quickly rushed out the room, Emily and Edith slower because the had Theodore and Pearl with them. When everyone eventually got into the garden all the ninja and goddesses stood behind me, I raised my hammer up again and thought of Earth and then the Goddess of happiness and love, I knew what she basically would of looked like, blood red hair, same facial features as Winter, Autumn and Summer and same expression. I swung the hammer to the ground and the normal purple portal turned up again like usual, we all stepped through and turned up in a small play park, there was no one around so I closed the portal quickly and took a look around. We all decided to split into pairs, I ended up with Emily, and went different ways.

Emily's POV

Me and Eleanor passed by a school, it was a girls high school according to the sign on the green fence. The bell suddenly rang and a flood of girls in white blouses and green tartan skirts came out, there were blonds, brunettes everywhere, people with black hair, a person with green hair! But someone stood out the most, a pale face with a pretty blank expression, carrying a pink rucksack with Hawaiian flowers covering it, she had light green eyes which were being semi covered by her blood red hair. I think we found her.

* * *

**Me- DONE! Sorry I had writers block!**

**Raina- well author you were going to say something else?**

**Me- huh? OH YEAH! It's my dad's birthday tomorrow!**

**Emily- and?**

**Me- we're going on holiday for the weekend so no chapters!**

**Sara- how can you be this cheerful when writing that?**

**Me- I ate a packet of popping candy!**

**Lyra- that explains a lot**

**Raina- if anyone is confused, when the author eats popping candy (specificly sour apple flavored) she starts laughing like a maniac at everything then she starts talking really fast, jumps around, talks about ninjas and then goes quiet when she has a meltdown.**

**Me- SO TRUE! So sorry no chapters during the weekend and the chapter would be longer but I got writers block and it's really late at night. BYEEEEE**


	31. Chapter 31 Lillium

**Me- I is back!**

**Raina- she didn't have internet while on holiday so then she started planning ahead!**

**Emily- yay! DISCLAIMER!**

**Sara- the author only owns her OCs blah blah blah**

**Nathan- you can keep reading!**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, chapter 31! **

* * *

Sara's POV

I looked down at the bounty to see the sea below, we were flying again! I could see my reflection in the water I was looking in, my hair had grown quite a bit since I haven't been to the hairdressers in quite a bit and the tips of my hair that I dyed light green were starting to fade. There weren't any clouds in the sky before but now I could see fields of dark grey flying over the sky. I looked away from the water and up to the sky, the clouds were surely getting darker but there was a glowing sphere directly in the center, the moon! It was round about mid-day though! I went to look back down at the sea but I stopped halfway to see a girl right in front of me, she looked about 11 or 12 years old, she had dark purple hair, red eyes and pale skin, she basically looked like Lyra before she dyed and cut her hair except for the red eyes. This girl had a strange look on her face, it wasn't a blank look though it was more like a curious or observing one and she had a small smile painted onto her face and her red eyes never left what she was looking at, she was staring straight into mine. I only just realized that what was in front of me was just air and water underneath! I put my hand up to my cheek and gave it a small pinch to make sure I wasn't dreaming, the girl in front me did the same but she didn't copy my shocked expression. I tilted my head to the left, she did the same, then I tilted my head the the right and she copied it again. ''Who are you?'' We both asked at the same time, ''I'm Sara.''

''I'm Lillium.''

She didn't copy me that time. ''Do you want to come onto the bounty?'' She didn't copy my words but she copied me when I gestured to the bounty. ''I don't think that's a good idea Sara.'' I heard someone come out onto deck, well actually it was a crowd of people. ''L-Lillium!'' I turned round to see Chris, Isabella, Savannah, Nya, Amy, Terrence, Keith, Miranda, Micky, Maple, Nina and Elizabeth, who was the one who shouted out. ''Up,'' Lillium said in a slightly commanding tone and she was then lifted up by what was already holding her up to the boat, skeletons on a small boat below. As soon as Lillium was safely on the deck about 10 skeletons followed, ''lets see, half of you grab Lillian and the rest of you grab Isabella, I have a bone to pick with her.'' She said in it such an innocent and child-like tone I almost didn't take her seriously! The skeletons first grabbed Isabella but she punched and kicked them so much that about half of them fell apart and Keith and Chris knocked out a few skeletons before they even got near Lillian. Lillium sighed, ''well it seems we're gonna have to do this the hard way,'' she started, her voice was like an upset child until she started again, ''take them all!'' Two Skeletons grabbed me from behind and the same happened with everyone else, another skeleton handed Lillium 2 golden items, a golden key and Chad's foil! Lillium lunged forward and stabbed the air with the foil then she took a step back a turned the key clockwise like if it was opening a door. I suddenly felt something hard hit the back of my head and I then blacked out

Kai's POV

Emily and Eleanor called me the moment they spotted the person who could be the last Goddess. Honestly she did look a lot like the other Goddesses and she stood out like a thorn in the crowd, well I did what any logical person would of do, (me- meaning it's what I would do) as soon as the red haired girl was alone I went and grabbed her then I carried her back to the park. ''Hey you! Let me go!''

''I'll call the police on you!''

''Help! Help! I'm being kidn-''

I quickly covered her mouth the cut off that last sentence, ''hey, your Spring right?'' She looked at me stunned for a moment before nodding, ''you do know what you are right?'' She then looked at me confused, I un-covered her mouth, ''I'm a human being.'' I face palmed, ''no I mean like are you a Goddess?'' She shook her head before walking away, of course I picked her back up and brought her to the park where everyone else, except for Emily and Eleanor who went to double check there was no other red heads.

Autumn's POV

Kai was carrying a screaming red headed girl towards us and once he was only a few steps away from us and set the girl down, it was definitely the last Goddess, she looked almost identical to Winter, myself and Summer if she hadn't dyed her hair blond. The girl, Spring, stared at us all in turn, a little longer at Summer. ''D-doppelgangers! I'm gonna die!'' I stared at her for a bit before I turned to Winter, ''your smart, what's she talking about?'' Summer nodded in agreement. ''It's a German folklore here on Earth my tutor told me about it, a doppelganger is a double of a person and it is basically an omen of death.'' Figures she'd know, Winter's been correcting me with grammar errors, historical errors, you name it! ''It's okay,'' Summer started, ''we're not doppelgangers, we're Goddess and hopefully so are you cause that would be awkward!'' I heard Raina behind me mumble, ''no duh?'' Seems Jay and Nathan heard her and they were now trying to stop themselves from laughing! Halia stepped forward, ''just ignore them.'' The girl who was surely Spring nodded slowly before talking, ''could you explain what's happening?''

After what would be a good 10 minutes of explaining Spring was nodding slowly, we had confirmed her name a few minutes ago. ''Okay I'll come with you, I'll just call my parents and tell them about this,'' she sighed and I heard her mutter, ''lets see what they'll believe today.'' She got a black mobile out and went to sit on a nearby swing set, Emily and Eleanor came back then, with ice-creams! Now I'm jealous, ice-cream is one of my favorite things ever! You could not imagine my reaction when Eleanor and Emily brought out a bunch of ice pops and handed me a banana flavored one! ''We found an ice-cream van!'' Emily started, ''no one wanted these ice pops so the ice- cream man gave them to us!''

Savannah's POV

We were not on the bounty anymore, great we were all knocked out by a skeleton with an annoying heavy bone. We were in the middle of a forest, one that I reconised, it was the Wild Wood Forest. Though I know we weren't in our time, we were in a time after ours! Lillium would do this! Man am I glad we actually know people here! I looked around, I was alone! Man my brain is mucked up! ''Hey Savannah!'' I turned round, it was Maria a close friend who died in my own time and ended up here. ''Hey Maria,'' my friend smiled, ''is that key yours?'' I looked down to see the same golden key Lillium used, Hikari's key! ''Thanks Maria, do you know where civilization is?'' Maria pointed to the left, ''the bounty is over there!'' I nodded my thanks as she slipped away to the nearest graveyard and I walked over to the left until I spotted the bounty. It was only just beginning to wear but it had a new coat of paint twice a year so no-one really noticed it, unless the bounty was sailing in the ocean cause then there's leaks! ''Savannah? Is that you?'' I looked up at the tree next to me, it was the person I thought it would be, it was a boy who was just a year younger than me, he had dark brown hair which also had bright green and red highlights in it, dark brown eyes and he was wearing his normal green ninja suit with red sleeves and a brown belt which was holding a golden cutlass, ''hey Sora.''

''All you can say is hey?! Why are you hear Sav?'' I shrugged, ''Lillium.'' He had an 'oh yeah' expression on his face, ''is anyone else here?'' I nodded, ''yeah everyone else from my time and Sara and Nya, you know Nya Walker and Sara Hence? You've met them!'' The boy in the tree thought about it for a minute before realizing who they were. ''Kay, so you want to come inside- Is that Hikari's key?'' I looked down at the golden key in my hand before looking at Sora, who had just gotten out of the tree, I nodded, ''yeah Lillium had it, why?'' Sora used his fingers to brush through his hair and then he sighed, ''I don't really know what completely happened, skeletons apparently turned up after you guys went to the past, they knocked me out and injured Hikari. The others remember though.'' We started walking but it wasn't until we got onto the deck of the bounty that we spoke again, ''how badly were you and Hikari injured?'' Sora sighed, ''I was out cold for a few days and Hikari is still in a coma.''

* * *

**Me- DONE!**

**Raina- why do you always shout that!**

**Me- I dunno! Yeah I honestly have no idea where to stop this fanfic so it may go on for a while**

**Emily- the author had a lot of free time during her holiday so she was able to plan some more OCs, story lines etc **

**Sara- and somehow she has written this all down in an empty Japanese text book sitting right next to her!**

**Me- yep! Introducing my planing book! I didn't need it for my Japanese classes!**

**Nathan- well please review!**

**Me- I can actually shorten the title of this fan-fiction down to T.I.N! ;) And I'm thinking of just putting up a small chapter of my OCs and the basic things about them so people don't get confused  
**


	32. Chapter 32- back to their own time?

**Me- heh heh, sorry for not updating!**

**Raina- the author was pretty busy this week, bedroom cleaning, swimming lesson, art awards, homework ect**

**Me- yeah but I got sick so I decided to write!**

**Emily- even though it took her like the whole weekend or something to actually write this chapter. DISCLAIMER!**

**Sara- the author only owns her OCs blah blah blah**

**Nathan- CONTINUE READING! Also sorry for the short chapter, the author has writers block  
**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, chapter 32**

* * *

Summer's POV

Spring came back while trying to squeeze her phone back into her bag, ''my parents said okay now lets go!'' I found it a little strange that she wanted to go now and not get anything from home or say goodbye to her family but I didn't complain or anything, if they have any problems with their home life I won't ask. Eleanor did the same routine and brought us to Ninjago, never been here before in my life and I can already find a difference from Camara, the point being I can't see one beach! We were right next to ship, that wasn't in water. We all climbed on and I heard Cole mutter, ''where is everyone?'' I followed Emily and Jay over to what they called the bridge. Despite living in a dimension which has hundreds of beaches and stuff like that, I have never been on a boat in my life! No one was in the bridge until the other came in, ''no one! Where is everybody!'' Nathan stated, ''did you check the brig?'' Emily asked, everyone shook there heads and looked at each other and then Kai, Lloyd, Raina and Chad ran off.

There was a pretty awkward silence for about a minute or so until we heard shouting from below us and then the 4 ninja came back with an old man, two young boys, one dressed in yellow and the other in cyan, 2 girls, one dressed in orange the other in a light blue, about my age and a black haired girl being carried by Lloyd who was then sat down onto the nearest chair. ''Where's everyone else?'' The girl dressed in orange spoke up, ''some girl came on board, knocked out everyone else except for Isabella and Lillian, they took them all into some kind of portal but-'' The girl pointed towards us, i heard confused mutters until someone decided to turned round and gasped, I turned round to see a dark purple haired girl with red eyes and she was with about 5 skeletons, 2 of which carrying a black haired girl in a navy ninja suit, a blond girl was also hiding behind the purple haired girl. ''Where did they come from!'' I heard Charlie shout out. That was very true, they would have to be hiding in the cupboards to sneak past us!

Chris's POV

I could see the top of the bounty from where I woke up, no idea on what time i'm in though! Keith and Miranda were pretty close so I'm not alone! The three of us were now walking towards the bounty, well I was skipping and singing one of the best songs ever, Teddy Bear's Picnic! ''Seriously Chris,'' Miranda started, ''stop singing that song, do you see a teddy bear around here!'' I smiled and got out my paintbrush, I then proceeded to draw the Chinese characters for teddy and as soon as I was done a brown teddy bear with a red ribbon around it's neck appeared. I turned to Miranda and gave her a big grin before picking the bear up and continued with my song. I could hear Miranda mutter something about me being a failed model of robots but I won't argue with something that is true! I was just about singing the last line of the song, _because today's the day the Teddy Bears have their picnic! _When we all heard something. We got into our fighting positions, since my weapon is a Chinese paint brush I decided to learn hand-to-hand combat and I'm not the only one who choose that, Keith uses a wrench and Miranda uses a pair a medium sized bells, yeah those weapons won't get us too far unless we use our own fighting technics. I rustling all around us, in the trees, bushes, you name it! Just then something fell out of the bushes in front of me, it was a boy with shoulder length, jet black hair kept in a short low pony tail, he had eyes identical to a Serpentine eyes, red with black pupils. He also had very pale skin and he was wearing a ninja suit made of Anacondrai scales. He waved at me weakly, well that's Venero's humor alright, I grinned at him as he stood up and brushed himself off. There were then more noises behind me so I turned round to see Sara, Terrence, Maple and Samantha also brushing themselves off. I knew what time I was in now, my own! If you need proof look at Venero and Samantha, who had decided to come over to me, she was the same size as me but she her hair was a cross between a ginger colour and a chestnut brown and it was cut into a short pixie style, Samantha wasn't wearing her ninja suit, instead she was in a white tee with a watermelon slice on it and blue jeans.

Soon we all ended up at the bounty, Savannah, Nina, Amy and Micky were already there with Sora, Ross, Celia and Lewis. Ross was a tall 15 year old with thick chestnut brown hair that kinda resembled a mop, bright green eyes and he was wearing a dark grey ninja suit with a lighter grey bag tied to a brown belt. Celia or Vanilla as she for some random reason preferred, had thick, dark brown hair that went down to her waist and was being kept out of her face with a vanilla coloured bandana, which was the same colour as her ninja suit which was a long sleeved shirt, skirt and leggings and a belt which was holding a golden hourglass with silver coloured sand inside. She also had grey eyes which pretty much spotted everything in sight. Lewis had short, black hair and black eyes, he wore a light grey ninja suit with a slightly darker coloured belt which held a golden boomerang, he also wore a pair of glasses that looked to have been taped together a couple of times with glue and then clear tape. ''Hey everybody!'' Ross waved to all of us with his stupid grin on his face.

**Me- ah man! I hate writers block! Why brain? WHY!**

**Raina- *sigh* well while the author is moaning we- what will we do?**

**Emily- err, no idea**

**Sara- continue watching anime?**

**Halia- that seems to be the best idea, besides I think we lost the author to the emo hut again**

**Nathan- she'll come out at some point, it's only Saturday**

**Sara- but she doesn't have any homework for the weekend**

**Emily- that means we've lost her on Sunday to anime, manga and fan fiction  
**

**Raina- don't forget her fantasies and fan art, we should never forget about those!**

**Ivory- *looks into emo hut* Author do you have anything to say?**

**Me- review... CHIBI GARRA!**

**Emily- if anyone is confused she's watching Rock Lee and His Ninja Pals which is a spin-off of Naruto except it's in chibi version and the author has been going crazy in her fan girl mode over the cuteness**

**Halia- REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33- You are not Physic!

**Me- and im back!**

**Raina- the author would like to apologize for the lack of chapters now and probably in the future, it's now summer in Australia and it got like 30 degrees yesterday**

**Me- in short, when it's hot I don't write! DISCLAIMER!**

**Emily- the author doesn't own Ninjago but she only own her OCs!**

**Sara- also the author has started a fiction with her friends called Mage Kingdoms, check it out if you can!**

**Nathan- okay you guys can keep reading!**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, chapter 33**

* * *

Raina's POV

Okay right now there is a girl who managed to get her and skeletons holding onto Isabella and Lillian past us without us noticing, she would have to be a ghost and walk through walls then open a window or something to the skeletons. Wait I'm dead but I don't think I've ever tried to walk through walls, I'll try it later. Back onto topic, why do they have Isabella and Lillian! Well Lillian seems okay, she doesn't look afraid but she hasn't really said a thing, the other ninja from the future told us she's mute so the chance she'll shout for help is zero. Just then another skeleton came through the door, namely it was Nuckle, he was carrying Sammy who was having quite a bit fun playing with the eye patch over the skeleton's right eye though when the kid spotted me he dropped the small obsession with Nuckle's eye patch and immediately tried to get to me.

''I told you to take that kid away Nuckle,'' the girl said, she had a very bored tone in her voice like she didn't want to even be here.

''I'm very sorry Miss Lillium,'' Nuckle started, ''it's just he didn't want to leave this ship so I brought him back to you!'' Sammy had almost gotten out of the skeleton's arms when Lillium brought out and used a golden key and then what looked to be Chad's foil then all I could see was gold and grey and it felt like I was doing spinjitsu!

When the colours eventually stopped we were thankfully all together, including Isabella.

''I don't think we're in Kansa anymore,'' Chad blurted out following by Nathan muttering, ''thank you Captain Obvious.''

I looked around us, we were in a forest with tall trees that had evergreen coloured leafs that shaded the area we were in letting a small amount of light through.

''Lost travelers?''

A voice suddenly came from behind; I turned round sharply to see a girl emerging from the shadows cause by the thick canopy. She looked about thirteen years old or so, she had shoulder length, chestnut brown that looked to have not been brushed in ages, she also had very strange eyes that came into view as she stepped into the light, her right eye was blue but her left eye had a small brown section on one side. This girl was wearing a sunset orange colour tee, a skirt with a slightly darker tone of the same colour and black leggings; she was also wearing black fingerless gloves. I watched her unusual eyes glance over us all and then stop over at Isabella who was now being carried by Chad and Cole; the girl ran towards them and started throwing punched and kicks at them! Chad quickly got out his foil and froze the girl before she manage to kick him again so she was pretty much stuck on one foot, she did however have control of her face although it had a shock expression stuck onto it.

''H-how did you do that- Were you the one who stole the golden foil!?'' The girl shouted out, my brother exchanged glances with Cole before saying, ''last time I checked I was _given_ this foil by Sensei Wu!''

Lyra's POV

I continued to watch the scene play out while Lloyd carried me on his back, I only have two things to say about this. 1- When will this broken leg heal and 2- Why is it always Lloyd who carries me, just a thought there not really complaining! The girl looked away from us and refused to make eye contact for a few minutes until two more figures came out of the shadows, neither one I reconised. The first one was a girl with teal coloured hair which reached just past her shoulders and her bangs were covering her left eye, her right eye was amber coloured and she was wearing a white ninja suit that had silver highlights. The second was another girl, she had reddish purple hair that looked like it had been straightened, she had pale skin, grey eyes and she was wearing a a white short sleeved shirt with a red and white long sleeved shirt underneath, she was also wearing a knee high brown skirt and what looked to be buckled up school style shoes. The teal haired girl spoke first while having a smile on her face that kinda sickened me slightly, ''Eve did you attack people again?''

''No! They had Isabella so what else was I suppose to do? What would you do if your friend was being kidnapped!'' Both of the girls who recently turned up looked at us all twice before looking back to Eve.

''I-I think they're j-just helping her Eve,'' the reddish haired girl spoke quietly with a stutter in her voice.

''Excuse me,'' the teal hair girl asked while walking up to Chad, ''could you please let her go? She jumps to conclusions a lot and doesn't think as she attacks,'' Chad nodded, pointed his foil to the ground to touch the Earth and Eve was free, only to then lose her balance and two other girls turned to us, ''yeah sorry about Eve, I'm Starlight and this is Lily,'' the teal haired girl stated gesturing to the reddish haired girl next to her as she was introduced. ''Just a question that Eve was too stubborn to ask, why do you have Isabella?'' Starlight was still smiling like mad while Lily just nodded.

Eve's POV

I didn't stick around for the explanation and I didn't want to go back to the bounty so I grabbed my golden kama from the pockets on my back and spun them around to turn them into a motorbike, it was basically orange with black handles, seats and wheels and there were fire picture on the sides which had golden highlights, I jumped on and headed for Ninjago City. The bike ride was nothing new, no one was around so I chose to go as fast as the speed limit would allow, trust me I went over the speed limit once and it didn't go down too well with my parents. When I got to Ninjago I drove my motorbike over to doomsday comics, parked and went inside. I searched a load of shelves for my favorite comic, The Super Ninja, it may be cliche but I still love it. I eventually found it, after something like ten minutes of searching before Mother Doomsday got one of the new volumes out, he's been working here for about thirty or thirty-five years or something now and he still hasn't even thought about the word retirement! I bought the comic and headed down a few more streets until I reached Dareth's Dojo; a good friend of my teachers and parents who had retired like two years or something ago and taught his son, Darren, his fighting styles. I decided to walk into the dojo where a boy of sixteen was sweeping the floor, he had thick brown hair had been spiked up with hair gel, dark brown eyes, a face plastered with freckles and he was wearing a white kimonogi with a brown belt. I saw me as soon as I walked in and waved to me as he put down the broom he was sweeping with.

''Hey Eve! What are you doing here,'' he asked while walking up to me.

''The usual, me finding criminals attempting to kidnap one of my friends and then Starlight came in a decided the opposite again,'' I began, Darren was pretty much the easiest guy to talk to and I'm still shocked he doesn't have a girlfriend, ''also I got the new volume of The Super Ninja,'' yeah he's a fan too of that comic too.

Darren's shift ended a few minutes ago so we both headed over to Ninjago park to read the comic. My mobile phone rung a couple of times but the caller ID told me it was Starlight so I just ignored it and carried on reading, the main character was just about to fight a group of Serpentine when a group came up to us and I reconised them pretty quickly. Most of them were the people who tried to kidnap Isabella who wasn't around anymore, Starlight who was also there, can try and tell me otherwise all she wants but it will not change my mind, and Lily was standing behind a shorter girl, it was Darren's sister Diana who had the same brown eyes and freckle plastered face but she had thick brown, mid-length hair and she wore blue jeans and red button down shirt. ''Darren, dad wants you and Eve, Starlight wants you.''

''K thanks sis! See ya Eve!'' Darren turned his sister around and then headed back to the dojo, I turned to Starlight. ''What is it now?''

''Eve you know your not allowed to go to Ninjago City without telling anyone first!''

''I did, I told Lily with my physic powers, right Lily?''

I turned to Lily who was now looking completely nervous before she nodded slowly, she is the easiest person to manipulate that I know. ''Eve you need to stop doing that with Lily,'' Starlight started, ''and your not physic!''

* * *

**Me- and we're done!**

**Raina- the author would really like to apologies for this chapter being late and still pretty short**

**Emily- and the author recently watched the final episode of Ninjago, she was extremely happy that she was going into fan girl mode, over Lord Garmadon and Zane!**

**Me- so please review!**

**Nathan- and thanks for reading!**

**Me- again warning for the future, when it gets hot I either can't be bothered to write or I get writers block but my school finishes for the year in less than 2 weeks so I will be writing and writing as best I can! Also I am planning a Christmas chapter! Also I'm working on making my writing better and easier to read.  
**


	34. Chapter 34 The future?

**Me- okay time for chapter 34!**

**Raina- Happy new year everyone!**

**Emily- the author would really like to say sorry for not updating in something like two weeks**

**Me- yeah I haven't been in a writing mood, one of my friends said this fanfiction was terrible and I got a little bit depressed...**

**Sara- but she's back! DISCLAIMER!**

**Lyra- the author doesn't own anything except for her OCs!**

**Nathan- okay everyone can carry on reading now!**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, chapter 34**

* * *

Chris's POV

My parents, ninja from the past along with Starlight and Lily dropped Isabella off before going off toward Ninjago City muttering something about Eve and how she wasn't allowed to go to the city without telling anyone. Somehow I was left with the duty of taking the navy ninja to the infirmary and then contacting Eve's parents, they're real nice just way too over-protective and loud! I was currently in the infirmary still waiting for Izzy to wake up while being bored out of my mind, I brought a rubix cube to keep me entertained but I solved it and couldn't be bothered to do it again. Just then I heard loud noises up on deck, it sounded like my Uncle Cole training Samantha who was probably throwing some kind a fit over a sand bag like the spoiled brat she is. Just then Celia came into the room carrying a tray with three beakers of orange juice and about a dozen cookies!

''Hey, sorry I thought Isabella would have been awake by now,'' she spoke calmly in her Spanish accent. I was just about to reply when loud stomps came in from over head, Uncle Cole probably gave up on Samantha's hissy fit again, this theory was proven correct when the older black ninja came into the infirmary asking for an aspirin. He had the same styled hair as his younger self and black eyes, he was wearing an ordinary black ninja suit due to his old one growing too small and his expression was clearly a very annoyed one.

''Can one of you guys carm Samantha down?'' I raised my hand and then proceeded to leave the room as Celia went to search for aspirins, I headed down the hallway towards a room that belonged to two people, Samantha and Starlight who seemed to be the only person who was just as annoying as the spoilt brat. I knocked on the door and went in, it was pretty much a square shaped room with wooded floors and light blue painted walls, there were two single beds on either side of the room with a chest of draws at the foot of each, in the middle of the room was a dark brown rug. The right side of the room had bright pink and white patchwork quilt for the bed along with many teddy bears and on the walls were things like Harry Potter posters and school awards. Samantha was sitting on her bed which was on the left side of the room, her bed had dark purple sheets though the only things on her wall was a bunch of photographs of either her family or us ninja and postcards from all over Ninjago, Camara and even some from Acalox! I started to walk towards the girl who was clearly trying to carm herself from her recent brattish fit, she was now wearing her black ninja suit that had gold highlights and she had her face buried in her hands. As I was walking towards her I kicked a Pikachu plush that looked to have been punched a few times and then thrown around the room to land onto the floor.

Keith's POV

I hate it when Samantha has a fit like that, me, Maple, Nina, Miranda, Micky, Sora and Venero were on the deck watching Ross and Lewis spar. Lewis was using an ordinary boomerang instead of his golden one because we had banned Ross from using his bombs when he blew up half of the deck, the dark grey ninja instead was using an ordinary katana. Suddenly I heard things from around the bounty, me and Venero decided to look over the side and saw the ninja including Starlight, Lily and Eve. It didn't take them too long to climb onto the deck, Kai, Cole, Raina and Zane pulled out their weapons as soon as they spotted Venero. I looked at the snake boy to see he had pulled his hood over his head and when he does that he looks like a Serpentine.

''Hey hey hey!'' Venero yelped in fear, ''don't point those weaponsss at me!''

''Give us one reason not too Serpentine!'' The four with the weapons said in unison

''Oh man! Why doesss everyone make that missstake!'' Venero said as he took off his hood, ''everyone makesss that one missstake!'' He shouted again as he stormed off towards the bridge. I sighed before turning to the ninja who just arrived, shrugged and went off to find Venero and hopefully not being bitten in the process cause he's done that before.

* * *

**Me- right, really sorry but I still have writers block!**

**Raina- just be glad she hasn't resorted to staying in her emo hut**

**Emily- for once she's actually writing at a desk!**

**Sara- okay the author will be writing as much as she can!**

**Me- but my grandparents are around so I will not have that much time...**

**Halia- so yeah... Please review!**


	35. Chapter 35 lava is dangerous

**Me- hello, the warning for this chapter shall be character death-**

**Raina- *corners author with fans* who put you put to this?**

**Me- *points to friend***

**Emily- okay... Raina please don't attack the author's friend, DISCLAIMER!**

**Sara- the usual thing, the author only owns her OCs and nothing more!**

**Nathan- right time to read! And happy new year everyone!**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, chapter 35**

Celia's POV

Chris finally came out of Samantha's room and it looked like she was attacked by a mob of angry clowns! Seems like she had allowed Samantha to take out her anger with make up on her own face and the brat must have been quite mad. Of course I will not go into too much detail of the make-up seeing as it was too scary to put into plain words.

''How do I look!'' She said in an un-natural girlish tone.

''Perfect just take off the first two layers of make-up and you'll look like a princess!'' We both burst into laughter until we heard some kind of fluttering to the left of us, I then looked and spotted Zane's falcon Ara, Chris had apparently named it that when she was younger. He had a note tied to his leg so I untied it and the bird flew to Chris.

''What's on the note?''

''I appears to be addressed to Kai and Raina, do you have any idea where they are?''

''Bridge, go check there,'' she started, ''also could you see if Cole's made any pasta?''

''How to you like that stuff Chris?''

''I just turn off a few switches and the occasional button then I can't taste it properly!'' I looked at her funny before heading out to the bridge with her, we passed the deck on our way and I spotted everyone who seemed to be from the past watching Ross and a younger Kai spar.

''Hey guys- Chris what did you do to your face!'' Venero had come up behind us followed by Samantha.

''The make-up was from the girl behind you and to the girl behind you, what do you want Samantha?'' Chris said pointing to the particularly violent ninja.

''Looking for Sensei Cole, you seen him?'' We both shook our heads before heading to the bridge.

April's POV

I was sitting with Eleanor and Lyra by the bounty's mast, completely ignoring Kai and Ross spar. The three of us were really talking quietly about how we were going to get Ivory to join our side, all we had really come up with was my idea of getting one of the Great Devorer's fangs and then crushing it into a powder, trust me I took chemistry in high school. If someone was to be covered in the powder it would have the same effect of being bitten but this method could actually be cured, how? I have no idea.

''Hey who's that?'' Eleanor asked looking at a girl with brown, pixie short hair came up on deck.

''Really?'' Lyra started, ''how are we suppose to know?'' The girl came up over to the training dummy that I was sitting against, I was expecting her to ask to use it but instead she grabbed it and pulled it away which caused me to fall back and hit the back of my head on the wooden floor.

''Hey there's something called asking!''

''Yeah but I need to use it.''

''You could of asked instead of just taking it!''

''Your drawing a crowd.'' I looked around myself, everyone was staring at us, I turned back to the girl who was now facing me, she opened her mouth to speak when a group of people came out of the bridge. I turned round to see a group of ninja, clearly the future one's as they were much taller and all, they all were staring at us except for Chris and another girl who were at the back of the crowd.

''Hey look it's us from the past!'' Someone from the group, bet it was Jay, ''wait that means we gotta do stuff like from before, right?''' Why wasn't he freaking out?

''Yes Jay, good for you for figuring that out,'' someone who looked to be the Future Cole said.

''Why aren't you freaking out?'' I asked.

''Well we've already done the whole going through time thing and all,'' Future Cole said back.

''So wait,'' Lloyd started, ''are you guys going on a mission? Can we come?'' The Future Cole nodded.

''Yeah from this time it was me, you Jay, Chad, Lyra, Harry and Kai,'' he said pointing to the ninja he mentioned in turn, I reconised all of them as the ninja from my own time except for the one named Harry who had short blue hair, black eyes and he was wearing a ninja suit that made him look almost invisible, ''and from your time it was Raina, May and April.''

May's POV

I wasn't paying attention but I suddenly heard my named being called and then I was dragged off and around to the dragons, I ended up getting onto a dragon with who I think is a Future Jay or something like that.

''Where are we going?!'' I shouted to Jay as we were flying, I was holding onto his shirt tightly to keep me from falling.

''Torchfire Mountain, weren't you listening when we told you about the mission?!''

''No, I actually didn't realize that this was a mission until now!''

''Oh well, do you know Lillium?!''

''Yeah! Why?!''

''Well she has Sammy, you know Raina and Kai's son!'' He started, ''we're mostly worried on what she's gonna do so we gotta go there!''

''Um Jay! The others have already landed back there!'' I said before Wisp, Jay's dragon, came to a suddenly halt and made a sharp turn and landed at the foot of Torchfire Mountain.

''Nice flying skills Jay,'' Chad laughed as I got off Wisp.

Raina's POV

We quickly went into the volcanic mountain, it seemed to be stable but it was still way over 100 degrees and lava pools were everywhere. We all were trying to to round the lava below us on a ledge which had just enough space for me to put my feet on safely and move along sideways.

''Okay everyone be careful, especially you two,'' Cole said turning to May and April. I was trying to figure out why he had singled them both out as we got further along the edge, Chad, myself, Kai, Cole, Lyra and Harry had managed to get to a safe ledge. As everyone was trying to get May and April to safety me and Lyra had spotted a light nearby, it was kinda like the light that a lamp would give off not fire. Just then someone poked their head out from behind a wall, it was Lillium and she was holding Sammy who seemed quite happy playing with the girl's purple hair.

''She is so grounded,'' I heard Lyra mutter angrily next to me, ''and she very well knows it.''

I was just about to reply when a sudden crack, then a scream came from behind us, I turned round to see Cole, Kai and Harry looking down into the lava in fear, Jay and Chad were trying to calm May down who was now crying and hyperventilating. I caught on pretty quickly, April was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Raina- I hope everyone caught on at what happened at the end**

**Emily- hey where's the author?**

**Sara- goodness knows**

**Halia- so yeah, please review...**


	36. Chapter 36 the Aquarium

**Me- hello everyone!**  
**Raina- someone is surprisingly cheerful even though one of her characters died in the last chapter...**  
**Me- well err, I am kinda immune to sad stuff for some reason.**  
**Emily- author you have something to say right?**  
**Me- OH YEAH! Okay my laptop died on me again so I am on my younger brother's computer! He doesn't have anything with a spell check so please forgive me on that and fanfiction is blocked on this stupid computer!**  
**Sara- do not call this computer stupid!**  
**Me- it takes like half an hour to actually start up!**  
**Sara- oh yeah... DISCLAIMER!**  
**Nathan- the author only owns her OCs nothing else! CONTINUE READING!**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, Chapter 36**

Lillium's POV 

I watched the orange ninja fall into the lava, I quickly ducked behind the corner away from my mother's view, she is going to be so mad!  
''Dakota!'' I shouted, trying to keep my voice low at the same time, ''we have a problem!''  
''Okay, what now?'' She asked while emerging from a nearby cave holding a black video-camera.  
''The orange ninja just fell into the lava! Are any dragon down there that could catch her!?'' The curly, brown haired girl's eyes widen and she then shook her head, ''well could you go see if there is anyway to save her!'' ''Y-yeah!'' She stuttered, ''I'll go now!'' She quickly ran off to a dragon who lived in this mountain, jumped onto it and then flew off. Knuckle came up to me, also holding a video camera in his hand though trying to look through it with the eye which had the patch over it.  
''Miss Lillium I caught the whole thing on tape!'' He said cheerfully! ''Including the part where the ninja fell in the lava, I didn't know she was in on this prank!''  
''She wasn't you bonehead!'' I shouted loudly at him, Sammy crawled out of my arms and ran somewhere, I assumed to be another skeleton. ''Delete the recording! I don't want it!''  
''Err Miss Lyra, it is lovely to see you!'' I was confused for a moment before I realized what he meant, I slowly turned around to see my mother looking particularly mad at me, Sammy who was now being held by his Father, Jay and Chad were trying to calm the light blue ninja down while a younger version of Savannah's mother, Raina was standing next to Dakota's father Harry.  
''Mom, I can explain!'' I said with a guilty grin.

Christana's POV 

If there was anything I hated about being a ninja, it would be waiting for other ninja to come back from missions and the fact that most of us still need to go to school, who wants to guess how much time we get to complete homework! Well since I don't really have to sleep, all I need to do is recharge, I have just enough time to finish everything. I suddenly heard shouting from the kitchen where everyone else was eating, I had finished quickly and then went off to feed my dragon Alumina a medium sized dragon with scarlet colored wings and gold scales. The shouting from inside grew louder, it was clearly a fight between Samantha and Eve over the last dish of rice or something like that. Alumina suddenly got excited at the sky, I looked up to see that the other ninja were back, as well as Blade, Dakota's dragon and Yang, Lillium's dragon were following on behind. They all landed a few metres away from me and my dragon and quickly got off. May, who was crying her eyes out, was clinging to Raina, Chad, Jay, Cole and Kai, who was carrying Sammy, were all looking upset and lastly Lyra was pulling a guilty looking Lillium along mentioning every last punishments anyone could think of with Dakota, looking just as guilty as Lillium, walking next to her father.  
''Did something happen?'' I asked Dakota as she passed.  
''We may have caused and accident,'' she replied, ''that kinda killed the orange ninja.

* * *

Me- I hate writers block

Pagebreak- this is my area!

Me- I know that! *sigh* The next day!

* * *

Isabella's POV

For once Lillium actually took her punishment quietly! She and Dakota have been locked inside their room, the one they share, all they're electronics have taken off them and they aren't allowed to come out, except for training, bathroom and school, until Lyra actually lightens up, Which won't happen for months. May hasn't spoken since yesterday, she's just shut herself up in a spare room and I myself have only seen her during lunch and dinner. For some reason Chris hasn't liked the atmosphere in the bounty and now she's managed to get me, Savannah and Eve to come with her to an aquarium in Ninjago city, apparently she won a small contest and the prize was a bunch of tickets to any type of theme park of your choice. ''Okay this is it!'' Chris said cheerfully pointing to a large sign over a building with the words 'The Ninjago Aquarium' painted on it. The robot girl ran over to the counter and gave the friendly looking man something that looked like an ID pass!  
''Chris,'' Eve started, ''Isn't this the place you go off to every Saturday?''  
''Yep!'' Chris replied as cheerful as ever, ''I just wanted to go somewhere with you guys, We can use the tickets I won on that amusement park we all want to go to another day!'' We all headed into a dark room with another small crowd of people looking at a bunch of long neck turtles, for some reason we went through everything quite quickly, we all ended up doing a quiz on our way through where we had to answer questions on all the marine life. We only slowed down when we got to a long glass tunnel that was underwater with many different fish, Sharks and even two Dugones swimming on the outside. No one else was in the tunnel, Savannah and myself were watching the sharks swim by while Eve just looked at the ceding where some sort of shark or whatever was. Chris however was devoting all her attention to a Dugone eating cabbage, she wasn't taking any photos or anything, she was just watching it. Just then I spotted this long eel like creature dodging in and out between the colorful fish, it had a long tail, medium sized head and even arms, it also had aqua colored scales and frightful yellow eyes. I didn't get too much of a chance to look at it since I quickly noticed that it was heading towards Chris at a great speed, I ran to her and pulled her away just as the aqua colored snake or something burst through the glass letting water and fish pour out until it got to about knee length. The remaining fish, sharks and dugones swam over somewhere else, I would guess that this water is connected to the ocean or something due to it's salty smell. ''Why did you do that!'' Savannah shouted to the snake thing or something, ''who are you!''  
''I am Frail, warrior of the Sepire, the sixth and lost Serpentine tribe!'' ''Okay, so why did you just tell us all that,'' Eve said out of boredom breaking the tense atmosphere ''you just gave away your name, tribe, rank and even the part where your a Serpentine, even though it's pretty obvious.''  
''W-well my tribe will be the new rulers of Ninjago! So you would learn pretty quickly anyway!''  
Eve looked at me before speaking again, ''okay what makes your tribe so special?''  
''Well we're the only tribe that can swim!''  
''Right, got any weaknesses?!''  
''We cannot stand heat like lava mountains or anything like that!''  
''Gee thanks for giving that stuff to us, bye!'' We all got the cue and ran off, it wasn't until we reached the top of the stairs when Frail and realized what he had done and shouted in anger.

* * *

**Me- and we're done!**  
**Raina- no sea creatures were harmed in the making of this chapter Me- yeah while I have had writers block my grandparents have been taking me places, a few days ago it was an actual aquarium!**  
**Emily- and the author fell in love with the Dugones, they are actually her favourite marine animal.**  
**Sara- also the author is pretty bored so she is going to put up a poll, what is your favorite marine animal!**  
**Halia- well thats it for now! The author will be getting the poll up as soon as she can, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	37. Chapter 37 old friends

**Me- hello everyone!**

**Raina- the author's laptop finally died so her father bought her a Mac to use!**

**Me- and so I now bring you all a new chapter, I've been to find any plot holes that I may have accidentally left and now I am working on ideas to fix them!**

**Emily- so if anyone remembers any plot holes that the author may have missed, could they please point them out? DISCLAIMER!**

**Sara- okay! The author barely owns anything except for us and any other OCs that belong to her!**

**Nathan- readers keep reading and then review, yeah we're going back to that line…**

**The Indigo Ninja, chapter 37**

* * *

Eve's POV

The four of us told the manager what had happened with the Sepire or whatever, the whole aquarium had to be shut down for the rest of the day as well as the police having to be called. We all decided to grab something to drink before heading to our favourite cafe, Cafe Destiny. The small cafe was located in a less busy area of Ninjago City, the owner had creating a ninja type theme with the Japanese styled tables, seats, table ware and there were even old scrolls telling of a future that had already happened and even photographs of the old ninja, to this day we all are still trying to figure out how the owner got hold of the scrolls and photos. There wasn't a lot of people inside the cafe despite it's popularity with ninja fans, there was just a small group a young boys with ninja hoods on and two teenaged girls chatting with each other, behind the counter was the one of the few workers and owner, a man in his mid-forties with shoulder length teal coloured hair, his right eye was brown and his left eye was abnormally purple and he had told us many times that he couldn't see out of it.

''Hi Nathan,'' Isabella said as we all sat at one table.

''Hey guys, how are your parents and all?''

''They're fine, can I have we all have the usual please?'' Savannah asked.

''Sure!'' He said cheerfully, ''I'll go get them!'' He said again before walking back into the kitchen.

There was an awkward silence between us all until Isabella brought up a new subject, ''does anyone know what a Sepire is?'' We all quickly shook our heads.

''No, never heard of them, I hope the sea creatures are okay,'' Chris said in a slight whine. Nathan came back with a tray of four sodas.

''Hey Nathan?'' I asked once we had gotten our drinks, ''do you know anything about the Sepire?''

Raina's POV

May hadn't said a word since we got back from Torchfire Mountain and then shut her self inside a large cupboard, at least we assume that's what she's done, we haven't really found her yet… As a result our top priorities have ended up finding May and trying to get back to our own time, the problem is that the only way to skip time is to combine Chad and Hikari, the ninja of portals, powers together. But as we have been told many times Hikari is in Ninjago City Hospital in a coma after Lillium attacked her to get the golden key off her.

''Okay does anyone have any more ideas?'' Summer asked in a bored tone, everyone in the room shook their heads quickly and left the room. I decided to see how Lillium was, she took her punishment quietly but her parents were still working on punishments for her.

I knocked on the door to the room that belonged to Lillium and Lillian, who was staying in Chris and Celia's room until her sister's punishment was over, ''Lillium? Are you okay?'' No reply, ''I'm coming in!'' I opened the door slowly to see Lillium sitting cross-legged on a bed to the right with dark grey and blue covers, on the left was a bed with bright green covers and May sitting on top of it with her legs up to her chest and her face plastered with tears which she was trying to rub off with the sleeve of her shirt.

''Oh hi Raina, I'll just be going,'' May mumbled before she got up and ran out of the room.

''What was that about?'' I asked while turning to Lillium.

''Look I know I'm not suppose to have any friends in here,'' she started, ''but in my defence she was hiding in my wardrobe when I was sent here and refused to leave until now!''

Savannah's POV

''Hey Nathan?'' Eve asked, ''do you know anything about the Sepire?''

The man looked shocked for a few seconds, ''sorry all I know is that they are a lost Serpentine tribe and they seem to be the only tribe who can swim.'' He went behind the counter and ducked down behind it for a moment before coming back up with a piece of paper in his hand and quickly handed it to me. ''These people may be able to help you guys, this is their address.''

We said our thanks to Nathan and headed out to a small bookshop not too far from where we already were. The shop looked old and it looked like an old witch lived inside somehow, above the door was an odd sign with the words painted in silver paint, 'Musical Void'.

''Shouldn't this be a music shop or something with that kind of name?'' Isabella said looking at the sign.

''Maybe that was what the shop was gonna originally be,'' Chris replied quickly, ''oh well lets go in then! Maybe I could find some cool books!'' Inside was just as old looking as outside, though it did look bigger most of the space was taken up by many bookshelves filled to the brim with dusty books and to the left was a counter with an old fashioned cash-register and bell, there was also a door behind it, which probably led to a second floor.

Eve went up and rang the bell on the counter and we all suddenly heard shuffling from behind a few book cases, ''oh sorry!'' I woman's voice suddenly called out, ''I'm just sorting a few books, be with you in a moment!'' It took several minutes of sound of books going on and off shelves and even one falling on the woman's head before she came to the counter. She wasn't a very tall person, just about the size of Isabella, she was mid length dark grey hair kept it a high pony tail with and blue ribbon and her eyes were as black as the shadows in the corners of this shop. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans with an apron on top which may have once been white but was now grey. The woman stared at us for a moment, ''aren't you all ninja?''

We all nodded, ''Nathan sent us, we need info on the Sepire.'' Isabella stated, the woman nodded and then went to the door behind the counter, went inside and came out with another woman, this one had dark brown hair and blue eyes, she wore a red shirt, jeans and the same apron as her friend which was just as grey.

''Why the heck do you four need info on the Sepire? School project or something?'' She asked, Eve shook her head.

''No we saw one at the aquarium and we want to know more about them.''

''That's not possible,'' the woman said in a darker tone, ''the Sepire are extinct, none are left.''

''Well it is possible!'' Isabella half shouted back, ''there was one at Ninjago aquarium earlier!''

Both woman had exchanged shocked looks with each other before the both of them went and grabbed a few books and quickly started flicking throw them. ''No they all were taken down when the Serpentine tribes were at war.'' The dark haired woman said, ''We'l tell you if we find anything saying otherwise.''

''It won't be too hard to find you since you are ninja,'' the other woman started, ''I'm Eleanor and this is May.''

* * *

**Me- and we're done!**

**Raina- the author would really like to thank everyone for 110 reviews and even over 5000 views!**

**Emily- and she also apologies for the lack of chapters, the author has had really bad writers block.**

**Sara- and there may be even less chance of an update due to the author going back to school next week**

**Halia- so anyway thanks and please review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Raina- okay it's time for the next chapter. Where is the author?**

**Emily- *points to the emo hut* she's trying to fight off writers block in there.**

**Sara- err DISCLAIMER!**

**Halia- right the author in the emo hut doesn't own Ninjago, only her own OCs**

**Nathan- readers keep reading and then review!**

* * *

**The Indigo Ninja, chapter 38**

* * *

Eve's POV

We all stepped out of the bookshop, me and Chris wanted to stay there longer but some Isabella and Savannah realised the time and we all had to start heading home. The four of us were walking towards Ninjago Park since it's a more suitable place to turn our weapons into vehicles than a small, one-way street.

We all had finally reached the city centre where the park was located, everyone crossed the road to go to the park but I drew my attention the TV playing in a store window to my left, I quickly found out that it was set to a local news show.

''In other news police are completely puzzled by a string of robberies happening all across Ninjago. From supermarkets to candy stores, nothing seems safe,'' the middle aged news woman with a really strange hairdo said before her fellow co-host cut in.

''Yes detectives say that the only lead is currently a young boy caught on CCTV in front of Doomsday Comics which was attacked by the robberies late last night.

I was suddenly caught off guard by Isabella shouting out to me from behind, ''Eve come on! We're not gonna explain to your parents why you were home late!'' I turned to her only to find all three of them sitting in a rusty convertible that Savannah's parents bought her. Savannah was in the driver's seat as she was the only one who had a licence, Isabella in the passenger seat and lastly Chris was in one of the backseats waving to me.

Hold on, why aren't we going in Isabella's tread assault?'' I asked as I sat down next to Chris in the back seat, ''and why in this rust bucket?''

Savannah turned round to look back at me, ''I haven't driven without my parents since I got my licence so I want some practise, besides just because I'm a new driver does not mean I'm a bad one!''

''Thats not what I'm worried about, I actually think that your a great driver, it's just…'' I paused for a moment to try and find the right words, ''oh who cares! This rust bucket is falling apart you know!''

Savannah opened her mouth to argue but Chris quickly cut her off, ''sorry Sav but she does have a point.''

Lillium's POV

Me and Dakota walked out of the kitchen after one of the longest lectures in history from our parents, we're now completely banned from leaving our homes except when we have to go to school. The two of us honestly didn't want to kill April, heck the two of us have never even thought of even hurting someone before! We couldn't really recover her April's body as it did fall in lava but the ninja from the past said they were gonna hold a small funeral for her once they got back to their own time, despite her apparently being evil.

Dakota was going to be staying at her home in Ninjago City so the two of us said our goodbyes and she quickly left with her parents, Summer and Harry. I decided to sit on the deck of the bounty by myself as everyone was either trying to figure out a way to get the past ninja home or doing their own thing. Just then Lillian came up on deck and looked around.

''Your okay sis, no one around but me!'' She sighed and ran over to sit next to me.

''Y-you really didn't m-mean to ki-kill the girl, d-did you?'' She asked, my sister had stuttered whenever she spoke ever since she was little so she mostly stayed quite and only spoke to me, my mom and my dad. I shook my head and her expression changed from a concerned to a slightly more happy one, ''I-I knew it, y-you would never do some-something like t-that on purpose.''

I was about to answer back before there were sudden noises of someone climbing up to side of the bounty. Me and my sister sat frozen in our spots until Sora climbed up, panting and with a red face.

''What the heck did you just do, run a marathon or something?!'' I asked in disbelief.

''H-Hikari!'' He said panting, ''Hikari woke up!'' Lillian suddenly ran off when he said that.

Lillian's POV

I ran up off towards the bridge where my parents and the ninja, both past and present, were. I wasn't too far when I saw my dad coming out of the door connected to the bridge.

''Da-daddy!'' He quickly turned and kneeled down so he was my height.

''Lillian is everything okay?'' He had a worried look on his face like something was actually wrong, I'm not sure why but everyone seems to think there's a problem when I start speaking.

''Dad H-Hikari woke u-up!'' Gosh I hate it when I stutter like that, ''Sora ca-came and t-told Lillium a-and me!''

''That's brilliant Lillian, thanks for telling me!'' My dad held out his hand to grab my own and pulled me into the bridge,

As soon as we were inside the room my dad went over to the ninja by the big TV screen.

Eve's POV

We actually managed to convince Savannah not to drive us in her convertible and leave it with her uncle John, well me and Chris didn't really do too much since Isabella is pretty good with words. I got Savannah to drop me off a few houses down the road from my own so my parents wouldn't notice me getting out of a tread-assult and go into protection-mode on me.

I did eventually got home after dealing with the Johnson's pet puppy who seemed to like to take himself for walks and the Cheeter's sprinkler system that they still needed to get under control. I went through the front door of my house as quickly and as quietly as I could to avoid my parents and when up to my bedroom.

''Eve your back late,'' a small voice came from the door to the room next to my own, I watched my younger brother shift out of his bedroom door to look at me.

''Taylor can you please pretend I was home like an hour ago or something?'' He tilted his head to the side which caused his brown hair with fall over his light blue eyes, ''please I don't want dad to throw an hour long lecture at me right now.'' I was trying to keep my voice as low as possible to avoid any chance of my parents listening in.

''I guess I could,'' he paused for a moment and fiddled with a small car that was his hands, ''but you've got to convince mom and dad to let me ride with you to school with your friends.''

''I've already promised you that, just give me a few more days or weeks and you can come.'' He accepted that quickly, nodded his head and then shuffled back into his room while closing the door quietly.

* * *

**Raina- and we're done! Author get out of that stupid emo hut!**

**Me- OKAY!**

**Emily- that was quick… Well please review!**

**Me- oh and Nico DeMilo your review makes it sound like you go to my school, is that actually the case?**


	39. Author Note

Me- hello again!

Raina- this isn't a chapter, what are you doing?

Me- just announcing something!

Raina- oh really? Go ahead!

Me- I'm rewriting this fanfiction and then posting it as it's own separate fanfic!

Raina- wait why!?

Me- because to me The Indigo Ninja was poorly written and I know I can do better! Also if anyone has found my prequel fanfic, The Untitled Journey, that will now be the first book if you want to call it that.

Raina- what about the Indigo Ninja?

Me- that will be book two and may be following a slightly different story than the original, heck I'm even thinking of a different name for it!

Raina- so wait, what is gonna happen the Indigo Ninja? Will it be deleted?

Me- no, I am planning to keep it around for references and more or less for fun!

Raina- right, so are you going to be doing this right away?

Me- why are you asking all these questions? Oh and no I probably will be gone during the next month due to my family moving to South Australia

Pagebreak- am I still gonna be payed?

Me- huh? Course you get paid with each appearance!

Pagebreak- yay!

Me- yeah thank you for reading this fanfic and I will be continuing the Untitled Journey as soon as I can and after that the rewritten version of the Indigo Ninja!


End file.
